Seven Days
by Yashodoa
Summary: SesshoMaru has seven days to produce a heir and get a mate and Kagome is dumped at his feet, giving him no other choices. Rated T for overall chapters, M for chapter 8.
1. The Pact

Seven Days : The Pact

* * *

"Papa, how come I don't have a mother?" A young SesshoMaru, appearing about five years old, asked as he sat on his father's lap.

Inutaisho cast soft eyes upon his son, "You did have a mother, but she had to attend to her duty and she is no longer with us."

SesshoMaru frowned as he moved on his father's lap to face his father's face better, cupping his father's cheeks, "Don't lie to me. Who was my mother, why did she leave me?"  
Inutaisho gave a sad smile, "SesshoMaru, she was a great Miko in these land. It was not her intention to have a child but she gave birth to you, she did love you and gave you your name, knowing who you will be in the future." He adjusted his son to sit comfortably back on his lap, "You're young but you are smart, I suppose it is time to tell you about our lineage."

SesshoMaru glanced at the desk that was in front of them, his father unrolled a scroll before them, revealing detailed picture of the Western land, the inuyoukai in their true form, images of battle and many more.

"You know we are of the Silver Inu Clan, the most unique and powerful youkai in all of the lands." Inutaisho started and felt his son's head nod and continued as he traced his finger upon the image, "A long time ago, we were aplenty, male and female, ruling the entire Japan and most of the world unknown to human. However, we were also arrogant and cruel, at the same time selfish as well. The male inu fought over the females, it wasn't until all the female were killed…" He paused at the morbid image of female inu lying, scattered across the land, torn and in blood.

SesshoMaru looked up to his father, "So, that mean, there's no way to breed?"

"That's right." Inutaisho sighed and continued on, "The Kami-Sama wasn't happy. He cursed all of the Silver Inu Clan, since we had no female to keep our lineage pure. There were ways that we can go on but it would take to mixing our lineage, sully the blood of the Silver Inus. That's why we have black, brown and red clans, but the Silver are the most powerful." SesshoMaru unrolled the rest of the scroll, allowing his father to continue. "One of our ancestors found a way, it was purely accidental, he had mated with a Miko and she gave birth to full Silver Inu. Only the pure and the strongest could mate with a powerful Miko and get a pure inu child."  
"If that is true then why all of the Silver Inu born to Miko are male?" SesshoMaru asked as he studied the image on the scroll.

Inutaisho shook his head, "It's a curse by Kami-Sama, he did not want the Silver Inu to ever have any female inu. He cursed our lineage to only have male heir, he would not have his daughters to be killed and maimed like before."  
"So, when I grow up, I have to find a miko?" SesshoMaru asked as the scroll came to end.

Inutaisho patted his son's head, "That's not for you to worry now, you're young, you have centuries before you can bother having an heir. But yes, to keep our lineage pure, you would have to find a powerful miko, a willing one to give you an heir."  
"That's why mother was willing but she didn't stay because you and she are not mate?"

"That's right. Your mother has duties to do… but in the end, it killed her."

SesshoMaru nodded as he glanced at the painting of his mother in another scroll, she was beautiful, with long black hair and pale skin. She was donned in miko garb with armors. On her forehead was small red cross and her eyes were blue. He wondered what kind of woman she was then figured, it didn't mattered, the good thing she did was to bring him in the world and that was it, which was the only thing she was good for.

* * *

Years passed, SesshoMaru grew and by the seven hundredth turn of the century since his birth, it was time for his coming of age passage. He was to meet with the Clan's elders with his father.

They went to the mountain where the elders lived and soon, SesshoMaru met with three of them. They were the last of the true Silver Inu, the one who remembered the ancient time when the world begun. Three of them held air of age old wisdom, looking very aged and SesshoMaru found them to be very uptight old croaks.

"A strong son, you did well, Inutaisho." The first croaked as he peered at SesshoMaru.

"What is he called?" The second asked.

Inutaisho turned to his son, "SesshoMaru, the killing perfection."

"Strong name, who named him?" The third asked as he poked SesshoMaru's arm.

SesshoMaru frowned at the third elder and moved his arm away.

"His mother." Inutaisho replied.

The second hobbled toward SesshoMaru, "Fine face, not like your, must be his mother's feature. Tell us, who was his mother?"

Inutaisho replied with indifference, "She was Midoriko."

The three elders turned to each other and whispered. SesshoMaru caught on few words such as Shikon no Tama, cursed, Miko, and finally deadline.

The first turned to SesshoMaru, "You, you are young but you must comply by the request we gave your father. Give us the age, that by then, you promise to find a Miko and create an heir to pass on the lineage."

SesshoMaru glanced at his father and saw him nod. He didn't like to be forced but he knew he had to comply with the elder's wishes; it was upon his shoulder to keep the lineage going. Deciding to give him time and room to search for a Miko, "One thousand and fifty three…" He had intended to finish the sentence with 'years from now' but was interrupted.

"Good, good, by your one thousand and fifty three year, on the morning after the full moon of the month, you must have a Miko impregnated with the next heir."

Appalled and affronted, he growled softly and felt his father clap his hand on his shoulder to shut him up. He quieted and glared at the three old men. Soon, they left the mountain and SesshoMaru let loose growl of frustration as they were out of range.

Inutaisho chuckled as he turned to his son, "SesshoMaru, I know what you had intended to do, so did they, but they will not wait another thousand years before the lineage is passed on. Here's a warning, if you do not find a Miko and a week before the full moon, they will find one and give her to you, and you will have no choice."

SesshoMaru growled, standing his ground, "A human is not worth my time, let alone a Miko." He turned and took off.

Inutaisho shook his head, watching his son retreat in a huff. "Don't worry; you will understand… having a son is worth it." He murmured and turned into opposite direction, heading toward his palace.

Upon the beach, the snow was falling and the cold was bitter. The full moon shone upon the two inuyoukai.

* * *

SesshoMaru, a century turn later stood behind his father, gazing at him with cool stares. "Are you going, father?" He had learned recently that his father had found a mate, a human woman. However, Ryukotsusei had left him battered and wounded. Now, his mate was in labor and perhaps, danger from a human male.

Inutaisho looked over the ocean, his blood dripped from his arm to his claws, staining the pristine snow below. "Are you going to stop me, SesshoMaru?"

SesshoMaru narrowed his gaze upon his father. He could smell death coming upon his father. "I am not going to stop you. However, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'Unga, Tessaiga to be handed over to me." He deliberately left out the third one, the healing sword because he found it had no use for him.

Inutaisho turned his head to his son, pride swelled within him to see his son a strong inuyoukai, and he knew that SesshoMaru would be a great taiyoukai. However it pained him that his son was closed off, rather selfish. "If I say I won't give them to you… would you kill your own father?" He asked, waiting for his son's reaction and found none, "Do you desire power that much? Why do you seek power?" He asked.

SesshoMaru tilted his head up, in gesture of arrogant and pride, "I must travel the path of conquest… power is necessary in order to walk that path."

Inutaisho smirked, Killing Perfection, he had thought Midoriko was being humorist by naming him such but now, his son, older and before him, he was truly a killing perfection, living up to his name. "Conquest, huh? SesshoMaru, is there something you want to protect?" He had to ask, for one of the swords was created to protect with its destructive power.

SesshoMaru raised his hand, flicking his claw out, ready to attack, "Something to protect? I have no need to pursue such an endeavor." As the muscle coiled in his arm, his father transformed in his true form and took off to the sky. Lowering his arm, he would wait until his father is surely dead before he could get the two swords he desired.

Little he knew; he would not get the swords he desired but the healing one two hundred and fifty years later. The Sou'Unga disappeared from the land without trace while the Tessaiga was passed off to his half brother, the hanyou who were born that very night.

* * *

AN:

Thought I'd post this story up already. It's been sitting in my file for quiet a while and I decided to actually get around and finish it. I got few chapters finished, will be posting it every week on Thursday, there are about 10 chapters planned, it might go up to 14, depending how I get the ending. This is my first SesshoMaru/Kagome pairing story I actually gotten around to putting in work. I hope you all enjoy it. It's not much, but I like to write.


	2. Day One

Seven Days : Day One

SesshoMaru stood on the hill, overlooking the field of flower. He had stopped there for a purpose, to allow Rin run around and play among the flower. Jaken was beside him, sitting as he held onto the staff, wheezing softly, getting old in his age.

The Sou'Unga was destroyed not too long ago. It was hell bent on creating hell upon earth. He had to admit, not to anyone but to himself, he can't have that to happen. It took Tenseiga and Tessaiga to work together to destroy Takemaru no Sestuna and Sou'Unga. Now everything was at peace.

His thought trailed to his half brother, InuYasha, the one who carried the Tessaiga. At first, he had desired to kill his brother and take the sword, but every attempt, he had failed and it took for InuYasha to turn into a full-blooded demon for him to realize that it was not worth taking the sword anymore. He was already powerful; he had secured the land of the West and more. He was the most powerful inuyoukai of all four Lords of Japan, even surpassing his own father's strength alone.

His father was powerful with three swords, the sword of heaven, men and hell. However, SesshoMaru was much more powerful, with simply two swords, the sword of heaven and the sword of demon, the Tokijin. He had realized, it wasn't the sword, or swords that give the power but himself. Contented knowing that he was the most powerful taiyoukai, he was at peace with himself, with his father and soon, with his half-brother.

Sitting down to watch Rin romp through the flowers, he watched as his thoughts strayed once again to InuYasha. After the episode with the Sou'Unga, his group had left, smiling and joking while the Miko subdued InuYasha into the ground. The group had caught his interest, especially the Miko who wore indecent kimono. He had checked upon them, as usual, even they didn't know it. As of recently, he had seen InuYasha was fuming because the girl had gone home to the future.

He knew of her time traveling between two eras, he wasn't quiet sure how far apart the time were but he knew the well was a portal and only she and InuYasha could pass through. The girl was interesting, proving her worth with her intelligent and bravery, sometime she was rather foolish but he deducted that she would grow out of her childish way, seeing that she was well on her way to becoming the most respectful Miko in ages.

He was rather surprised that InuYasha had not claimed her to be his mate. At one point, they were pretty close, he remembered, after the incident with the fake Kaguya. He wasn't sure what happened but now they were nothing more but mutual friends. He supposed the undead Miko had gotten in the way once again. But that wasn't something he should waste his time pondering over.

He glanced up to the staff to find one of the two heads opening her mouth. Jaken gasped and stood up, holding the staff upright. The head soon announced with her shrill voice, "Lord SesshoMaru, you are requested back at the Palace." Then it went silent, closing her mouth and her eyes, returning to wood.

SesshoMaru narrowed his gaze at the head, wondering why he had to return to the palace, there had not been any troubles lately and he sensed nothing wrong in his land. Standing up, he called out to Rin, "Rin, come."

The girl turned and obeyed and ran after him, dragging trails of flower in her wake. Soon, they were off, heading far west into the snow capped mountain. The palace was hidden from sight in the valley of mountain, guarded and secure from oncoming enemies. On the other side of the Palace, through the hills and forest was a coast of raging sea that roared against the cliff that stood on the edge of the land.

The palace was grand, like a fortress laid in the depth of the valley. The pass through the mountain was crude and bitter; no one would have been able to pass through without encountering obstacles on the way. The only way to get safe passage was by air, if you knew the right path to take.

Upon reaching the Palace, he sent Rin to take a warm bath and get a meal before going to bed. He also sent Jaken away to rest as well. He went to his office and summoned his Palace retainer, Huro, an ancient õkami youkai who kept his palace for him.

"Huro, what was it that I am requested to be here?" SesshoMaru asked as he removed his armors and hung it on the stand in his office. He placed both swords on its stand at the desk.

Huro bowed and gestured to the desk, "You have letters from the other lords… I regret to inform you that the elders are here as well. They've brought someone else along with them. I had tried to remove them from the palace but they wouldn't have it."

SesshoMaru gave a single nod, "Very well, send in the elders…" He took a sniff and frowned, recognizing the scent of a woman, one with storm and sakura blossom. The scent was unique and he knew it belonged to InuYasha's wrench, he hid his surprise.

Huro had left and returned with the elders. They came in, dragging along Kagome, tied with her wrists behind her back. She was thrown to the mat before SesshoMaru and she sat up, glaring defiantly to the three elders and turned to SesshoMaru with hateful glare in her blue eyes.

Raising a single eyebrow, "What is this?" He asked, watching Kagome trash against her ropes, trying to free herself. He got up and moved around his desk, kneeling before the girl.

The first elder grinned, "It is the month of your one thousandth and fifty three years, you have one week until the full moon to conceive an heir."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she stilled, staring at the first elder. Her head whipped to SesshoMaru. Her surprise turned into accusing glare.

SesshoMaru noticed this and realized the Miko understood the Inuyoukai Language. He reached out to the gag and stilled there, speaking in human language, "You will be quiet or you will suffer dire consequence." He saw flash of fear in her eyes, good, he thought and removed the gag from her mouth and unbound her hands. Her hands went to her face to rub away the feeling of the gag that was tied around her head. She settled glaring at the elders.

SesshoMaru turned to the elders, speaking the ancient language of inu, "And you give me this simple wrench?"

The second elder sneered, "You know the pact, if you didn't find a Miko until the last week, and it is up to us to choose one. We chose her; she's the most powerful in these lands."

SesshoMaru glanced to Kagome, she was now sitting, a defiant look on her face. He saw that she was wise to remain silent and applauded her mentally; after all, she grew up into a young woman. "She belongs to my half-brother. I do not want her."

The third elder shook his head and pointed his gnarled finger at Kagome, "She is unclaimed, unmarked. You have no other choice. The other Mikos are weak compared to her. She will benefit. Mate her, get an heir out of her, do whatever you wish afterward, toss her back to the mutt if you wish."

"You have until the morning after the full moon to conceive an heir." The first rasped and soon, the three of them turned and left from the office.

The second one paused at the doorway, turning back to SesshoMaru, "You know the consequence… We will be here then." He snorted and soon he was gone.

SesshoMaru snarled softly under his breath and returned to his desk, noticing three scrolls waiting for him. He just knew what was coming. He looked up to Kagome, who were still in the room, sitting on the other side of the desk, glaring at him. His fine silver eyebrow rose at her and to his surprise, she belted out in tirade.

"This is just peachy! First thing I knew coming out of the well, those three perverted old men come and take me away. They groped me and sniffed me then the next thing I knew; I'm being disposed on your mat… what is this?" She yelled and he winced at the volume of her voice, "A baby making machine, forget it! Not with you!"

He glared at her, "are you done?" He saw her nod and crossing her arms in defiant motion. "I do not wish this as well. But we both are stuck in this. I can't back out, neither can you. You are bound to me once you were dropped on the mat. Unfortunately, you can't leave the room without me."

She glared at him and snorted, "We'll see about that." She stood up and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before she shrieked and dropped to the floor in the hall, writhing in pain.

SesshoMaru rubbed his face and went into the hallway, noticing she finally stopped writhing in pain and was panting on the floor on all four. The position she was in stirred something in the depth of his belly. "You see, the three perverted old men put a curse on both of us, we can't be apart without you being in pain."

She glared up at him, "What about you, are you not even in pain?" She stood up, tilting her head up since he was a head and half taller than her.

He shook his head, "I felt pain but I have high tolerance. Come, I have much to do." He turned and entered the office.

She muttered under her breath, "Jerk. High tolerance, my arse." She winced as she realized they were in separate room and ran after him into his office. She glanced around, his office was spacious. He had a desk near the porch leading out to a private garden and next to the wall, his armor stood on the stand. His swords were set in its mounts at the desk. There was a wall full of scrolls, a section of the library, she assumed.

"You may sit over there and read any scrolls, if you know how to read. But return them to their proper slots." He said, his eyes not leaving the paperwork he had on his desk. He had heard her muttering insult and brushed it aside. There were other matters he had to focus on first.

Kagome sighed and went to the scrolls, she glanced around and plucked one out by random. Sitting down on the pillow near a small desk by the scrolls, she started to read. She figured, if there were nothing else she could do, the best she can do pass the time by reading, and reading the Lord's scrolls were a highly sought after privilege and she wasn't going to pass that up.

SesshoMaru returned to his paperwork, the three scrolls waiting for him was from the three other Lords, the North, South and the East. They were telling him that they would be visiting by the end of the week, to see if he has a mate, the Lady of the West. Rubbing the bridge of his nose to dispel the oncoming headache, he sighed.

He knew they would object much if they come and find that he has no mate. He could imagine his father sitting across from him, laughing his head off. He had gotten himself in the situation without realizing it when he was younger. He swears the Kami-Sama was playing a cruel trick, perhaps punishing him for whatever he had done when he was younger.

He then remembered something, "You understood InuYoukai language, why is that?"

Kagome looked up from her reading to him and frowned. "Huh? InuYoukai language?"

SesshoMaru switched language, "This language, you understood it when the elders were talking to me, it was the only language they speak."

Kagome blinked and realized he was using barking sequences and she understood it completely. Surprised, she shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess, it just happened."

He frowned. "It just doesn't happen. You just spoke it in the language." He saw her blink in surprise and rose to his feet. He went over to the scrolls and searched for a short while before finding the one. He read the scroll and turned to her, "Interesting. The curse had bonded you to me, making us unable to separate until we complete the mating. It had given you the ability to understand the inuyoukai language."

She stood up and glanced at the scroll in his hands, "Will it go away after we… uhh?" She blushed and moved away.

He glanced at her, amused by her embarrassment. "The curse will be lifted; we will be able to part without pain but as for the language part. I am not quiet sure."

Kagome nodded. "So, I got the language from you, what did you get from me?" She turned back to him, curious and her eyes widen in surprise as she saw his indifference mask slipped off to reveal shock.

He stared at her and realized he had indeed gotten something from her and cursed inwardly. He shoved the scroll back in place and went back to his seat and ignored Kagome in huff.

She stared at him, wondering what had really shaken the stoic lord and shrugged her shoulders, deciding to leave it alone for now. She would try to pry it from him later, apparently, he had indeed gotten something from her and it was embarrassing for him to reveal it. She groaned and rolled her head, trying to get the knick out of her neck and sat back down to continue reading the scroll. She was in a bind and she has no idea how to get out of it. It looked like SesshoMaru would be her first and from how the things were going to happen, she would be giving him a heir. Shaking her head, it was too much to think, she decided to focus on the matter on hand and worry about losing her virginity later.

The silence, as much he enjoyed it was unnerving. He glanced up to find Kagome asleep on the desk, her head plopped on the scroll she was reading. He sighed and rose from his desk and picked her up. There was nothing else to do but get some rest for the night.

He found her to be light. She had curled up in his arm and burrowed farther into his chest, clutching onto his haori. He wondered if she was so naïve asleep and sighed. Entering his bedroom, he deposited her upon his bed and watched her curl up and hug a pillow, she sighed in her sleep.

Eyeing her indecent kimono, he knew she was from the future and wondered for a moment there, was the women in the future indecent as well? What was modesty limit then? He shrugged out of his haori and took his boots off, setting them beside his bed. Only in his hakama, he sat beside her and started to take her shoes and stocks off.

He got up and went to the wardrobe on the far side of the room and rummaged through it, finding one of his haori and returned to the bed. He shook her awake, not wanting her to wear such things to bed, he was sure it was uncomfortable. She mumbled and turned over. He figured he would had to do it himself, he cracked his knuckles and started to shred her shirt and green skirt away from her body, leaving her in white odd nagajugan, assumed the future had better designs. Figuring it would not be best to venture into that territory; he picked her up and quickly wrapped her up in the haori and laid her back down on the bed. The entire time, she did not wake or complain and he figured she was tired and had a long day.

He laid his head down on the pillow next to her, he found her scent of storm and sakura blossom soothing and calming. She was human; her scents were not like any others, very decent and tolerable. Upon touch of her skin, there was crackle between her Miko and his youki but it was not enough to harm him. He knew she had enough power to purify him but with trust he plan to gain from her, she will not have any need to purify him and he hoped so.

Caressing her cheek, her face turned to him. He studied her profile, complementing if she was suitable to bear him an heir. She was outspoken, defiant and strong willed, however, she had a nurturing and caring nature he had seen her with Rin. Her face was simple but pretty, not ugly or gorgeous like most noble female were. The moment there, he realized, she bore a similarity to Midoriko, one of the greatest Miko, his own mother.

He supposed; the only good thing the three elders did was to drop this woman in his lap, however he would not admit that. He had admired this particular woman since the moment she came out of melted bone of his father with the Tessaiga. He recalled, she was young back then, few years ago, he assumed she was about fifteen or sixteen, now, she had grown into her body, a young woman. Sighing, he turned over and promptly fell asleep; he would deal with her the next day.

* * *

AN:

Yelps! I didn't realize I would get so much favors on the very first chapters. That's a first for me. Usually, readers would get hooked into my story about quarter way through the entire story. I am actually a bit worried, because, since the first chapter held so much promises to you all, the rest of the story… I have no idea. I hope you all like it… I have to warn you, Sesshy-kun is going to be a bit out of characters and few things may be a bit odd here. But I'll see how it goes on as I update the story every week on Thursday, if I get a lot of reviews, I might do earlier. I uploaded this chapter earlier because the first chapter already got more reviews than I expected.

Question: Will you read 'Water and Fire'? I have the story, almost complete. It's about Sess/Kag, inspired by Memoir of a Geisha, it is almost similar to the movie but canon to the InuYasha series. Let me know if you want to read this… I liked it so far myself, but I need to watch the movie again to be farther inspired to finish the story. I can promise you this; it will turn out similar to the movie, but not entirely and change very, very differently halfway through. Let me know and I will post it sooner too.


	3. Day Two

Seven Days : Day 2

* * *

Kagome sighed, having the best night sleep ever. She figured she was back home, and the whole thing of going down the well and being kidnapped by three perverted old youkai and bounded to SesshoMaru because they wanted a baby between her and the lord of iceberg was a horrible dream.

Sitting up, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, her bed was the most comfortable, soft and silky, and her pajama was silky as well. Blinking her eyes open, she took in the room, expecting to be back in her bedroom, but she was wrong. She glanced around the grand room; it was large, but not overly done. There were few beautiful scrolls hanging on the wall along with some painting. There was dresser with mirror on the far end of the room with a large wardrobe next to it. The bed was in the center, almost a king sized, to her surprise, it was western styled, not like typical Japanese futon.

Searching her mind how she had gotten there, she realized her nightmare was true and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep at the desk in SesshoMaru's office. She gasped and turned to find him lying in bed beside her, looking up at her. Shrieking, she toppled out of the bed and fell smack onto the floor.

Amused, he moved to her side and looked at her on the floor, "Comfortable on the floor, ne?" His silver hair fell liquidly over his shoulder, brushing the floor beside her feet.

She gaped at him. Realizing he had made a joke and saw amusement dance in his eyes. She was speechless and saw few white and green shreds on the floor and picked it up, she inspected the piece of cloth and recognized it was once her school uniform.

It all pieced in her mind and she went red, "How… how dare you!" She yelled at him, "You, you shredded my last piece of clothes! You pervert!"

SesshoMaru inwardly sighed, glaring at her, "The indecent kimono you wore was dirty, shorn, and I wouldn't have my mate wear it or sleep in it. She is to wear proper attire, even to bed." He gestured to the haori she was wearing, "Today, you will be fitted for proper kimono and other clothing."  
Kagome gaped as she watched him slip out of bed and walk over to the wardrobe and pulled out some articles of clothes. His words churned in her mind and suddenly, red flag went up once again, forgetting the shredded school uniform, she stood up and gaped at him, "Mate? Whoa, where did this come from? I thought I was supposed to be here to give you a baby… now, what is this?"

SesshoMaru turned back to her, tossing her one of his haori, which was long enough to become a makeshift kimono. "Hai, mate. You weren't my first choice but unfortunately for me, you're my only choice. The three cardinal lords had demanded me to find a mate before the end of this week as well. You have a lot to learn this week before we become official."

Kagome was now steaming, "This is not fair! I'm being forced into marriage, with you!" She shouted, stomping her feet, "There's no love between us, you hate me, you tried to kill me, I'm sure after this week and after once you have your baby, you're going to kill me!"

SesshoMaru glared at her, tired of her tirade, he grabbed her by the arm and brought her flush to his hard body, glaring down, he softly told her, "I will not have that. Love or no love, you will be my mate, the Lady of the Western Land; you will give me heir and perhaps, more." He threw her to the bed and disappeared behind folding wall to change his clothes.

Kagome gasped as she stared after him, unsure what she had saw in his eyes, there were fleeting hint of frustration, anger, irritation, but she was sure she saw hurt as well. It was all new to her, having SesshoMaru showing emotions, even if it were only through his eyes.

She could grasp the concept that he was frustrated with the whole situation as well. Why would a human-hating youkai Lord want a human for a mate? Everything she had knew before yesterday was pretty much thrown out of the window. The elders, obviously from SesshoMaru's inu youkai clan wanted SesshoMaru to have an heir pretty soon. How bad was it is for him to have a child? So many questions to find answer for and she figured, she will get the answer sooner or later.

Making a resolve, glancing over her shoulder to the stoic lord across the room who had his back to her, she decided to take one day at a time and see how it goes, after all, her mother had told her countless time over, worse situations were merely a illusion of the best situation. She knew it to be true, after all, how would she come to befriend a inu-hanyou, a perverted monk, a taijiya and a kitsune?

Fate must had a weird sense of humor, throwing her five hundreds of years in the past with a bauble that's bound to attract attention, now throwing her at the feet of the most stoic, but rather very handsome, Lord and binding them together, perhaps, forever. She cursed the fate silently and went on to getting dressed. After all, she has nothing to lose but the shards that hung around her neck and her life.

She picked up the haori she had threw down in frustration and decided to don it, it fell decently to her ankle, just shy shorter than the necessary length. She searched the wardrobes for obi and found none, she realized, he was right, she had to be fitted for new kimono and such. She found sash that SesshoMaru always wore around his hip, it was yellow and blue. At least it complimented the makeshift kimono which was blue with black curves across the shoulder and the hem of the sleeves.

While tying the belt around her waist, decently making a simple obi, she thought about what had happened and recalled that the elders had told SesshoMaru that he had until the morning after the full moon to impregnate her. She gasped and realized it was five days away after today. Blushing horribly, she figured the only way to do that was to do the act. Despite her being seventeen, she had never had time to think about it, her life always been busy with time hopping, school and the search for Shikon no Tama. Sex, usually on the mind of teenage from her time wasn't on her mind until now and the mere thought made her go red easily.

SesshoMaru returned, fully attired in his black hakama and dark green haori. He stared at Kagome, finding she looked quiet good in his haori, it fell a bit past her knees and the sleeves were rather long, she had to fold it up, yet the way she had dressed herself was far decent and flattered her body. The blue had brought out her eyes more. Nodding in approval, he turned to the doors.

"Come, we will get you some breakfast, I have a lot to work in the office. You will be fitted for your kimono there then." He announced his voice held indifference tone.

Kagome glared at him, "And?" As she felt there was something else he wanted to tell her.

He turned, "You will have lessons as well in obedience and manners."

She huffed, "I'm not the dog here…" She muttered under her breath, following the distant lord. He had heard her and nearly snorted but refrained, chuckling inwardly.

After getting breakfast for Kagome, they both returned to his office and he had sat himself down at the desk once again, reading and writing on the scrolls. Kagome went to the wall of library and started to search for something to read, she figured she'd pick up on about Inu, read up about their history so she'd get to know SesshoMaru and InuYasha better.

After a quiet while, Kagome looked up from her reading, watching SesshoMaru write in several scrolls, back and forth. He also had small abacus as well. Surprised to see him use ancient mean of calculator, she asked, "What are you working on?"

Without breaking away from his work, he replied, "Inventory."

Curious, Kagome moved to his desk and sat, watching him work, "For what?"

He looked up at her, "You're curious than a neko."

Kagome huffed, "Well, excuse me, if I'm going to be around, I'm bound to be curious to know what's going on."

He gave a nod, approving of her desire to learn, "Inventory for the land, I am given annual reports from villages in my kingdom. It is my duty to see it through."

"Oh." Kagome simply said and watched him count on the abacus and write on different scrolls.

He felt strange, not annoyed that Kagome was watching him but comforted. He decided to fill her in a bit more, after all, perhaps, someday; she would do this work for him. "The way I do it in my land, everything comes together and is divided, by the amount of people." He explained as he kept on working. "I patrol most of the year, to keep my kingdom at peace, and over see what the villages needed. I almost rarely come home but once a year for a month or two to do this." He stopped and looks up.

Kagome frowned, "Why can't you send out others to do this for you? So you'd be home more often."

He rested his chin on his interlaced hands, "I prefer to be out there, it is rather dull here."

She gave a shy smile, "Oh. Is that all you do?"  
He looked back down at his paperwork, "No. That is not all I do, being a Lord is a hard work, heavy burden as well." He suddenly realized, his father was right at the moment, remembering his father told him that he had wished for a mate, a Lady to help him to rule the land. Ruling alone was hard but with a companion, a mate who has enough head on her shoulders ease the burdens. He glanced up at her, studying her profile as she took one of his scrolls to read. She was a rarity among many women, she knew how to read, write and from what he could understand, she knew math and history as well. She was educated while many women in this time weren't. He supposed, he got the best of all Miko. The only thing about her that he disliked was her rash attitude, which had to change.

Despite his reputation of 'human-hater', he had respect for humans who were worthy in his eyes and sadly, only a very few he had respected. It's not like he would admit to anyone, but he did deeply respected Kagome for who she is and her sense of duty and honor.

Two women came in; they had odds and ends in their arms, bolts of silks, box of sewing supplies and tapes. Kagome blinked as SesshoMaru gestured for her to go to the women. She stood up and walked over to the library side of the office. Soon, she was ambushed by the two women, cloths of silk draped over her, swaddled, poked by the pins, snipped and nearly gagged as the material wrapped around her.

An hour later, Kagome had enough; she batted away the woman with the pins, "Ouch, stop poking me! That's just enough!"

SesshoMaru looked up and noticed Kagome in ridiculous state, she was covered with silk that he had no idea where one begin and another end. "That will not do." He stood up and walked over to her, inspecting the silk, "This is a cheap silk."

Kagome gasped, she took one end and glanced at it, "Cheap? This is like the finest I've ever seen… I like the color!"

SesshoMaru hid his smirk, "No, no. It clashes with your complexion." He picked up the book with samples and leafed through it, "This, this, and that. Oh, never mind. Make kimono out of all colors in this book… Nothing seems right."

Kagome gaped at him. "But, but, I don't need that many…" She stilled as she saw the gleam in his eyes and she wondered if she should fear him. "What are you thinking?"  
The two women giggled as SesshoMaru returned to his desk. The first one rose, "My Lady," She whispered into Kagome's ear, "Many kimono are required to be made for the Lady… after all, you will only might wear them once… you may get lucky to wear them twice."

Kagome's eyes widened and she went beet red. She glanced at SesshoMaru and saw amusement dancing in his eyes and growled softly, "Oh, no… no way." She stomped her foot, "I'm not even going there." She turned her back and held her arms out, singling for the women to resume fitting her. She became ten shades redder as she heard his low chuckle and shivered at the sound. She wondered if she kept blushing, the color would become permanent on her skin.

As soon Kagome was finished fitted, she was told by the women that she would have her first batch of kimonos ready by morning. Rin had come bounding in begging to play with Kagome. SesshoMaru gave a nod, telling her that she could play with Kagome as long she was in close range. The instructor happened to be away from the palace and the lessons were postponed until the next day. Then, Kagome and Rin stepped out into the private garden outside the office and played there.

SesshoMaru felt the tug of the bond between him and her, he assumed that she had tripped close to out of range but came back. It happened every once in a while. It became unbearable to ignore, he stopped his work and went to the porch, sitting there, watching Kagome and Rin play.

Watching the two human girls play, he felt content seeing their face lit up in smile and laughers. His mind wandered far back to when his father had asked him if there was something he wanted to protect. Suddenly, like an answer beamed from above, Kagome and Rin shone for a brief moment in the sunshine. He realized they were the two he wished to protect with his life; to protect such innocent, keeping them safe from the world's malice and pain. Every smile upon their face was worth more ryu he had ever owned, and that was saying a lot.

"Hai, father… I do want to protect those two… and more…" He rose from his sitting and returned to his desk, glancing over his paper work, the villages, the land and many others in his kingdom of the Western Land. It was a burden but he knew he was the only one able to maintain it. His patrol of his land for years had seen to prosper of his land. His land was the wealthiest of all four kingdoms, thanks to him and the wealth wasn't only in money but in vegetation and prosperity.

He took a scroll he had not touched yet and unrolled it. It was list of criminals that his guards had caught, their crimes and where they are being held, or when they had been killed for their crimes. The list started out with minor crimes, all of them had been properly handled by either the village headmen or the guards. He read on and soon, the crimes got worse and horrible, many were put in the village's jail. Some of the crimes were worse and brought to his palace's dungeon, awaiting justice from him.

Sighing, he decided to deal with the criminals his dungeon had been gathering in past year later, when the time is right. His priority of now is Kagome. Rubbing his face to ward off the oncoming headache, he knew he had to get her to trust him and see that he wasn't the person that his reputation had earned him. Her trust mattered the most to him, he didn't want a mate who didn't trust him nor had any bad thought about him.

The day had passed by in mild peace, they had supper together, Kagome's attention was focused on the little girl while SesshoMaru's attention was focused on her. Little they knew their feelings were changing for one another. Kagome had joined him to bed without complaint, having a new yakuta to sleep in, she fell asleep promptly on her side of the bed, not knowing SesshoMaru had stayed up longer besides her, studying her in her sleep and soon slept after, soundly, content with his decision about the Miko.

* * *

AN: Glad you all liked the story so far. This chapter and the next chapter focus on the both's feeling and thoughts about one another, their struggles to accept the fact without fighting so much against it. I've seen so many fics where Kagome and SesshoMaru fight each other so much, which is a bit immature. SesshoMaru is well several centuries old, I am pretty sure he is wise enough to not rise to bantering and Kagome, becoming a young woman, dealing with the reality of Sengoku Jidai on near daily basis, it's bound to make her perspective a bit more mature. Every one struggles with changes that are smacked in their face and it is not an overnight change. Trust me, I know this myself, being a married woman to a very stubborn, most childish and hardheaded man ever, changes doesn't happen overnight and it is very hard to endure, especially when you are a stubborn person as well. Kagome and SesshoMaru, the way I view them, they are not overall stubborn but rather very accepting with changes, yet they struggles with it as well. I better stop ranting and let you review. Thanks! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come up. 


	4. Day Three

Seven Days : Day Three

* * *

Morning dawned, SesshoMaru rolled out of bed and stretched, he paused, frowning as he tried to put everything in place and remembered that Kagome was here as well. He turned around and saw her still sleeping. Snorting slightly, he moved and went on his usual morning routine.

An hour later, he stood by her side of the bed and glared at the sleeping Miko. She was currently hugging his pillow. He poked her with one of his claw and got no response. Glaring dagger into her, he wondered about the girl. Yesterday she had gotten up on orderly time, yet this morning, she has not. He knew she had no problem sleeping next to him since they were forced to and had no choices.

He wasn't going to let the elderly defeat him; he will follow in the matter and mate with Kagome, just to be free of the bond. For now, he rather to keep it under secretly for it could had pose a risk to him since being bound to Kagome was a weakness. Patience was one of the virtues of being a lord. Right now, it was running out because he couldn't leave the bedroom because she chose to sleep in.

Poking her again, yet harder than the last, he was rewarded by her batting hand. Growling under his breath, he grabbed the pillow and yanked it away from her. She gave a yawn and rolled over, searching for another pillow and found one and snuggled up into it. He seethed right then.

"Wrench!" He muttered and pulled the blanket away from her body. Yet, she curled up and snuggled deeper into the pillow again, yet oblivious to the world. He looked upward and counted under his breath and turned away to make across his room. Shortly, he returned with a tea cup in his hand, filled to the brim with water.

Kagome's screech rang through the entire palace, possible the entire Western Land, giving everyone a moment pause, wondering what had happened. In the private of the Lord's bedroom, Kagome glared at the said Lord, soaked with ice cold water. He glared back, his face masked with indifference, holding the empty tea cup. One would have to look very carefully to find mirth in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome seethed as she peeled herself out of the bed and saw her kimono was soaked on the top, showing her nice ample bosom to the world through the white silk and gave another screech.

"Stop that infernal caterwauling. Get dressed and hurry up." SesshoMaru snarled as he placed the teacup back on the nightstand.

Kagome gave a huff, "I was having a nice sleep, thank to you, and you woke me up in unfashionable manner!" She stomped toward the wardrobe that held her kimono in.

SesshoMaru stood there, narrowed eyed at her, "You are to be my mate, the Lady of the Western Land, you will wake up on orderly manner, get ready for the day and put yourself forth in responsibility and manner as well obedience to the Lord, which is me. Today, you have wasted half of the morning, therefore, had wasted the time given to the kingdom for your precious selfishness need of sleeping in. That is unacceptable."

Kagome spun around, "Hey! I didn't ask for this. Where I come from, it's perfectly all right to sleep in once in a while!" She shot back. "And the world kept going on just fine around me. I don't see how I have to wake up for this stupid land and all that. I'm only gonna carry your baby and I am sure you're going to kick me right out, depriving me of my child and I have to move on, finish searching for the shards and give it to InuYasha and go back to my world as if this whole thing never happened."

SesshoMaru was quick and slammed Kagome to the wardrobe, his hand around her neck, he snarled in her face. "How many times must I repeat to get through your mind that you are to be my mate? You will bear me my heir. You will be the Lady of the West, ruling by my side as long I live. There will be no kicking you out onto your sorry little ass." He stood back up and loosened his hold on Kagome. Still holding her, he whispered softly, "I will not have any other woman but you…"

She stared up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You… you're going to keep me here?"

"Yes. You will help me rule the Western Land. You and I have not many choices but we are to make best of this. Now, today, you will have lesson in obedience and manner." He reached behind her and pulled out a kimono and handed it to her, "Wear this today."

Kagome gasped as she took hold the kimono and held it to her chest. She watched him move toward the bed and sat down, his back facing her. She berated herself because it was a repeat after yesterday, yet a little bit different. She had saw a new emotion in his eyes and it was longing, baffled, she shook her head, it was too much for her to take in. Silently, she turned around and slipped her yakuta and dressed in the kimono given to her by him.

It wasn't until she finished tying the obi that he had chosen the kimono that matched his. It was silver with red hue on the hem and black outlined curved lines pattern. The obi was black with silver leave patterns as well. It was simple and beautiful and it had flattered her figure very nicely. Slipping on the black and silver slipper, she moved to the vanity and pulled her hair up in simple bun and stuck black lacquered sticks in her hair to hold it in place.

Still rather upset, Kagome turned and walked toward the door and opened it. She saw SesshoMaru rise from the bed and walked past her out of the room. Seething under her breath, she followed him to the office. Since they had missed breakfast served in the dining hall, the servants brought them food in the office. Kagome sat at her usual place and ate in silence while SesshoMaru went over his scrolls.

When Kagome was almost done with her breakfast, SesshoMaru had singled a servant and told him to bring Rin's instructors to the office. A tall inu-youkai of black inu clan came in and approached SesshoMaru.

"SesshoMaru-Sama, you requested me here?" He asked as he bowed before the desk.

SesshoMaru gestured to Kagome, "For next couple of days, I need you to teach her everything about being a Lady. Everything; she needs to learn them all before the end of third day. Take whatever means necessary if you must."

Kagome gaped at SesshoMaru and spat, "Hey! I can be good mannered person! I did not live in a cave!"

SesshoMaru gave her a raised eyebrow, "Oh, it is rather impolite to shoot such thing out of your mouth. One would think you live with the õkami clan in the east. Their prince, Kogua, I believe is rather blasé." He knew he had hit a spot.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh!" She turned her nose and crossed her arms, "Well, I happen to think he is much nicer than you and has more manners toward woman."

SesshoMaru curled his lips at her, "Too bad. The next time he put his hand on you, I will cut them off, perhaps more." Kagome ignored him and turned her back to him. "Do what you must." SesshoMaru said to the instructor and returned to his paperwork.

The instructor introduced himself as Shinji. Kagome eyed warily at him, he looked very imitating, his hair was peppered black, his skin was dark from being under the sun most of the time and he bore lots of old war scar on his face, arms and hands. He held air of no nonsense. She wondered if he is part of SesshoMaru's army, perhaps a general, retired one as it is which later on she had learned he was.

Kagome began to relax as the instructor sat himself across from her with the low tea table between them. As soon she began to slouch, a sharp crack rang in the air and she yelped, clutching her hand. He had whacked a reed stick over her hand.

"One would think you were raised by the baboons." She winced and had a flashback of Naraku in her mind. He glared at her disdainfully. "You are a Lady of the court, you must act like one or else you would mar the name of the house of Nishi." He gave her another whack across the back of her hand.

She glared at him and he glared back.

"I am not going to go easy on you because you are a human. SesshoMaru-Sama wants me to turn you from," He gave her a look over and snorted, "that, into a Lady. In my opinion, you might as well be a waste of time." He gave another whack.

SesshoMaru had to refrain from laughing and ignored them. He kept working through his papers through until lunch time; an occasional whacking would break the silence in the air. He got up and stretched, hating to do desk job and turned to look out of the patio door that led to the garden which were separated by a tall wall that bordered the castle ground to his vast Western Land.

Shinji had stopped the lesson, allowing Kagome to join SesshoMaru for lunch in the dining hall. Lunch was short with heavy silence and occasional glaring from her. Then the rest of the afternoon was spent outside in the garden where SesshoMaru trained with his generals, doing moves and rounds. Kagome was forced to sit aside with her instructor, enduring occasional whacks to her hands in crash course of learning mannerism being a Lady.

During the lesson, her mind wandered to the lord as she watched him move with grace, practicing his swordsmanship. The last couple of days had given her insight of who the man or rather, the demon is. She had never thought he would possesses such ability to feel any emotions, all she knew of him that he was a heartless cruel man. But now, everything changed. Watching him, she realized, he was indifferent to everyone else, yet around Rin, he would keep the mask up, but his eyes and body language showed different, expressing his true feeling toward the little girl.

She saw that he did indeed care for the girl as if she was his own daughter. It was not much like a human father would care for his child, but rather, a demon father. She figured it was the only way he could express, after all, he is a demon and the kind of love he showed for the girl was tough love. Rin didn't mind, she adored SesshoMaru and had followed him around, if to the end of the earth was possible, she would.

Kagome turned back to her writing practice and wondered, would he love her? He did mention that he would have her and no other. It had sounded that he was actually admitting his feeling to her. He was a dog demon, dog, from her knowledge are very loyal and Sango had once told her, dog demons mate for life. She worried most of all in her relationship with SesshoMaru was the lack of love between the two. She looked up to find him staring at her. Blushing, she realized, whatever he give her, she will have to accept and interpret as feeling for her from him. She had no idea how a demon treat their mate and figured it was different from humans. Making a silent vow, she would find everything about demons and their expression of emotions, because it would be the only way she would know, after all, she wouldn't be receiving normal human affection, but rather, a demon ones from him.

During dinner, SesshoMaru watched Kagome eat her dinner. She had been with him in the last three days, and not even once she expressed about her friends. Surely, must by now she would be asking about them or wondering if they were worried about her. Her eyes met his and he tilted his head slightly in curiosity, "You have not mentioned your friends since you arrived here."

"I have thought about them. They must be searching for me by now, usually, InuYasha come and get me after three days in my time." She saw his sliver brow rise and rolled her eyes. "InuYasha can't stand me being away so long. I am not worried, Kikyo and I share same soul, and she will tell him if I am in danger."

SesshoMaru frowned slightly at the thought of Kagome having any connection with the undead Miko. "You share the same soul, therefore, you can relay message to her?" He asked.

"No. Only emotions and feelings. If she feels my emotions in the last few days, she would know I am all right." Kagome said offhand and took drink of her tea.

"So, I should be expecting them to come within few days once they find your scent trail." SesshoMaru said as he finished his cup of sake.

"Maybe. InuYasha is not going to like this."

"He has feeling for you." He bluntly put, staring into her blue eyes.

She nodded and shrugged. "Yes and no. We thought our relationship was progressing but he kept getting me and Kikyo confused. I broke it right off, telling him that I can't keep going like that. I rather to be friends with him, nothing more." She rested her chin on her hand, looking at the lord. "Truth to be told, I've never told anyone this…" She took the broken marble from her necklace up to her face, "The Shikon no Tama, I had thought a long time about it and I've already decided my wish. It requires a selfless wish in order to make it disappear."

"And you have one."

"Yes. I'm going to wish for Kikyo to have a soul of her own and live again so she and InuYasha will have a second chance."

SesshoMaru's nodded, "That is rather very selfless of you to wish that."

The rest of dinner was in comfortable silence until Shinji came to them, requesting to continue lessons with Kagome for the rest of the day. SesshoMaru caught a pleading look from Kagome, asking him to rescue her from Shinji, he gave her a shake of a head and smirked, seeing her fume and glare angry look at him.

As the evening rolled around, SesshoMaru had to do his round around the palace, meeting with every retainers and head servants, getting news and giving out instructions for the rest of the year. Kagome was forced to walk along with SesshoMaru, enduring humiliation balancing a china bowl on her head. Each time she achieved the distance, her instructor would add another bowl to her head, making it difficult for her to keep up with SesshoMaru at his pace and not breaking the bowls.

Kagome sighed in relief as they approached SesshoMaru's bedchamber and followed him in and made a bee line to her wardrobe, pulling out her night yakuta. She quickly dressed with her back to SesshoMaru who had done the same on the other side of the room.

As SesshoMaru slipped into bed, he sat up and gave Kagome a pointed glare. "For your disobedience earlier today, you are going to sleep on the floor tonight." He picked her pillow and blanket and dropped it on the floor beside the bed.

Glaring at the stoic lord, she grabbed the pillow and the blanket, turned her nose high and stomped her way out of the bedroom, out of range. She knew it would hurt him as much it hurt her. She also knew his pride and stubborn was equal to her own and would not succumb to defeat. Wincing as the excruciating pain of being apart from SesshoMaru, she allowed the pillow to hit the floor and she laid herself down and draped the blanket over her body. Biting her lips, she fought the pain and finally, after a while, she passed out.

At first, it was amusing to see her ticked off but now, with her out of the boundary, the pain hit him as well. He waited a while, enduring the pain and realized she wasn't coming back. Growling under his breath, he got out of the bed and staggered toward the door. He pushed it open and glanced around, finding her in pile on the floor down the hall way. The pain was starting to become less as he approached her. He picked her up and sighed in relief as the pain subdued yet it still lingered. He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt as he carried her back to the bed and tucked her in on her side and finally, he collapsed beside her, allowing himself to fall asleep.

­

* * *

AN:

You all were begging for update sooner than Thursday, so here it is. Thank you for wonderful support and keep up, I am actually enjoying this. Water and Fire will be also updated at the same time along with this story. Be sure to read the story and review over there too. Thank you all so much!

I bet you all were wondering about InuYasha and the others. Where InuYasha stand with Kagome, I had to bring in Kikyo, I generally don't like her very much. When it comes to InuYasha, I rather to have him pair off with Kagome, but then again, to make it work where Kagome is paired off with SesshoMaru, I gotta pair him off with Kikyo. I like to keep it original. Thanks!


	5. Day Four

_For lack of actions in the last chapter, think of "calm before the storm". This chapter makes up for the actions._

Day Four:

* * *

SesshoMaru's eyes blinked open to the faint light misting through his window. Dawn was approaching and he knew, it was the fourth day since Kagome had been with him. He sat up and stretched, he flinched as he felt all of his muscles twinges with soreness before they faded away into nothing. He glanced to his side where Kagome laid.

He could tell by the scent that she was still in deep healing sleep and wouldn't be able to wake up for several more hours. Growling softly under his breath, he rose and went on about his morning ritual of getting dressed and all that. As he finished donned his day clothing, he went to the wardrobe and chose the kimono Kagome would wear for the day and laid it on the bed.

"My Lord?" Huro asked as he came to the bedroom after being summoned. He bowed and stood up, waiting for his order of the day.

"Huro, have breakfast brought here today. I will be staying here for the morning. And bring my work from the office." SesshoMaru said with indifference as he stood by the window, glancing out to his land. Huro bowed and left the bedroom. SesshoMaru turned to the bed and scowled as he watched Kagome sleep. "Bothersome girl." He muttered under his breath.

As the breakfast was brought, he went on to working on his documents, finishing up the inventory. Once a year, he would do the land's inventory and it usually took him three or four days to go through them all, since he ruled a very large and abundant land, it was a lot of work. He was glad he was almost done with the inventory; there were other things he had to attend to as well, such as dealing with the prisoners, overseeing his military and new recruits.

He glanced once again at Kagome, seeing that she had rolled over in her sleep, snuggling up to his pillow. He rested his chin on his fist, watching her. "I suppose, the good thing out of this situation, I get a mate, an intelligent one who might be able to help me with my burden." He murmured, knowing Kagome might as well do his inventory while he does the patrol of his land. Kagome had shown curiosity the other day about his inventory. He knew she could read and write very well and didn't find the task bothersome like most ladies of the court would find.

Kagome started to stir and stretch in bed before opening her eyes. She yawned and sat up. She glanced around and found SesshoMaru sitting at a small desk by the patio, writing on a scroll, appearing very intently focused. She stood up and moved about the room quietly as she could, to get ready for the day. Her muscles protested with soreness as she moved about and she realized her muscles had hurt from the pain she had forced upon herself and SesshoMaru last night, murmuring under her breath, "I am so not gonna do that again."

"See to it that you don't." SesshoMaru's cold voice rang behind her and she yelped, twirling around to find him staring at her with cold eyes.

"Well." She spat, glowering at him, "You banished me to the floor, which was unfair. I just had enough!"

SesshoMaru rose to his feet and walked over to her, towering over her. "It was your punishment for your defiance yesterday morning. I will not have such behavior coming from my mate."

Kagome seethed as she glared up at him, not allowing herself be imitated by him. "Who are you to say what I am to do and what I can't do? I am my own person!" She poked her finger into his chest rather hard as she could.

SesshoMaru's hand flashed before her eyes, quickly gripping her neck and raising her from the ground. Her toes barely touched the floor as she gasped. "You forget your place here. I am the Lord here, you are in my house, my land, and thus, you must obey me, wench."

Kagome gripped around his wrist, snarling as if she was a demoness. "My name is not wench." She grounded out, her nails biting into his arm, "My name is Kagome! In past few days I've been here, you have not called me once by my name!"

He snarled softly as he threw her to the floor. "My using your name is a privilege and you have yet earned it. You are being stupid and insane to think you could defy me." He turned and went to the bed, picking up the kimono and threw it at Kagome, "Get dressed. You have slept in this morning, therefore, missed breakfast. You will not have any food until lunch is served."

Kagome glared at him as she gripped the kimono in her hands. "I didn't ask for this." She said as she rose to her feet.

He turned to her, his eyes lined with tinge of redness, causing her to back up in fear. "Neither did I. I've been trying to be very patient with you and your little antics. Either you learn your place or I will make sure you do. Now, shut up and get dressed." He finally snarled before turning his back on her.

Kagome turned her back to him and started to get dressed. The kimono was beautiful and once again, had matched SesshoMaru's outfit. He was wearing white with yellow and gold and her kimono was overall pale yellow with gold obi and white design of phoenix in spread wing across the hem of her skirt and sleeves. It was breathtaking beautiful and she was sure it had flattered her figure, like the other kimono had done.

When she had finished slipping her slipper on, Huro came to the door, bowing before them, "My Lord, Lady." He handed the scroll to SesshoMaru, "Shinji is ready and waiting in the hallway." He then turned and left the room.

Kagome gaped, "Shinji again?"

SesshoMaru gave a small nod as he unrolled the scroll and took a glance at it. "You are not complete with your training. Come, we must see to the prisoners this morning." He left the room with Kagome chasing after him, trying to keep up with his strides. Shinji had caught up with them with a servant by him, holding several bowls.

"My Lady, that is rather undignified for you to run." Shinji scolded as he whacked her backside with his reed stick.

Kagome stopped and twirled towards him, glaring. "Then, how am I to keep up with SesshoMaru's pace without running?" She spat.

SesshoMaru stopped and turned to them, watching as Shinji looked down at her, placing a china plate on her head. "A lady is never in a hurry, if she must, she glide." He twirled the girl around and gave her a light shove. Kagome seethed and assumed position to walk properly as she could, her hands hidden in the sleeves across her belly and her head high.

SesshoMaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and resumed walking toward the prison section of his palace, which was on the other side of the military compound, south to the palace itself.

By the time they reached the prison section, Kagome had increased three bowls on her head and was struggling to keep it balanced while standing beside him. She looked utterly ridiculous, receiving strange looks from servants, soldiers and prisoners as they passed by.

SesshoMaru ignored her the entire time, pretending that she wasn't there. He met with the prison warden. "Bring the prisoners out and line them up." He said as he handed the scroll to the warden.

Kagome stood several feet behind him, standing very still as she could, listening and watching as the warden brought out the prisoners. They were variants of oni, humans and youkai, all of them appeared commoners and filthy. She figured it was another procedure that SesshoMaru had to do while he was at the palace each year. It was quiet a number of prisoners that had gathered over the year.

SesshoMaru glanced and saw the curious look in Kagome's eyes and brought his hand up to gesture for her to come and stand beside him. She moved and stood by him, tried to look at him without ditching the bowl off her head. He explained as the warden and the guards arranged the prisoners according to the list on the scroll, "Prisoners are gathered over in the year according to their crimes. They are the worse of all in the land. Usually villages handle their own criminals, but when it comes to rapist and murders, they are brought here."

"And you execute your judgment on them?" Kagome asked quietly as she watched the prisoners stand before them, their hands and feet bound in shackles.

"Hai. Today, I am simply listing their crimes to them and they will return to prison."

"What's going to happen to them, what is their punishment?" She asked, afraid she had already known what fate had befallen them.

"Death. There are various means of death that they will receive. I will see which types are more fitting for their crimes."

Kagome turned her head slightly to watch, trying to balance the bowls on her head. SesshoMaru stepped up, inspecting each prisoner as he read the scroll given back to him. She listened to him as he stated each prisoner's crimes and winced slightly, they were indeed the worse. They had killed, pillaged, raped and terrorized countless of times. Many did not show any remorse and SesshoMaru had ordered long painful death for those. Few did give remorse and begged for their lives, yet SesshoMaru did not relent. Very few were granted quick death. Little she understood, he would be the one who will be their executioner, after all, he is the Taiyoukai and he has the different mean to kill them, it was almost as if he were setting example for his kingdom.

"When will they be executed?" Kagome asked the prisoner warden who had stood aside near her. He was a tiger youkai, a burly looking one with scars marring his feature.

"In few days. In the village nearby, there's a large marketplace where nearly all of the Western Land gather once a month to trade and sell." He replied, watching with a surly expression.

Kagome gave a slight nod and sighed, "I never thought SesshoMaru had to do this."

"It's the best method; no other lords of the other lands do this. SesshoMaru-sama felt it was best if he give example to the people, which is why we have less of those prisoners than any other kingdoms."  
"Oh." She said as the warden left her to take the prisoners back to their prisons and SesshoMaru joined her side. They returned to the palace in silence, yet Shinji kept whacking her for her missteps. As they reached the palace, she was already fuming, having received quiet amount of whacking because she kept tripping over rough ground.

SesshoMaru felt a tug and realized Kagome had stopped a quiet distance away and turned to find Kagome glowing bluish. He realized she was very angry, glaring at Shinji. She had taken the bowls down from her head and grabbed the reed stick, whacking him smartly across the face once before clenching her fist to cause the stick dissolve in her hand under her Miko power.

His eyebrow rose as she started to yell at Shinji. "That's it! I've had enough of you whacking me every step of the way. This is just downright humiliation! I know I walk just fine and surely, no one can walk like that all day without having a stick up their butt!" She yelled at him and started to throw the bowl at Shinji, causing it crash onto the wall every time he dodged. He noted that the instructor looked terrified despite his weathered experience in the battlefield. The ex-general of his decided to turn tail and flee.

Kagome saw she had no victim to express her rage, and turned upon SesshoMaru, "You!" She screamed and stomped up to him, she had two bowls left in her arm. He wondered if he should flee as well but realized, he is the taiyoukai and it wouldn't do for him to cower before a mere human. He stood his ground, staring stoically at her. "I can't stand this anymore! I had enough! Any more of this, you will have a doll for a mate and I am not going to be a doll!" She threw the bowl toward SesshoMaru, who had dodged as it smashed into the wall beside him. He kept his ground as she heaved for breath. "Four days! Don't do this, do that… shut up, behave. Whatever! I can't take it anymore! Why can't anyone accept me for who I am?" She started to break down, tears streaming down her face as she bolted down the hallway and turned around the corner, disappearing out of his sight. As she had turned corner, a small power exploded through the air, causing a shockwave.

He stood there, shocked from her outburst. Then he realized, he was actually expecting something from her and she had finally exploded. Blinking, he realized he felt no pain or any tugs. He had heard her footsteps running farther into the palace before stopping somewhere deep within the palace. She had broken the curse with her anger.

"Astounding." SesshoMaru murmured, realizing Kagome's Miko power was powerful enough to overcome the curse upon them both. Shaking his head, he followed her scent though several hallways before finding her in one of the large room he usually used for as a throne room. She was sitting on the tatami mat, crying in her hands.

He entered the room and knelt beside her, stroking his finger through her black hair. "Kagome." He said softly, feeling her hitch in breath. "It is expected for you to have manner of a Lady."

Kagome shoved her shoulder to get away from his touch. "I am sick of this. I didn't ask to be your mate. I didn't ask to search for the shards and fight Naraku. I didn't ask to be transported five hundred years before my time to be in the world of war, demons, ghosts and all that." She brushed his hand away from her shoulder, "InuYasha don't see me as Kagome, and he sees me as Kikyo. Everyone in Kaede's village looks to me as a Miko and here, you expect me to be a Lady. I am not any of those, I am Kagome, just Kagome." SesshoMaru frowned as he sat beside her, listening to her rant. She looked up to his golden eyes and found them soft with concern, "It's not fair that I can't control my own fate… everyone I know in my time, they choose what they want to do with their life, where they go to school, what they wear, what they eat or say and no one cares. Before everything, I expected to finish school, you know, my education. Choose whoever I want to marry, settle down, have children, however many I want and when I want them. But here, it's so different; you just don't know what you are allowed to have until you are given it. If you don't like it, too bad. It's not fair; it's not how I grew up." Her face was wet with tears.

He reached out and wiped her tears away. "That's how life is here, for centuries, I suppose until your time. From what I understood from your… history book…" She gasped at him and he gave a small smile, "Yes, I read it when you lost it some time ago, the world changed within less than a hundred year from your time. It had astounded me. But, Kagome, you are here, you are in my era, you have to live the way we live. Fate brought you here for a reason and that's where you should be."

She frowned at him, "But if I am to be here, why can't I be born in this time, instead of five hundred years in the future?"

SesshoMaru gave a small shrug, "I haven't truly thought on to the reason why until you showed me in the last few days, that it is not necessary to think of reasons. Perhaps…" He gritted his teeth and whispered softly. "I was wrong." He heard soft hiccup from her. "You are who you are and where you came from had given you that personality you have."

She looked up at him again, "So you are saying, if I were born in this era, I wouldn't be myself?"

"Perhaps. You are Kagome, and I will have it no other way." He said as he drew his fingers down her cheek, eliciting a blush from her.

She looked to her lap, "then, why do I have to learn all of those stupid manners?"

"For the others, you are to hold an image of a Lady; I will not have my mate insult the other lords. But in private, you may be yourself."

"I suppose I can do that." She sighed as she dropped her hands into her lap.

"However," he started, "you have broken the bond between us." He saw her look up at him with surprise. "In your anger, your Miko power broke the curse and now you are free. If you wish, you may go, go back to InuYasha, and go back to your time."

She gaped at him, realizing he was right. "But…" He rested his finger on her lips, stopping her.

"It would not be right for me to bind you here." He said softly.

She shook her head, taking his finger away from her lips. "I can't do that. I can't just go and leave you to those elders and the other lords. If fate brought me here, then I should stay here. I have seen how important your kingdom is to you and I wouldn't want that on my conscience that I was the one who was responsible for you losing your kingdom. I will stay; I will be your mate…" She swallowed hard and held his hand in her hand. "I will try my best to learn everything I can to be the Lady of Western Land."

He gave a soft rare smile, "Spoken like a true Lady." He rose and helped her up on her feet and drew her into his chest, holding her in his arm. "I am honored to have such worthy mate, a woman worthy of me. I still stand by my words; I will have no other, but you." He tilted her face up with his hand to stare into her blue eyes. She blushed under his gaze.

The silence was broken as her stomach growled. She gasped and giggled, grasping her stomach in embarrassment. "I suppose that was undignified."

"It cannot be helped." He led her out of the room toward the dining hall. "My Lady cannot go hungry."

For the rest of the day, SesshoMaru had banished Shinji from his lessons with Kagome and spent the day, showing her around the palace, explaining how the system of Lordship worked and what he expected a Lady to do around the palace. In return, she told him of her time, her childhood and her dislike and likes. She even told him of her adventure with InuYasha, what she had seen and who she had met during her journey.

The rest of the day went without any problems from the two. Rin was rather happy to be able to play with Kagome more and farther away from SesshoMaru. Kagome even went to put Rin to bed while SesshoMaru went to his chamber.

When Kagome joined him to bed, she blushed as she slipped into bed with him and turned to him, reaching up, she cupped his face and gave him a kiss on his cheek, bidding him good night and turned away to sleep.

He stared at her, surprised that she had given him a kiss and settled down next to her, drawing her close to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. Soon, he joined her in slumber land, sleeping peacefully. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to life with her as his mate, knowing things would change from now on.

* * *

AN:

Thank you for your patience. I had this chapter edited, thanks to Crystal. Glad you all liked it so far and keeping up with me. I really am enjoying writing this story as well with Water and Fire. I haven't updated Water and Fire because I got stumped in writing it, call it writer's block. I am also currently working on two other stories for InuYasha series, one's called 'The Heir' I'm not sure if I should post it. I'm going to write it as far I can before I can post it. And I am supposed to be working on Road to Damascus but, it's pretty much on hold since I have a huge writer's block for that one.

**Alien:** my favorite pairings are InuYasha/Kagome, Sess/Kagome for InuYasha series, as for FFVII, its Sephiroth/Cloud (female). I am flexible in different pairing but these three tops it all.


	6. Day Five

_Note: A reader asked me about Huro. I had neglected in telling you all who he is exactly. He is an ancient õkami youkai who served SesshoMaru as the top head servant in the palace, in short, he is the palace retainer and he takes care of the palace for SesshoMaru. He has grey hair, black and gray peppered tail. He dresses much like Jaken, except he has black hakama and gray top. He appears friendly and is very trusting yet he is ferociously loyal to the Nishitaisho family (SesshoMaru's family) and would defend the family with his life. He served the Nishitaisho since Toga (Sess's father) was young, taught him and SesshoMaru when they were young (he's been around like forever)._

_There you go, that's Huro. He will be appearing in Water and Fire as well, same character._

* * *

Day Five:

Kagome eyes remained close but she knew it was already morning. She was feeling so warm and comfortable and didn't want to wake up, yet her consciousness was awake. She tried to move but found herself restrained. Opening her eyes, she glanced down and saw a clawed hand snaked around her waist, holding her very intimately, the hand was splayed on her lower abdomen, so close to her womanhood. She blushed and felt a strong heartbeat thumping on her back and realized, SesshoMaru was behind her, spooning her body, his warm breath breathing on her neck, causing her to shiver.

The hand gripped her waist tighter, bringing her to his back fully and he whispered in her ears, "Keep up with the thoughts you are having now, I would be forced to take you right here and right now."

Kagome blinked and gave a questioning hum, afraid to open her mouth. He then chuckled into her neck, his voice causing a delicious shiver down her spine and the heat to pool in her belly. "Mmhm," He replied, "Whatever you are thinking, I can smell your arousal and it is rather tempting… I wouldn't want to ruin whatever we started to build." He murmured in her neck, giving her small kisses down her collarbone.

She gasped and went beet red then nearly groaned as his lips were doing wonderful thing to her neck and shoulder. She shivered and suddenly with a flash, SesshoMaru was above her, pinning her down, looking at her with fierce expression that she couldn't decipher for it was the first time she had seen him with such look. The look was making the heat in her belly burn like a hot fire.

SesshoMaru had woken up before Kagome, yet he chose to lie there, enjoying her in his arm, her body flush to his body as they spooned in bed. He could feel her heartbeat increase tempo as she started to waken. It wasn't long that he knew she was fully awake yet had not opened her eyes. She then started to move and he held her in place and he watched her move her head, assuming she was looking at his hand around her waist, sure enough she was. Suddenly, her scent changed, becoming spicier and making his head spin.

He assumed whatever she was thinking was causing her to become aroused. Amused at this, he warned her to stop, yet the scent was getting stronger. He couldn't help but bury his nose into her neck, trailing tiny kisses down to her collarbone and over her delicate shoulder. Her skin tasted so sweet and he wanted more. She shivered under her touch and he couldn't take it any more, with a quick move, he hovered over her, boring his eyes into her ocean eyes. He could smell her arousal become heavier.

Growling softly, "Kagome…" he heard her gasp softly and repeated, "Kagome… I warned you…" He groaned as he dipped her head to rest on her forehead, his breath mingling with hers. "I don't want to take you right here, right now without your lack of knowledge of InuYoukai mating. I know you are not ready for me…"

She reached up and touched his cheek, blushing hotly as she heard him. She saw the desire in his eyes and it made her feel special knowing it was her that caused such emotion in the stoic TaiYoukai. "I can't help it…" She started, whispering. "You're right, I better learn about the mating…" He saw her blush deeper and wondered how much more he could make her blush. "If you don't mind, get off me and let me up for the day." She gave a small laugh.

He crashed his body down upon her, causing her to gasp loudly in his ear. He closed his eyes, knowing such sound she made, he would hear again once he takes her for his own soon. He opened his eyes to meet her eyes. "You are mine…" he whispered and rolled right off her, allowing her free.

She laid there as his weight came free from her body. She never thought she would be in such place when he laid his body upon her. It felt good and she wanted more. She sat up and went over to her wardrobe, pulling open the door to pick the kimono for the day. She recalled the seamstress telling her that she would be wearing her kimono once, perhaps twice if she was lucky. She wonders how ravenous SesshoMaru could get and blushed horribly red. She shook her head and murmured under her breath, "I got to stop blushing."

"It's rather attractive on you." She gasped as SesshoMaru suddenly was behind her, whispering in her ear. "Sweet and innocent." He said with such ferocity that caused her to think of the wolf and the red little riding hood. She could imagine herself as that fairy tale girl, facing before the wolf. Then she realized she had thought something rather kinky and groaned, smacking her hand on her head. She heard SesshoMaru chuckle behind her, reaching around her to pull out his clothes for the day. "You've been thinking naughty thoughts since the moment you woke… what brings this on you?" He asked as he withdrew from her back and moved away to dress.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault." She retorted lightly as she took the kimono in her hand and went toward the door that led to the bath. "It's your fault." She said before disappearing into the bath chamber that had adjoined the bed chamber, only separated by thin shoji wall with decorative painting on it, showing the scenery of the lush land and majestic mountains.

He chuckled softly and went on his morning ritual. It wasn't long before they both were ready for the day. He led her silently down the hall to the dining hall and they found Rin already awake and sitting at the table. They ate in silence once again, listening to Rin's chatter about her plan for the day.

Then Rin paused for a moment before asking Kagome, "Can you play with me this afternoon when you are done with your lesson?" She had known about Kagome's lessons with Shinji and didn't like it but knew the importance that Kagome to learn to be a Lady.

"Kagome has no more lessons with Shinji. She may spend her day with you." said SesshoMaru.

Rin cheered, "Yay, oh, Kagome-chan, I want to show you the West Garden. Ooh, we can make flowers…" She went on and on about what they could do, what they should do with Jaken and many other things. Kagome looked to SesshoMaru, smiling at him.

"Why don't we bring some of the scrolls outside and read in the garden?" Kagome turned to Rin and saw the girl nod in excitement. "That way, I can keep up with my study that I've started when I arrived here." She blushed slightly, knowing what she will be reading about later on that day.

When they had finished breakfast, they all headed to his office and he went about pulling several scrolls and handed them to Kagome. He gave her a hint of a sly smile and watched her head out into the garden with Rin. He noticed that she had long stopped blushing, assuming she was getting used to the idea by now.

As Kagome reached the garden, she found a large tall willow tree with branches and leaves draped down, giving a rather nice shade. She went under the tree and found cushions already there. She assumed it was a favorite place to read for someone. She sat down and picked up a scroll. Rin had joined her with a scroll of her own. She started to read and became enthralled with the history of InuYoukai.

She was surprised how far superior the InuYoukai race was, the scroll had documented war and accomplishments that had brought to the Western Land. How they had influenced the mankind without their knowledge and she could actually see how much of the InuYoukai could have been at hand of her future from where she came from.

She looked up to find SesshoMaru standing before her, looking down at her. Rin had gone off some while ago to play. He sat down where Rin had vacated and leaned on his elbow. She felt her heart beat faster as she watched him recline, his face expressionless yet she saw amusement and curiosity in his eyes. He looked like a god just lying on his side, propped up by his elbow, looking at her with such intense eyes.

"Anything interesting?" He asked his voice low. He knew his voice had such effect on her and wondered why he had not used such method from day one, they would have been making faster progress, but no, their stubbornness and pride had to stand in the way.

She lowered her eyes to the scroll she was holding and nodded. "The history is so fascinating. I never realized that the InuYoukai had so much influence in the world, even in the human's history. It's rally sad that they didn't know most of their lives were made by the InuYoukai."

SesshoMaru nodded as he reached out and took the scroll from her hand and scanned where she was at. "Ah, yes. Kami-Sama had originally made us out to rule the world, all creature and such. He favored the dogs, for their loyalty and intelligence."

Kagome rested her head on her hand which was propped by her elbow, "Yeah, but what happened to the original plan, it obviously didn't happen then."

SesshoMaru leaned back and crossed his arms under his head, "That's another story for later. Now, did you read the other scrolls yet?"

Kagome shook her head and saw that there was only one scroll left to read. She picked it up and read it. She went red once again and sighed, "This is the mating scroll." She murmured.

He looked over to her and chuckled softly as he saw the pink tint on her cheeks. "How many times must you blush today alone?" He asked his voice soft and low.

"Stop teasing me. This kind of things is not a subject I tread on often." Kagome replied waspishly and returned to reading. "My, my…" She murmured as she kept on reading. "Not much difference from human mating except for the procedure."

SesshoMaru glanced up through the tree to the sky, watching the birds fly overhead. "Yes." He replied. "That is the only difference. There's grooming, exchange of bloods and giving one another pleasure before finally sealing the deal with the act."

Kagome stared agape at the scroll as it gave very explicit details. "Why is this required?"

SesshoMaru tilted his head to study her feature. "It is required to strengthen the bond between the two. It doesn't happen very often, the Silver Inu is growing less and less each century because the ritual is not followed through. The ritual also helps the female to go into heat to ensure pups."

Kagome frowned as she placed the scroll down. "SesshoMaru, I don't understand. Why is it so hard for your race to breed? In the last few days I have been here, I have seen different kind of youkai servants in your household, some are inu youkai, none of them are of your color, the white ones."

SesshoMaru sat up and turned himself to face her. "I am a Silver Inu. You will not find any Silver Inu servants, only the Silver Inu are of royalty. And indeed, there are not many of us left."

"Oh, no wonder." Kagome's eyes went wide. "But why me?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Those three old men said something about taking a Miko as a mate… won't I give you a hanyou child?"

SesshoMaru smirked slightly, "No. You are a Miko, and when we mate, you will give me a full blooded inu pup, a Silver Inu to be precise. The Silver Inu is considered Kami's favorite race, we are the only youkai with pure power, much like the Miko's, making us compatible without harming one another. The elders chose you because you are one of the most powerful Miko alive in this time." He rose from the cushions and held his hand out for Kagome to take.

She took his hand and he helped her up and led her back into the palace, leading her through the hallways until they approached a hallway with shoji wall that had painting on them. Not a single shoji in the palace were blank, all of them had images everywhere, of anything from history to tales and songs. They were all beautiful and precise painting, making the walls unique.

SesshoMaru gestured to the wall, "This is the history of the Silver Inu, of how they came to be in the beginning."

Kagome studied the wall, it was the full hallway. As she walked slowly, taking in the images, she could tell where the story begins and moves on. The painting was amazing in details. It was a backdrop of the Western Land, in its glory from the highest mountain to the lowest valley, covered in lust green forest. She recognized InuYasha forest and the snow capped mountain along the border. She had traveled there herself several time with InuYasha in the search of the Shikon no Tama shards.

As she moved along, she saw images of inu youkai, she figured was the ancestor of SesshoMaru's clan and the former Lords before Inutaisho. Finally, she recognized a figure to be Inutaisho. She touched the image, tracing his outline and whispered, "Your father."

"You recognize him." SesshoMaru stated his voice in slight awe. He was rather surprised that Kagome knew what his father looked like.

She looked up to him and smiled shyly. "I remember what he looked like when he appeared after we sealed So'Unga in hell." She turned and looked at the wall, seeing the story progress, telling how he met a Miko and gave birth to a son, who became SesshoMaru. Then the Miko disappeared from the picture, oddly enough, the entire time, she had no face. Kagome frowned, wondering at this. She noticed a familiar tale where Inutaisho met a human princess and fell in love with her, creating InuYasha then.

The painting showed that he was wounded by battling Ryuukotsusei and confront with young SesshoMaru. Since the images did not show dialogues, she wondered what words were exchanged between them then. Finally, the death of Inutaisho, in the fire locked in battle with Sestuna no Takemaru and Izayoi, the human princess holding an inu-hanyou child. It was the last documented images of Izayoi and InuYasha.

Kagome came to the next part of the wall and saw the image of young SesshoMaru. She guessed it was when he became the next Lord of the Western Land. The painting was almost exact, down to every detail. She reached up and traced SesshoMaru's young face. His face was set in innocent expression yet his eyes held hatred. Her heart went out to him, because she knew how he felt when Inutaisho died, angry that his Father had turned to a human and bore a hanyou. Angry that Takemaru had been the cause of his father's death.

She turned and on the opposite wall, she frowned, trying to figure it out, there was an image of a woman next to the backdrop of scenes, background and many images. She looked like an ancient Miko, dressed in the Miko garb and ancient armors. Kagome studied her face, finding the Miko familiar and it hit her, "That's Midoriko!" She gasped as he came behind her. "Midoriko, the creator of Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked, looking up to his face.

"Hai, my father felt he should honor her, having this painted and this," He gestured to the mural of stories that she had took her time looking at. "This is the history of the Silver Inu Clan."

Kagome turned to the mural and it started to make sense to her, a little bit. "What happened there?" She pointed to the battle, blood and massacre of the Inu Youkai.

SesshoMaru gave a single nod, figuring she would learn eventually and the time was good. "In the beginning of the time, Silver Inu was a favorite race of the Kami, however, he made us too arrogant, harsh and selfish," He heard her snort and smirked a bit, "You believe this so?" He turned to her.

She glanced up at him, having the gall to look sheepish, "Yeah… you're arrogant and conceited. It makes senses. InuYasha is too, I suppose it's hereditary. Sorry, continue your story." She waved her hand.

He turned back to the mural, ignoring her underlying insults, finding them amusing. "The male of the Silver Inu became selfish with the female, they were too rough, in the end, and they were all wiped out. The Kami was very upset, he decided to not create any more female Silver Inu, and our lineage was in danger of fading out through cross breeding with other species." He moved to the scene on the mural where a large InuYoukai in his true form was standing next to a human woman, it was obvious that the woman was a Miko for her garb was red and white. "One of my ancestors found that he could keep the lineage pure by mating with a Miko, a powerful one." He turned to Kagome, "thus, it had become our tradition to mate with Miko and breed our lineage, to keep it going, pure and unsullied."

"So, that's why I am here… I'm a Miko and you need an heir." She sighed and closed her eyes, crossing her arms to hug herself, "I'm not from this era, I shouldn't be the one."  
"Hai. But it is unfortunate; you are indeed the most powerful Miko in the area, perhaps, since Midoriko. The elders," He turned to the mural, "they are one of the few remaining true Silver Inus from the beginning of the time. They regret what had happened and they made it to their life's sole duty to the Silver Inu Clan to see that we keep our lineage going." His hand dropped from her shoulder.

She felt the warmth disappear, "What happened here?" She pointed to the scene above the inu and the Miko, where there was thunderstorm clouds hovered.

"When the Kami found that the Silver Inu found a way to keep their lineage pure, he cast a curse upon us, only male Inus would be born, no female. The elders believed that only a powerful inu and a powerful Miko would break the spell. How, I'm not quiet sure."

Kagome turned to SesshoMaru, "I see. Then, why is Midoriko is here?"

He looked to his mother's picture. "Midoriko… was my mother."

She gasped, "Your mother?" She grasped the jewel that hung around her neck in her hand. He turned to her and covered her hand over with his own, "Hai. You see why you are chosen to give me an heir?" He asked, searching her blue eyes, he found that he could read her emotions within them.

Kagome nodded, "I understand. I suppose, I'll…" She choked up and he saw the sadness in her eyes, "I'll give you your heir."

He threw the resisting out of the window and gathered her in his arm, he took her close to his body, "You wish to not part with the child, I understand this. I… I do not want my son to grow up without a mother, this is why you must be my mate, and be the mother to my son as he grows up."

Kagome sniffed as tears started to stream down her face, "You, you didn't grow up with a mother?" She looked to the image of Midoriko.

"No. Once she gave birth to me, she left. Inutaisho told me that she had a greater duty…" He drew back from her and took hold of the Shikon no Tama, rolling it between his thumb and finger,"She in the end made this." He sensed sadness in her, "You are sad."

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I… I want love… but in this case, I know it will be a long time before I have love."

SesshoMaru reached up to brush her hair away from her face, "You want love… True, we do not have such word for love in our language; it is simply an emotion that we find as a weakness…" He tilted her chin up. "It will be difficult. We express it differently than human do, and you only know the way humans express it."

Kagome gave a sad smile, "We are of two different worlds."

He gave a nod. "Hai."

"If I learn the way you express love, will you give it to me?" She asked with tiny voice, her eyes welling up with tears.

He stared at her, studying her face and one by one, the tears rolled down her cheeks. He felt stabs of pain in his chest, one for each tears. He realized he wanted her to be happy, make her happy and keep her happy. He didn't like the feeling he have when she was sad or upset. He knew a few days ago that he wanted to protect her and provide for her. He would kill for her; give her whatever she wanted if she ever asked. Is this love? He asked himself and the answer was staring at him in the face. It indeed was. A soft smile graced his lips as he wiped the tears away, he knew, if she ever cry, he would make sure he was there, to wipe each tears away, "You already have it."

* * *

AN:

Sorry… (Ducks the oncoming fruits and vegetables.) Had to stop right here at the climax of the chapter and it was getting a bit long. If I kept going, it would have been twice longer. I want to keep the chapters for this story a little over 5 pages long each.

Whoa… I checked the stats of this story and saw there are 73 people who put this story under their alert list. Wow… Here's a challenge from me for you all. Each one of you who put this story on their alert list, please leave a review, just one to answer my questions and you are welcome to leave comments as well. I'd love to hear your comment on this chapter too.

What should I do with InuYasha?

What about Kikyo?

If not Kikyo, who should I pair InuYasha up with?

Should I bring in Kouga? (It's most likely I will)

Should I give you the lemon? (I already have lime planned out; if you consider the beginning of this chapter a Sprite ™… you know what you are getting.)

Let me know.

Love you all! Hugs!


	7. Day Six

Day Six:

Kagome sat before the mirror in the bathing chamber, already dressed in her kimono for the day. SesshoMaru had left earlier. He had gotten up early, taken a bath and left, telling her when she woke up that he had to finish up his work. She knew that he detested sitting all day in the office. He mentioned that he had little left to do before he was free of the paperwork until next year.

"He would be happier using future technology, but it's too bad, he has to wait five hundred years before he can use them." She murmured as she combed her long black hair. She wanted to take her time in getting dressed and prepare for the day. The servants helped her a little bit with her kimono before she shooed them out to be alone.

Her mind wandered to the day before. She was very shocked when SesshoMaru had confessed his love for her. She never thought he actually had feelings for her at all. After he had told her, she had beamed at him, speechless. He simply held her in a hug until her stomach had announced its hunger and they laughed shortly before he led her to the dining hall. The rest of the day was in peaceful bliss for the two of them. Rin had noticed the change and was overly hyper than the usual. She was starting to miss Shippo then, seeing that he can be a great friend to Rin, they were made for each other.

She stood up and pulled on the elegant robe over her kimono. Her hair was done simply with half up in simple bun with the rest hanging down her back. She looked gorgeous and standing before the mirror, she saw herself a different person, no longer a high school girl, but a grand Lady with rosy cheeks, glowing with happiness. She felt different as she looked different and sighed with content. For the first time, she was actually happy where she was and content where her future was going. She became excited with the thought of having a child soon.

According to the scroll she had read the day before, she learned that pregnancy for InuYoukai was rather shorter. She found that it was actually researched and documented, which showed they were far intelligent. The documents said a full youkai, of any breed would had pregnancy gestation period of three months compared to the human's nine months. If the mother is human and the father is a youkai, the period lasted for six months and four months if it were the other way around.

She was surprised to find that the Silver Inu was also documented despite how rare they breed. If she gets pregnant, she will only carry the child in her belly for four months. Placing her hand on her belly as she studied herself in the mirror, she realized she actually wanted a child and got excited at the idea. She had not told SesshoMaru of this yet, because it seemed so soon. She knew that she might get pregnant after they mate and she blushed right there at the moment, realizing that they had to do the act. A small fear rose in her, she wondered, would he be rough with her? He didn't seem to be the kind of person who would be rough in the act, yet, she couldn't help but wonder.

Her hand moved from her belly to the bauble around her neck. It wasn't complete. Yet, Naraku had been defeated and all of his offspring too. They were practically hard to kill and they had managed. She remembered how InuYasha had defeated Naraku at last and stood in the battlefield, tall and proud. He had finally grown, outgrowing his young rough boyish feature into a regal adult. He lost all his childish features and actually grew in height, his hair becoming silky smooth. He looked too much like his father and bore a permanent youkai marking on his face afterward, signifying that he has the strength of a full youkai even he remained a hanyou. But his personality was still rough around the edge, making him ever so lovable.

Kagome laughed at the thought of InuYasha and wondered if he was actually looking for her now. She supposed, by now he would had found her. She was to bet everything that he would be angry and upset with the situation she is now in. Things had ended between them, he couldn't let go of his past love with Kikyo. She wished them the best and remained friends with InuYasha. It still panged her heart that he had chosen Kikyo. But it was the best for them both after all, there was growing relationship between her and the stoic youkai lord and from what she could see between them both, it would be an unbreakable bond between the two of them. InuYasha and she was a very brittle bond and it was bound to break eventually. She was glad to end it before either one of them got hurt badly.

Shaking her head, she figured she had remained too long standing before the mirror, allowing her mind trail away. She turned and left the chamber, searching for either Rin or SesshoMaru. As she passed the dining hall, she had grabbed herself a small bowl of fruit and ate as she walked. The training with Shinji was pretty much lost on her but she was sure to be careful with her manner around the others, to be sure to not offend them. So far, she guessed she was doing pretty well since no one had complained yet.

She heard raucous laughing outside in the front court garden and steered her path there. When she found herself outside before the large garden, she saw group of youkai men, and from their appearance, they were the Palace guards yet, they were playing with a red ball. She smiled as she watched them pass the ball with their feet and knees, being sure to not allow the ball drop or touch the ground. It appeared like primitive version of soccer, except the players were standing in their place, not running around and chasing the ball.

She saw SesshoMaru among them, playing as well. He did not show emotions on his face per usual yet she saw his eyes, bright with amusement. The ball was passed to him and he deftly caught it with his feet, moving with grace, he bounced it up and held it balanced on his knees. He glanced around, surveying who he would pass the ball next. His move was fluid and graceful. He tossed the ball to the unsuspecting soldier and he yelped as the ball bounced off his chest and stumbled as he struggled to catch it with his feet but fell, causing another erupt of laughers.

"Good one, My Lord!" One called to him and SesshoMaru gave a small nod.

"Get Kentaro next if you can, M'Lord!" Another one called out as well.

"Shut it, Shue!" The one called Kentaro shot back and soon, they all erupted in taunting and teasing.

SesshoMaru's nose caught sweet scent of Kagome and turned his head to find her sitting on the walkway deck watching them with a bowl in her hand. He gave her a bow with his head and flashed a small smile. The ball was passed back to him and he deftly caught it with his feet, turning to Kagome, "Would our Ladyship join us in this game?" He asked almost too cordially.

Everyone turned and suddenly, they all bowed to their waist, knowing the Lady was present. Kagome placed the bowl by her side and stood up, she took off the robe and handed it to the servant who appeared by her side. She bounded down from the walkway deck and went over to SesshoMaru. "I am afraid; I would get myself out of the game sooner than I think."

SesshoMaru smirked and gestured to the ball still sitting on the top of his foot. "Object of the game is to not let the ball touch the ground and you are only allowed to catch it with your feet or bounce it with your knees. Try to take out the other team by tossing them the ball; if they drop it, they lose a member. However, I will allow you to use your hands in place of your feet and knees. Suppose, My Lady… would try to strike out some of my soldiers?" He turned to the others and they groaned and uttering it wasn't fair. He gave them a challenging glare and they all silenced immediately. He tossed the ball with his feet to Kagome who caught it with her hands.

"Oh… Okay. Sounds like fun." She giggled and turned to the others. They started to call out names and pointed to different companion, asking her to strike them out. It was a comical time. She laughed and tossed the ball to a random guy. He caught it, yet dropped the ball in surprise.

"Ah, Kentaro, I believe you are out of the game." SesshoMaru mentioned, his eyes gleaming with amusement as the guard groaned. "That was a good toss, Kagome." He said softly as he leaned down to her head, nuzzling her. She smiled as blush rose on her face while the game went on. They played for a good while, several soldiers left to take post and few others joined when they were finished with their duty.

As Kagome caught the ball, Huro came to them, "My Lord, My Lady." He bowed. SesshoMaru waved his arm to dismiss the game and the soldiers left, returning to their post. Huro stood back up, "The messengers had returned. The Lords are coming; they should be arriving tomorrow and the day after. Also, the scouts had also returned, they had spotted a small band of group coming this way. It is your half-brother and his pack."

Kagome gasped softly. "InuYasha?"

SesshoMaru tilted his head up and took a deep breath. "That will be all, Huro. Prepare the East Wing for the Lords. Have the cook make extra, I suppose we will be having guests joining us for dinner." Huro bowed once and left and SesshoMaru turned to Kagome, "InuYasha and the others are close. They should be arriving in about an hour." He led her back into the Palace and they both walked toward his bedchamber.

"Are you going to fight him?" Kagome asked as she watched SesshoMaru change his shirt, putting on a much nicer one. He turned to her and tied his belt.

"InuYasha fully know well that there is no fighting allowed in the palace and he must approach with respect. If he breaks any of those, he will be tossed out and banned from the Western Land. His scents tell me that he is agitated and worried. You should know, the undead Miko also trails behind them."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Kikyo."

SesshoMaru stepped up to her and tilted her head up to look at him. "You are worried."

She nodded. "I'm never good around her. She makes me feel uncomfortable."

"You are far more superior to her. Your power had become much more than she ever had. You have nothing to fear from her." He commented softly as he caressed her cheek, finding that she leaned eagerly into his touch, closing her eyes. He smiled, liking how she reacted to his touch. "When the Lords arrive, I want you to stay out of sight until tomorrow night's dinner; I plan to announce you then."

Kagome nodded, agreeing. She felt nervous in meeting the other lords and felt better knowing that she has some time until the next night. She smiled at him and saw his eyes were molten gold, filled with emotions she had come to recognize love and her heart beat faster, realizing it was his way of telling her that he loved her and cared for her. "So, what should we do now?"

SesshoMaru drew away from her and went to the door, "We wait for InuYasha in the Meeting Hall. I need to bring in more guards in case he brings in troubles."

Kagome agreed silently and followed him out of the chamber to the grand Meeting Hall. As she entered, she looked around and recognized the room to be a throne room for the Lord. There was a raised platform with two chairs upon it. The backdrop was draped with silks of white and red, the crest color of the Western Land with design of sakura flowers in gold stitching patterned along the hem. It was simple yet beautiful in a noble way. SesshoMaru led her to the chair and gestured for her to sit on the chair that was off the center and lower than the first one on his left. She rearranged her kimono and sat down on the chair, her legs nearly folding under her to the side and she was almost leaning into him, save for the pillow that rested on her side, giving her comfort. SesshoMaru sat himself on the higher chair; he had rearranged his mokomoko-sama to trail down his arm and rest by his feet.

Jaken had joined their side, standing on the side of the throne with his Nintoujou in his hands beside SesshoMaru and Huro was standing beside Kagome. Rin had come in the room and was sitting to SesshoMaru's right on the cushion that was laid there for her.

As soon they were all settled in. They heard loud ruckus outside the palace. Kagome could hear InuYasha yelling at the sentry guards at the gate, demanding to open up and hand over her to him. She could not hear what the sentry had said but from a glance to SesshoMaru's face, she saw his smirk. "What is happening?"

SesshoMaru turned his head to her, "The sentry guards told him that he had been expected and he is allowed access as long he hand over the weapons to the guards." He turned his head and listened. "Your friends had turned their weapons over. InuYasha was proving to be difficult, refusing to let go of Tessaiga."

Kagome sighed, "Couldn't you let him just keep the sword and let him in?"

"No. It is law upon this ground that all guests must hand over their weapons. Only the courts are allowed weapons." He said and took her hand in his own. She understood what he meant by the court, only the Lord and the Lady, the retainers and the guards were allowed weapons, approved by the Lord within the Palace.

She gasped as she saw two guards dragging InuYasha who were thrashing in their grip into the Meeting Hall. Miroku and Sango followed behind, looking every bit embarrassed by InuYasha's behavior.

Shippo caught sight of Kagome and yelled, "Oka-san!" He bounced right off Miroku's shoulder and ran up to Kagome, jumping onto her lap. "I missed you! You're all right!" He suddenly felt the hair rise on his neck and looked up to find SesshoMaru glancing down at him coolly and yelped, "Yeep!" He scurried and hid on the other side of Kagome. SesshoMaru turned his head to InuYasha who were standing on his feet, glaring at him.

SesshoMaru waved his hand to motion for the guards to let go. "InuYasha." One of the guard left to return to his post while the other stood aside, holding Tessaiga in his hand.

InuYasha yelled, "What the hell you doing with Kagome?" He turned to Kagome and his voice came down a notch with worried tone. "Kagome, come here. Let's go."

Miroku laid his hand upon InuYasha's shoulder. "I think she is all right here. Should we ask what's going on instead? I don't think Kagome will be leaving any time." He looked to Kagome; she was dressed like a Lady and assumed that much. "I believe, she is now a Lady."

InuYasha gave incredulous look. "What? No! He's forcing her to stay. Come on; let's get back to searching for the shards." He made a step and suddenly, several guards came to him, blocking his path.

SesshoMaru rose from his chair and stepped down from the platform. Some of the guards moved back, allowing him to pass. "Kagome will not be leaving and I am not holding her against her will. You may ask her." He gave gestures and the guards returned to their post. He turned to the guard holding the Tessaiga and he took the sword. "I do not wish to keep the sword but I will hold it for you here. You know the law, no weapons allowed within the Palace."

"Like hell! Give that back! I don't want to stay!" InuYasha thrashed in his place while his arms were being held tightly by the guards. Suddenly, he roared and shook the guards off, sending them flying. SesshoMaru stepped back, falling into a fighting stance. He tossed the sword to Kagome and cracked his knuckles.

InuYasha crouched, ready to release his ----. He glared at SesshoMaru and growled, "Give me Kagome."

"Never." SesshoMaru replied coolly.

Kagome held the sword and stepped down from the platform, "InuYasha! Osuwari!" She yelled and InuYasha plummeted to the ground, muttering a string of curses.

"Insolent pup." SesshoMaru snorted as he straightened up. Kagome joined his side, glaring down at InuYasha.

As the spell wore off, InuYasha got himself up, his ears flattened against his skull, disappearing within his hair. "Kagome?" He asked, confused.

She shook her head in frustration. "InuYasha, you never stop to think before you act! I am staying, and SesshoMaru will put the sword in a safe place until you leave."  
"What? I'm not staying, neither are you." InuYasha said, his hands curled into tight fists.

"InuYasha." Her voice gave warning and he stepped back. "Please, I would like you to stay. At least for a few days." She turned to SesshoMaru, "I am going to be his mate." She said softly at last.

InuYasha's jaw dropped. "What?" He could scarcely believe he had heard that. "Impossible. He hates humans, why would he want you for his mate?" He spat and turned an accusing glare to SesshoMaru, "You're just using her, to get to me! Let her go!"

"InuYasha." He paused; knowing the tone in Kagome's voice meant him tons of sits unless he stops his tirades. He turned to her to find disappointed look on her face. "InuYasha. For once, stop and listen." She said with dangerous tone. His ears flattered on his skull once again. "I was kidnapped when I returned out of the well by three old InuYoukai and they brought me here. They bounded me to SesshoMaru, demanding him to mate with me to produce an heir."

"What?" InuYasha softly asked, "And you're going to give him one?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, she reached out and grasped SesshoMaru's hand and he curled his fingers around her. "I had been here for few days and I've given it a thought, and I am. In fact, he also asked me to be his mate too."

Sango and Miroku noticed InuYasha's distressed look and decided to leave. "Uhm, is there anywhere we can go and uhm…" Miroku said becoming rather lost, knowing it was impolite to ask but desperate to leave Kagome to talk to InuYasha alone.

Fortunately for him, SesshoMaru gave an incline of a head. "Huro and Jaken will show you to your rooms. You are all welcome to stay for a while." Miroku gave a thankful bow and followed the two retainers out of the room with Sango. Rin had long ago taken Shippo to her room to play. SesshoMaru gave a snap of his fingers and the guards left the hall, leaving the three of them alone.

The moment they were left alone, InuYasha crashed to the floor, sitting there with a dumfounded look on his face. Kagome gave a small distressed sigh and knelt beside InuYasha, touching his head, combing her finger though his silky hair and tweaking his ear softly like she always do. "InuYasha. I know you are upset, but this is what I want."

InuYasha turned to her and grasped her into a hug, holding her tight to himself. SesshoMaru started but saw Kagome wave to him to back off. He growled softly under his breath and returned to his chair on the throne. They remained there for a while and finally InuYasha broke the hug, "Kagome, he's SesshoMaru."

She gave him a smile. "I know." She looked to the Lord, "He has been patient with me and he cares. I can see that in his eyes." She turned back to the younger brother. "Why you don't want me to become his mate?"

InuYasha looked down to his hands on his lap, in small voice. "I just worry about you. You don't need a bastard to hurt you like I did before. He can hurt you."

Reaching out to his hand, she grasped in her own, "InuYasha, you got to trust me to choose whoever I want. He cares for me and he will never hurt me. He has not hurt me the whole time I was here."

InuYasha looked up to her, "He tried to kill you few times. How can you just drop it and go with him just like that?"

Kagome heard SesshoMaru's growl from where he sat. "Yes, he did try to kill me few times in the past, but he had not killed me yet. Doesn't that prove anything? InuYasha!" Her voice rose a bit and InuYasha's eyes widened. "You tried to kill me the first time! And I stay by your side, I've been patient with you every time you go off and see Kikyo. Please. I ended things with you to let you go with her." She stopped as she saw his head drop, his bang covering his eyes and realized something was wrong. "InuYasha, what is it?"

"I've decided." He started. "I don't want to be with Kikyo. She died a long time ago and I was trying to figure things out for a long time. Now I know that I don't want her anymore."

Kagome gave a soft gasp, "And… are you considering trying to ask me back?"

InuYasha waved his hands frantically, "No, no. Ah, hell. Come on, Kagome, I know we are over, so over. I don't see you like that anymore but more of a sister to me." He said, using her slang from the future. "I just worry about you, but with him?" He pointed to SesshoMaru who sat on the throne, baring his teeth at him. "See! He'd sooner kill you before you know it!"

"Watch what you say about me, little brother." SesshoMaru sat up and leaned forward, his voice dripping with displeasure. "It is Kagome's decision who she wants to be with. She is right, I do…" he strained to express his word but failed.

InuYasha gave another incredulous look at SesshoMaru, realizing his older brother was actually trying to say that he cared for Kagome. "You're kidding me." He stood up and stared at SesshoMaru. They stared at one another for a long while before InuYasha finally looked away, growled softly, "Hurt Kagome…" he left the threat hang in the air.

"I know. I'd sooner kill myself first." SesshoMaru said as he stood up and went over to help Kagome up from the floor. He snaked his hand around her waist and laid a kiss on the crown of her head.

InuYasha shook his head and sighed, "I need to think." He muttered and stalked off.

Huro returned and bowed once before SesshoMaru and Kagome, "My Lord, m'lady. Lord Kanesho and his daughter, Princess Tadako had just arrived, do you wish me to see them to their chamber?"

"Yes. Have dinner be served to them. Inform Lord Kanesho I am unavailable until later. Set dinner up in private hall for us and Kagome's guests. I will see to Lord Kanesho after dinner."

"Yes, my Lord." Huro bowed and left.

SesshoMaru turned to Kagome, "Go and see your friends. I must speak with InuYasha." He stopped and sniffed the air. "The undead Miko is approaching."

Kagome snapped her head to SesshoMaru, "Already?" She asked.

"She will not arrive until after dinner." SesshoMaru motioned. "Do you wish not to see her?"

Kagome closed her eyes and stood for a moment before opening them. "No. Let her in, I think she wants to talk to me." She handed him the Tessaiga. "Just show InuYasha where you will put this sword."

"Very well, I will have another private room ready for you after dinner." SesshoMaru said and stopped to give her a kiss upon her forehead. "See you at dinner." He said and left.

Kagome smiled and left the room to search for her friends. She spent the next couple hours, talking with Sango and Miroku, catching them up on what had happened. Shippo asked her if she was going to stay for good. She told him that she was and he was more than welcome to stay with her since he was her adopted son. He became overly happy because he would get to play with Rin every day now. Sango mentioned that she was going to return to her village and start to rebuild because the other taijiya village was sending some of the people to live in her village. Miroku was going with her and stay with her.

SesshoMaru found InuYasha in the court garden, sitting high in the tree. Shaking his head, it was typical for InuYasha to find a tree and sit in when he was brooding and even picking the very same tree he usually sit in when he was younger. SesshoMaru remembered searching for InuYasha when he had taken the hanyou in after his mother died. He often retreat to the tree and stay until he was ready to return to the palace.

"InuYasha." He called out to the hanyou, standing below where InuYasha was sitting.

"Go away." InuYasha replied his head turned to look over the palace wall. The sun was dipping in the sky, slowly approaching the horizon.

SesshoMaru glanced to the sword in his hand. "Come with me, I'll show you where Tessaiga will be at." He turned and walked away from the tree. He heard the branches rustle and a soft padding landing on the forest floor. InuYasha was following him from behind. He smirked to himself and led the hanyou to his office where he had left his Tenseiga and Tokijin. He had no qualm of anyone trying to take the swords; no one else would be able to take it except for him or the one the swords trusts. It would be the same with Tessaiga. He knew he still would have difficult time wielding it unless Kagome or InuYasha tell the sword to allow him to touch it. He was able to hold it since the sheath was still on it.

He entered his office and moved to the stand where the other two swords sat upon. It had one more notch for the third sword. It once held Tessaiga, Tenseiga and So'Unga when InuTaisho ruled. He placed the sword on the stand and turned to InuYasha. "It will be right here. No one will be able to touch it anyway. So, when the time you need to use it or take it, you are welcome to come here and get it." He said coolly and moved to his desk, sitting down.

InuYasha stood before the stand and studied the three swords. He recalled when he was younger that it was empty. "This used to be empty." He said.

SesshoMaru sat back in his low chair. "Yes. That's because Father hid all three swords after he died. Where the Tokijin now sits was So'Unga's place."

"Oh." InuYasha said and turned around to face SesshoMaru.

"Kagome would want us to be on better terms." The stoic lord said. "For her sake, I am willing. As I said before, I do not wish the Tessaiga anymore. I am already powerful as it is, I do not need a sword to tell anyone this." He said.

"Feh." InuYasha snorted and moved to sit before SesshoMaru's desk, his arms crossed in his haori sleeves. "Kagome deserves love."

SesshoMaru's face softened slightly at this. "I am aware of that. I have given her my confession of how I felt about her. It wasn't exactly a declaration of Love but I am willing to learn and give her whatever she need or want in the world."

"She never wanted or needed anything but love and I screwed that up. I don't want anyone to screw her over, once is enough for her." InuYasha simply said, meeting SesshoMaru's glare with equal vigor.

"I do not plan to follow in your footsteps in hurting her." InuYasha growled at SesshoMaru but he ignored his half brother and continued, "I have come to term that she is the one who will give me an heir, and I rather for none other than my own Mate to give me my son. I will protect her as it is necessary, I will give her my affections when it is necessary. She had done nothing but make me feel things that I have not felt."

"So, you care for her." InuYasha concluded. "How the hell did that happen in just few days?"

"I do not know."

"I don't understand. You hate humans, yet, she is human."

"Have you forgotten the history of the Silver Inu?" SesshoMaru said as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "What does it take for Silver Inu to breed?"

InuYasha frowned as he thought hard. "Uh… wait… I remember this; you need a Miko to have a full Silver Inu baby."

"Precisely, a son." SesshoMaru gave a nod.

"But why Kagome? Why not another Miko?"

"Kagome had been chosen by the Elders and she is powerful in the land. There is not much choice; I had only until the next full moon. I do not need to explain myself to you. Just you know this, Kagome is safe and she will be happy. I do not hate human, I only respect a quiet few."

"Be sure you keep her happy." InuYasha said as he stood up and asked, "My room, the same?" He moved to the door.

"You know where it is." SesshoMaru watched his younger brother. "It had always been there, you had always been welcome here."

InuYasha paused. He recalled the past where he had left on his own. It was his decision and action that led him to discover the Shikon no Tama. He realized, if he had never left, he would had never met Kikyo, or in the end never met Kagome. "Thank you, Aniki." He then stepped out of the room and sliding the door back in place.

"Welcome home, Otouto." SesshoMaru said softly.

InuYasha gasped softly as he heard his older brother through the thin shoji wall and a tear fell from his eye as he moved to walk down the hall. He smiled softly as he realized, he was home at last, with all the people he loved in one place.

A servant came and announced that dinner was ready and they all went to the private dining hall to eat dinner. Kagome noticed the silence between InuYasha and SesshoMaru and gave him a look, inquiring if everything was all right. SesshoMaru gave a small gesture that everything would be okay by patting her leg under the table.

As soon dinner ended. Kagome noticed InuYasha stiffed as he took a sniff. She knew because she felt it in her heart. Kikyo had arrived. She turned to him. "Kikyo's here. I think she came to talk to me, if you want to come with me."

InuYasha blinked and gave a small nod. SesshoMaru rose from his seat and gestured to couple of his guards, "Attend to them, if any troubles start, inform me immediately." He then turned to Kagome. "I will see you in our chamber later."

Kagome blushed horribly. Miroku had a knowing glint in his eyes as he smirked and soon was bopped by a blushing Sango on the head. Shippo had gone off again to join Rin in their play date. InuYasha gaped at Kagome.

"What the hell? You already did it with him? Did you?" InuYasha shouted with accusing glare.

SesshoMaru rolled his eyes and scruffed InuYasha on his head. "It is not any of your business." He said coolly and left the room.

Kagome stood up with hands on her hips, "InuYasha!" Her voice gave promises to sits and InuYasha lowered his ears once again, his eyes downcast.

"Sorry," He gruffly said. "I still think it's wrong." He muttered and stood up to follow Kagome who were being led by one of the guards to a private meeting room.

SesshoMaru made his way to one of the private meeting room he had in the palace. He sensed the Southern Lord, Lord Kanesho and his daughter, Tadako already in the room. He entered and they both rose to their feet, bowing to him. He gave a small head bow and went to sit on the cushion reserved for him. He watched them coolly as they sat down before him. Lord Kanesho is a tiger youkai, several centuries older than him. He had several daughters and couple sons. He was quiet well known for his lack of common sense among the other Lords.

He glanced over to the female tiger youkai, Kanesho's daughter; she was couple hundred years old and very pretty with blond hair with black streaks in them and yellow eyes. She sat demurely next to her father, not even batting her eyes or trying to act proactively. This strikes him a bit odd, for females were always trying to show themselves off and hit on him.

"What brings you here a day earlier?" SesshoMaru asked coolly.

Kanesho grinned. "We all agreed that you were to have a mate by the end of this week. I had heard nothing about you finding one. I thought I'd bring my daughter," He turned to her and patted her hand. "She's my eldest and available. It would be good for our alliance."

SesshoMaru's eyes narrowed a fraction. "And you assumed I do not keep my words?"

Kanesho started to stammer but his daughter interrupted him. "Father! I have told you many times, I am not interested and I have a suitor? When will you realize this?"

SesshoMaru turned to her and tilted his head slightly to show interest in her words. "Suitor? Well, that mean you are not available."

"Yes." She said coolly while glaring at her father. "No offense, I do not wish to mate you."

"None taken." SesshoMaru said and returned his gaze to Kanesho. "If you know what is best for you. You will not offer again. I will announce my mate tomorrow night."

"You dare to decline my most beautiful daughter?" Kanesho stood, growling.

SesshoMaru stood as well, towering well over Kanesho. "You challenge me?"

Kanesho blinked and stammered once again. "Well…"

"You will know your place." SesshoMaru said his voice icy. "Either accept this or find yourself out of my Palace. I will have your head for this if you repeat." He warned and left the room. He stopped and told a servant to see them to their room in the East Wing. He figured Tadako would put her father in place and hoped that she would usurp his throne soon. He thought and decided, if ever, Tadako needed help, he would help her to remove Kanesho from his throne. Making a mental note, he would discuss this with her before she leave to return home.

He made his way toward the other meeting room where Kagome was meeting with Kikyo.

As Kagome and InuYasha left dinner, they found Kikyo waiting for them in appointed meeting room. She was staring out of the window with somber expression and as she heard them enter, she turned around; her eyes widened a fraction, not expecting InuYasha to be already there. InuYasha settled himself down on the wall next to the door, his arms crossed. Kagome stepped up to Kikyo and bowed nearly halfway to her waist.

"Kikyo, welcome to the Nishitaisho Castle. What brings you here?" She asked cordially, as she was taught that a Lady should say.

Kikyo gave Kagome a long look over, not betraying her expressionless face. "You've become a Lady of the Western Land, ne?" She asked.

"Hai, soon. But that's not what you are here for." Kagome said as she gestured to a small table in the room with tea set already set up by the servants. Kagome turned to InuYasha and asked silently if he wanted a cup, he shook his head once, declining.

Kagome handed a cup to Kikyo who accepted and they took a sip. The silence lingered in the air for a while before Kikyo finally spoke. "I have come to a decision." She said as she reached in her haori and pulled out something. She held her hand out and opened her palm to reveal several Shikon shards, all tainted dark purple, corrupted. "I no longer hold the ability to purify them." She said simply.

Kagome gasped softly and reached out to touch the shard, at her fingertip, the shards turned pale pink. Then she took them, bringing them close to the jewel around her neck and it merged immediately. "Why cannot you purify anymore?" She asked softly meeting her eyes with Kikyo's blank ones.

"I have lingered on this world far too long past my own death. The power I had was slowly decreasing the moment I was brought back. Now I have none left."

Kagome stared deep into Kikyo's eyes. "You wish to move on." She simply said. She heard InuYasha's reaction behind her.

"Yes. I know InuYasha still holds love for me, which is why I remained so long. The hope to have another chance." She turned her eyes to the hanyou; she noticed InuYasha dropped his head to hide his eyes.

Kagome turned her head to InuYasha and saw his reaction. "He has given that up. He is going to move on, I am sure he would like you to move on as well."

"So be it." Kikyo rose to her feet and moved over to InuYasha who also stood up. "Good bye. I apologize for all that I've put you and Kagome through."

InuYasha couldn't say anything but nod. Kikyo touched his cheek, "I was wrong. You are better as a hanyou. Being a human would have drained you. I wish you luck in your life." She then turned to Kagome. "Also to you too, I see that you have a greater destiny with Lord SesshoMaru. Just do me a favor, put Midoriko to rest."

Kagome smiled as she held the jewel around her neck. "I plan to. The world does not need a Shikon no Tama to cause trouble any more."

"Good." Kikyo said coolly and closed her eyes, her hands spread out as several souls left her. She gasped softly and the last soul floated from her chest, brightly shining and it shot right into Kagome's chest, then, her eyes opened, blank and emotionless as she fell to her knees, losing all the ability to move.

Slowly, as Kagome and InuYasha watched, Kikyo's skin changed tone from pale flesh color to grey ashen with cracks. Finally her entire body collapsed into fine ground ashes in pile. The clothes she wore fluttered to rest on the floor.

InuYasha gave a long exhale. "It's over." He said sadly.

Kagome moved to his side and took his arm, hugging him close. "Almost. All we have to do is to get the shards from Kouga and the jewel will be complete." She looked to the pile where Kikyo was. "I will have the ashes gathered in an urn."

"Yeah. I'll take it back to Kaede tonight." InuYasha said simply as he held Kagome in a hug.

"When you go to Kaede, can you stop by my house; give my mother a message from me? I want them to know that I am all right and I will be staying here."

"Sure." InuYasha said and turned, letting Kagome go. He stalked off in the dark hallway, wanting to be alone. She gestured to the guard outside the door, "See to that the ashes are gathered in an urn and give it to InuYasha." The guard bowed and left to find a servant.

She sighed and felt a hand encircle her waist. Smiling softly, she rested her back against the hard chest behind her. "SesshoMaru." She whispered, looking up to find his molten gold eyes looking down at her.

"Mm." He said, letting his face bury into her hair. His lips found way to her neck and he started to lay kisses upon the skin. "He will be all right." He said into her neck.

Kagome gave a soft moan and turned around in his arm, her hands snaking to latch around his neck. "I know. I'm tired."

"Yes. It's been a long day. Let's us adjourn to our chamber." He said as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her off to their chamber."

She giggled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "How was your meeting?"

"Not so good." He said as they entered the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and stood back up. "The Southern Lord brought his daughter, expecting me to take her as my mate. I declined."  
"Oh, he must been upset."

"Yes. I had to threaten war against them if he does not accept my term."

"And did he?" Kagome asked as she sat up, untying the obi around her waist. Soon, she had the kimono off, leaving her in the white yakuta. She lay back down and SesshoMaru returned to bed, only wearing a light silk hakama. She blushed at the sight of his bare chest; he looked like a god lying in bed next to her.

"He has for now. He is a foolish lord. I expect for his stupidity soon." He said as he reaches out to caress her face, brushing her hair away. "Now, sleep, for you won't get any tomorrow night." He saw her cheek redden deeply and chuckled. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He wanted to do more but had to retain control over his urges.

She blushed at his comment for not getting any sleep the next night. Then he gave her a kiss that made her heart beat faster. She buried her head into his chest as he drew her close to his body and soon, they fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of what to come in the future.

* * *

AN:

Whoo… that was the longest chapter… I couldn't make it shorter so, here the long chapter for you all. Thanks for all of your wonderful suggestion and reviews. You can see, I've already started to answer the questions I've asked you all. Kikyo's been dealt with, she's gone. Now all I have left to do with InuYasha and Kouga.

Thanks to Crystal Memories for editing this chapter! ((HUGS))

I don't do hardcore… you will get a soft lemonade in the next chapter.

Here's another question: Will you read an alternate universe Sess/Kag pairing on a story based on Esther from the Bible? I have started to brainstorm the story lately and it will be called 'One Night with the Daiyoukai' and yes, it is basically loosely like the upcoming movie, 'One Night with the King' but I will not be following the movie but the Bible. I will only write it after I am finished with Seven Days and Water and Fire. Hugs, thank you all for the wonderful support.

Keep up with those reviews! Hugs! (I'm rather a very huggable person. )


	8. Day Seven

Warning: Long chapter with lemonade at the end. This chapter has not been edited, but by myself. The lemon part will be separated with line break and you will know where it begin and end. If you are under 17 years old, you are on your own.

* * *

Day Seven:

Kagome worked on her obi, tying it and she found her hands being batted away lightly as another set helped her to tie her obi securely. She smiled and looked up to find SesshoMaru hovering over her from behind. She reached up to touch his cheek, he gave a small smile. "Ohyao, SesshoMaru." She said softly and turned around to be grasped in his arm.

He lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss on her lips then drew back to find her smiling softly. He made a mental note to do the act often, just to see her smile. "Ohyao, Kagome." He said and stood to his full height, with his hand still around her tiny waist. "We have a long day before tonight." He saw her cheek redden and he became serious. "Kagome," He then led her to the bed and sat down, pulling her to sit beside him. "Once we do this tonight, it's forever. Your life will be bound by my own lifetime. You will age as I do, and only through my death, you will die as well. Are you prepared for this?"

Kagome looked to him, her head tilted a bit high to meet his eyes. "SesshoMaru, I had very little time to think about this. But, I am ready."

"Ready by the mind but not by the heart?" He said, his hand touching above her right breast, where her heart beats. "I do not wish to bind you to me if your heart is not in this."

Kagome smiled as she covered his hand with her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beats through both hands. "My heart is ready. I have your love and you have mine." She reached up and met his lips with her own, whispering, "Aishiteru, forever."

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss and he felt her respond. He held her to his body, enjoying the soft curves against his chest. She was just perfect in many ways and he knew he would not change anything about her for the world. He thanked the Kami above for delivering Kagome to his feet, literally. He then broke the heated kiss, "Aishiteru… even words in the language of youkai are not used as often, you know that you always hold my heart in your hands. Tonight, you are mine and I am your, always."

"I am ready." She said as she stood up, holding his hands in hers. "Don't we have a busy day ahead of us?" She asked.

He gave a light chuckle. "Hai, we do. The other lords are coming today. I need to welcome them. Keep yourself out of sight as much you can, stay on the west side of the palace. The guests will only remain on the east until dinner. Dinner will be a formal occasion, I will be introducing you to them and we will hold a small ceremony." He stood up and trailed a clawed finger down her cheek, "The servants will see to you. Just relax and enjoy the day."

"Will I see you today, at least sometime?" She asked as she watched him pull on a formal haori in his crest colors over his knee length silver kimono. He had a black silk hakama under his kimono and he looked very regal, like a shogun prince that he is.

"Hai." He said and turned to her. He appreciated the kimonos that his servants had made for her; they all had fitted her very well. Today she was wearing a darker silver kimono with splash of pink sakura blossom decorating the sleeves and the bottom of her kimono. Her obi was red with bamboo in gold trims. "Go and have breakfast with your friends and the children." He said and walked out of the room with her in tow. "I shall see you at lunch."

Kagome watched him head down the hallway, heading to his office. She shook her head and made her way to the dining hall where she found everyone else there. To her surprise, InuYasha was also there. "InuYasha, I thought you won't be back until later today."

InuYasha looked up to her and gave her a toothy grin. "Nah, I came back earlier. Didn't want to stay away too long, its home here for me now." He said and returned to wolfing his breakfast down.

Kagome sat down, her face set in shock. "Home?"

InuYasha waved his chopstick around, sending little bit of noodles flying everywhere. "Ah, I lived here before for a quiet a while. I left and that's when I met Kikyo. Now I'm back, its home because my family is here." He gestured to everyone around the table.

Smiling with happiness, Kagome ate her breakfast while Shippo and Rin chattered about almost everything they could think of. She noticed Miroku sitting closer to Sango, whispering things in her ears while she giggled and blushed now and then. She took in the sight of the people around the table and realized, it was truly home, and where she belong with the people she loved. Her mind strayed to the silver haired InuYoukai, deep in her heart, despite the few short days; she had come to love him and knew he returned the feelings.

When she was in his arms, she never felt any safer than she had ever been. There was warmth, comfort and knowledge that he viewed her as for herself, not anyone else. He also had shown little acceptance for her ways, for who she is and where she came from, yet she knew, she had to return the same respect for adjusting her lifestyle to the era where she is now in, and to being a Lady of the Western Land. She also knew that with the title came a great burden and she was ready for it, having no fear because she trusted she will be taught everything she needed to know, yet she would have to ask for a different tutor other than Shinji, he was rather too harsh for her taste.

SesshoMaru had reached the main receiving hall and found several youkai standing about, talking with one another. The guards made announcement of his arrival by banging their spears on the floor simultaneously as he entered the room. Everyone silenced and turned to him, bowing to him. SesshoMaru gave a small bow and moved to the end of the room, facing everyone.

"Lord Shoujun." SesshoMaru greeted an older eagle youkai, the Northern Lord, and a great ally to the Western land. "Welcome, how do your family fare?" He asked.

Lord Shoujun tilted his head. He had sleek feathers instead of hair falling down to his back and his eyes were golden with black silts, very bird-like. He was also tall and willowy and his arms were winged and his hands had four fingered talons instead of human-like appendage. "My family fares very well, thank you. I would like to request a private audience with you sometime today." He said.

SesshoMaru gave a nod, "I will see to it." Then he turned to a wolf youkai with black hair and blue eyes. "Lord Kohroami…" He then saw the lord's son standing behind him and a small growl erupted in his throat. "You brought your son?" He asked as he glared at the young õkami.

Lord Kohroami turned to his son, "You know my son, Prince Kouga?" As he asked, Kouga came to stand next to his father with arrogant smirk on his face. He and his father shared same handsome feature, yet he dressed much for nature while his father were dressed formal with nice brown, gold and black hakama and kimono with haori jacket.

"We had a few encounter." SesshoMaru said with displeasure as he kept his eyes on Kouga. "Keep your son in place while you are here. If he toes the line, I will be forced to remove you both from the Western Land."

Lord Kohroami frowned and turned to Kouga, "Why would you be a threat to Lord SesshoMaru?" He asked his own son.

Kouga gave a small shrug as he answered, "I am not sure yet. I have issues with his half-brother, not him." He said, gesturing to SesshoMaru.

SesshoMaru growled slightly. "You will understand later." He said and with this, he turned and went to the door. "My servants will show you to your quarters." He bowed and then left.

Lord Kohroami gave a small grunt and turned to face his son fully, "I wouldn't want to breach my alliance with Lord SesshoMaru, so you better watch your toe while we are here. You've caused me enough trouble with that Eastern tribe of yours."

Kouga gave his father a nod, "Yes, Father."

The servants came and showed them to their quarters. As they passed the front entrance of the palace, Lord Shoujun waved and gestured to someone in cloak outside to come in and follow him. As the servant showed him to his quarter, she then said, "If you wish, Lord SesshoMaru would see you now."

The eagle youkai nodded, "Yes, I would like very much to see him now." He turned to the cloaked figure, which only stood up to his shoulder and was very slender in build. "Come." He simply said and they followed the servant to a private meeting hall.

As they entered, SesshoMaru noticed the second guest and gave an inquiring look to the eagle youkai. "I wasn't told you also brought someone else."

"Thousands apologizes. I wish audience with you for two things, one is my land and another is about her." Shoujun said as he kneeled before SesshoMaru on the tatami mat. The cloaked figure sat down next to him and threw back the hood of her cloak to reveal a female inu-hanyou. She had silver hair and golden eyes.

SesshoMaru was profoundly shocked yet he did not show save for a single raised eyebrow. Sitting before him was possibly the very first female Silver Inu, yet she was an hanyou. "Interesting." He said and turned to the eagle youkai, "Where did you come across her?"

Shoujun gave a smile, "About a hundred years ago, her mother, human mother brought her to me, asking me to take her in. She was very ill and was dying. I took her in and raised her as one of my own children, yet protected and hidden from the world. I know of the Silver Inu's history and how you have no female in your clan. If the words were to get out about her, she would be in danger." He looked to the young hanyou female and patted her hand, "Shiroginko, my adopted daughter." He turned back to SesshoMaru and bluntly said, "I wish you to take both my land and my daughter."

SesshoMaru narrowed his eyes at Shoujun, "I cannot take your daughter as my mate. I have already chosen one and plan to announce tonight at the dinner ceremony."

Shoujun shook his head, "No, I do not intend for you to take Shiroginko as your mate. I am very well aware that you have one already. I meant as taking her in as one of your ward, much like you did with your young human child."

SesshoMaru raised his hand to rest his chin upon. He gave a long silence to ponder. "Why do you wish for me to take both? I can guess for Shiroginko, but as for your land, don't you have a heir, your son, Shoichi?"

Shoujun gave a distressed sigh, "I had a lot of good hope for him, however he ran off, from what I've heard, he went over sea. He wished to not rule the Northern Land. None of my other children has the wisdom and ability to take after me. I wish to name you my heir and when I pass from this world, the Northern Land is yours."

SesshoMaru gave a nod, "I am honored to be named your heir. If that is what you wish, then, I accept. Tell me, why do you wish me to take Shiroginko in?"

Shoujun gave a sad smile, "I'm old and I cannot provide a better protection than of her own kind. Wouldn't she be better off with your clan? You're taking a mate and I am sure, starting a family. She would be a great assess to your pack."

"True." SesshoMaru stated and turned to the female hanyou who had been silent the whole time, tears were brimming in her eyes. "Shiroginko, are you prepared to leave your father's side?"

Shiroginko gave a hesitant nod and spoke, "Hai, if only it is best for me."

"Good. But there will be some changes, you will not live here and hide from the world." She gasped at him. "You will be trained to defend and fight and you will go out often. You will earn your living here, not as a servant but as part of the pack. When my pups come, I know my mate will need help and you will assist her. I already have two adopted children. Do you accept?"

Shiroginko bowed, her forehead touching the floor, "Hai, Lord SesshoMaru, I thank you for graciously taking me in your home. You are kind."

SesshoMaru gave a small snort and muttered under his breath, "You have my mate to thank." Then with normal tone, he turned to Shoujun, "I will see you at dinner. Shiroginko, the servant will show you to your new quarter in the western wing, which will be your home from now on."

Shiroginko gave a teary smile to SesshoMaru and thanked him once again. SesshoMaru stood and bowed once before leaving the meeting hall. It was then he knew, the curse on the Silver Inu was finally cracking. He couldn't wait to see Kagome again and set on to search for her. He found her eventually, out in the private garden with her friends, enjoying the warm sunny day.

He watched as Rin chase Shippo around the garden while Kagome stood aside, laughing at them, calling out to them. On the side of the garden where the benches were lined up with the path, Sango and Miroku sat, talking to each other. He could smell his half brother among them but couldn't see him. He suspected InuYasha had retreated to the tree once again. He finally spotted a red blur among the leaves in the tree and shook his head in amusement.

He stepped down from the path and walked across the grass. Suddenly, he felt a weight barrel into his leg and looked down to find Rin latched onto his leg. "SesshoMaru-sama!" She shrieked in happiness.

He patted her head and kneeled down to pick her up in his arm. "Rin." He stood to find Kagome approaching him with a brilliant smile on her face. He reached out and drew her in a one armed hug. "How was your morning?" He asked softly as he nuzzled her head.

Kagome gave a soft laugh and rested her head on his chest. Shippo had hesitatingly crept up to Kagome, keeping eyes at SesshoMaru. He watched the kit the entire time with amusement in his eyes; he knew the young kit was fearful of him. As Kagome opened her arms to allow Shippo hop into. SesshoMaru waited until Shippo became comfortable and patted his head, causing the kit to go stock still in Kagome's arms. "Kit, I will not harm your mother or you. She is to become my mate and you will be my son."

Shippo's eyes went wide as saucer, staring up at SesshoMaru, "Okasan, is he serious?"

Kagome giggled and ruffled Shippo's red hair, "Hai. It makes sense. You call me okasan, it might as well he will be your outosan and he will be taking care of us all."

Shippo gave a small nod and buried his head into Kagome's neck. SesshoMaru turned his gaze just in time to catch Sango slapping Miroku for his sneaky hand upon her butt. He realized the company Kagome kept was highly amused and felt he could not allow Kagome part with them.

He had already invited InuYasha to stay with them at the palace and he already had plan for him to assist him with the Western Land. He would be gaining more territory soon and he would need help, who the better other than his half-brother?

This monk and taijiya are formidable fighters and would stay loyal and true to Kagome. Deciding right there and now, they would remain by Kagome's side if they wish, they would provide her protections she needed when time comes in the future.

InuYasha hopped down from the tree and shouted to the monk, "Hey, can't you keep your hand to yourself for once?"

Miroku, red cheeked grinned, "Not around Sango, I cannot." He turned to find Sango blushing nice shade of red. By the time he returned his gaze to InuYasha, he found the hanyou staring with mouth gaped toward the Palace. He turned his gaze to find a pretty female hanyou standing at the doorway, looking out to them.

SesshoMaru detached himself from Kagome to turn to Shiroginko who had found her way to the garden, "Shiroginko." He said and placed Rin down.

Shiroginko shyly stepped down from the walkway path into the garden and approached SesshoMaru, bowing. "I apologize for interrupting. I was merely looking around, if that is all right?"

"This is your home now; you are free to roam about, except for my chamber, that is." He gave a smirk as Shiroginko grew ten shades of red. "Come," He said and took Kagome's hand in his own. "This is Kagome, my mate to be."

Shiroginko's eyes went wide as she noticed Kagome is human. "A human mate? I thought you detested human."

SesshoMaru gave a throaty chuckle that had shocked everyone. "My reputation is widely exaggerated. I only respect few humans. Kagome is a Miko. I wouldn't have any other than her."

"Shiroginko, welcome." Kagome stepped up to her and smiled as she took the hanyou's hands in her own. "It's wonderful to meet another hanyou. My best friend is one." She led her to InuYasha, who were staring at Shiroginko; he stood, assuming his usual position, trying to look tough and manly, yet failed as the pinkness colored his cheeks. "This is InuYasha, SesshoMaru's half-brother." She turned to InuYasha and finally noticed the shyness from InuYasha and smirked, "InuYasha, I am sure you will be able to show her around later, will you?"

"Uh." He started. Kagome rolled her eyes, "You don't have anything else to do, right?" He nodded and stammered, "Yeah, sure, sure." Kagome giggled and led Shiroginko to Miroku and Sango. "This is Miroku and Sango. Sango is my sister, not by blood, mind you."

Shiroginko nodded and bowed to the two human. Miroku took her hand and grinned rakishly while Sango fumed beside him. "Beautiful maiden, I am sure…" He was suddenly interrupted as Sango and InuYasha bopped him on the head. Kagome stared in surprise; usually Sango would be hitting Miroku, but not InuYasha. InuYasha stood to the side, looking away, fuming, "Stupid houshii." He said.

Shiroginko giggled. "You have very nice friends." She said.

"Okasan! Is this my new aunt?" Rin asked as she joined Kagome's side.

Kagome looked down to Rin in surprise, because it was the first time she had declared her as mother. "Rin, honey…" She was lost and found SesshoMaru joining her.

"Rin, this is Shiroginko, she may be your aunt if she accept." He said.

Shiroginko's eyes shimmered as she realized the strange brood of pack had welcomed her readily and she felt warm inside her heart. She gave a nod to Rin, "I'd love to be your aunt." She said and blinked as Shippo hopped toward her, "and, you too." She said, watching Rin hug Shippo, smiling before they departed to play, leaving the adults to themselves.

"They are your adopted children you have mentioned earlier?" Shiroginko asked as she stood up again. She saw the taiyoukai nod. "They're adorable. I will be glad to help with the children. Thank you." She bowed.

He tilted his head to her and turned to the palace, his ears flicking to sounds and he frowned slightly, "Ah, Kagome, I must attend to something else. I'll see you soon at lunch." He laid a kiss on her head and left the garden.

He trailed through his palace, listening to different sort of sounds his servants and guests made. He approached a small private garden that lay south east to the guest's wing. He entered and found Tadako standing near the wall, talking to someone that was out of his sight.

"Ichiro, please." Tadako said as she reached out to the second figure.

The second figure, a male by his voice replied, "I'm glad you're safe. I don't know if I would handle it, fighting Lord SesshoMaru for the right to mate you. My clan is loyal to him." Ichiro said with distress in his voice.

Tadako gave a soft laugh. "Ichiro, he has denied me as his mate, he already had someone else. I am yours…" She found herself in the male's embrace. "Ichiro…"

"Tadako, I am only able to gather small army, but it is not enough." He broke away from her. His feature became apparent to SesshoMaru as he moved out of the shadow. He had shoulder length white hair with dark gray streaks in them; his eyes were amber brown and slanted a bit higher than usual. His feature was different from Japanese, for he wasn't native to Japan.

SesshoMaru recognized him as one of the white tiger clan that lived in his territory. They had migrated from the land over sea after being exiled by the youkai emperor there. They came during his father's rule and settled within Western Land, under the taiyoukai's protection. Over the years, many of the white tiger served under the taiyoukai as loyal servants, soldiers and more.

SesshoMaru knew this Ichiro personally. Ichiro is the clan's prince, and he is very loyal to him, a skilled fighter and strategic mind that nearly matched his own. He had considered taking him in and train him to become one of his general for his army. However, this new revelation of Ichiro trying to assemble an army surprised him. He waited to hear the reason why.

"Ichiro, just take your time. It's not time yet to take my father off the throne." Tadako said.

Ichiro bobbed his head, "Yes, love. Shall I come back to see you later?"

SesshoMaru decided to reveal himself; he stepped out from the shadow. "Ichiro, Tadako." He said and they both started, staring at him with wide eyes. "Do not worry. I've heard enough to understand what's going on." He glanced at Ichiro, "So, this is your fiancé?"

Tadako's voice quavered, "Yes, SesshoMaru-sama. However, my father does not approve."

"I see. Ichiro's clan is under my protection and if any goes against his clan has to deal with me." He turned to Ichiro, "You will stay here, but I am putting you in the South Wing with my generals and daimyo. I wish to speak with you after my mating ceremony."

Ichiro bowed, "Thank you, Lord SesshoMaru."

"Be sure to stay out of Lord Kanesho's sight until he leaves. Tadako, I would like for you to remain after your father leave. I will request for you to stay for my Mate to your father, he will not know of this. I wish to discuss with you. I have to agree, Kanesho need to be removed from his throne."

Tadako's eyes went wide, "You… you're serious?"

"Hai. We will discuss this later. Speak no more of this for now."

Tadako bowed with a biggest smile he had ever seen on her face since she had arrived. "Thank you, Lord SesshoMaru. You are too kind."

SesshoMaru turned and left the two young lovers alone, rolling his eyes and muttering to him self, "I've gone too soft…"

The rest of the day passed by peacefully, SesshoMaru saw to Kagome at lunch, had a little banter with InuYasha. He checked with the guests to see to their comfort within his palace. Both groups stayed on their respective side of the palace, never once crossing each other's path. He ordered some guards to trail Kouga, knowing he would cause some troubles with InuYasha if he ever discovers the hanyou was within the same place with him. It was Kagome he worries more from Kouga, knowing the wolf youkai had wished to claim her as his mate.

The servants were busy as well, running around, making errands and preparing for the dinner banquet. As afternoon approached, Kagome was whisked away from SesshoMaru's presence to get prepared for dinner. Sango, Rin and Shiroginko joined Kagome to help to prepare her.

Miroku had retreated into the library, with permission of SesshoMaru to read up the scrolls. InuYasha stalked away in the tree, thinking about life and whatever to come, preparing for the change in the future. It wasn't the only thing on his mind, but a certain new hanyou. He was very curious about her.

The palace gong rang out, announcing twilight hour. The Lords and their guests were led to the ceremony hall. They all stood in place where they would sit at the long low table. Soon, they were joined by InuYasha and his pack. They all were dressed to occasion. InuYasha was garbed in black hakama with red kimono haori over silver juban. His hair was combed and tied back in low ponytail. Miroku was given black and blue kimono while Sango was dressed in beautiful pink and purple kimono with scattering roses across the hems. Shiroginko had similar kimono but in blue and silver with slight green accent.

InuYasha and Kouga glared at each other the moment they saw each other in the ceremony hall. They did not exchange a word yet, their body languages spoke volume. InuYasha knew Kouga would be surprised once he finds out who SesshoMaru's intended mate is going to be. It was out of his hands now and he knew SesshoMaru would handle him much easier than he had. No one messes with the taiyoukai, or even dare to cross the line with him. He gave Kouga a smirk, making Kouga rather very agitated. Kouga knew he couldn't do anything or else he would risk breaching the taiyoukai's warning.

Rin and Shippo, also dressed, in the Western Land colors, signifying that they belong to SesshoMaru's family, both dressed almost identical of white with red sakura flower scattering on their sleeves and wrapped with yellow obi and belt striped with blue. Rin wore the kimono while Shippo had hakama and jacket vest over his juban. They were to be seated next to SesshoMaru and Kagome, who had not yet arrived.

The gong rang as SesshoMaru entered the ceremony hall, everyone bowed to him. He looked regal in his ceremony clothes, his white silk juban and hakama looked almost silver with darker gray design of sakura along the bottom of his hakama and the sleeve of his juban. He wore a pale golden obi with shimmering pale blue diagonal stripes, with the sash hanging down in the front; it was tied around his waist in Arabic style. He also had haori jacket in white with his trademark red sakura pattern across both shoulder and along the hem of his sleeves and a darker silver gray design of his true demon form standing before a silver pale blue crescent moon on his back. His hair was tied up in high ponytail, making him look strongly like his late father.

He stood at the head of the table and bowed to his guests. "Thank you all for coming. Lords, as you requested, my mate." He gestured to the door where he had come from. The gong rang out once again and the door slid open and everyone took intake of breath. Kagome stepped into the ceremony hall, looking every bit like a goddess. Her pale silver kimono was fashioned with European accent. The skirt of the kimono flowed out from her waist and trailed behind her. Dark silver crest of sakura patterned along the bottom of the skirt and the sleeves that flowed loosely from her arm to her knees, creating a illusion of rippling water as she walked. The obi was in deep red, tied around her waist, much like Arabic style, leaving the trailing sash down in front, ending with gradient of yellow and blue wavy lines were seen across the yellow. Her hair was tied up in elegant but simple bun, held in place with hair pins and jade comb.

SesshoMaru's lips held a small smile only for Kagome as he held his hand out for her to take. Once she reached his side, he turned to the others, "My mate, Lady Kagome of the Western Land."

Kouga spat, "Like hell! She's my mate!"

SesshoMaru's eyes began to bleed red as he growled at the young õkami. "Know your place, Kouga!" He barked. "She came to me with no mark of any others on her, thus is unclaimed."

Lord Kohroami snapped his head to Kouga, "Is this what he mean by you will be causing trouble?" he said angrily at his son.

Kouga growled deep in his throat. "I told you father, I chose a mate, a human one a while ago. That is her! The stupid mutt lost her to him!" He turned his gaze to InuYasha who appeared nonchalant at the whole thing. "You were supposed to protect her!"

InuYasha snorted, "Better with SesshoMaru instead of you."

"Why you!" Kouga made to leap across the table but the guards had came in and grabbed hold of him by his arms. "Hey! Let me go!"

Lord Kohroami turned to SesshoMaru and bowed, "Thousands apologizes. I've ignored my son's desire to mate with a human for he was already engaged to a princess of the northern clan."

SesshoMaru held his head high, "I am aware of his engagement to Princess Ayame. This is why I've already arranged for her to come." As he said Ayame's name, she walked into the room from another side, she bowed to SesshoMaru and turned to Kouga, glaring at him.

Kagome withdrew her hand from SesshoMaru's and walked around to Lord Kohroami and Ayame. She took Ayame's hand. "Kouga, as many time you tried to lay claim on me, have you ever listened to me, hearing me deny your claim?"

Kouga stopped thrashing about in the guard's grip and stared at Kagome. He stood stock still and realized, in the past, he had never allowed her to give her consents. The first time he had laid claim on her, she had denied him and he had chosen to not believe or accept her words. Dropping his head to hide his shameful eyes from her, he sighed in distress.

"Kouga. I've only been your friend and nothing more. I do not have feelings for you. At the time, I had feelings for InuYasha but it ended. I love SesshoMaru and accepted his proposal to be his mate. As a friend, please do me a favor." Kagome said with soft voice and the others listened to her, surprised with the wisdom in her words and her confession.

"For you, Kagome, anything." Kouga said, his voice held pain and embarrassment. He would do anything to rectify the mistakes he had made in the past. Even if she asked for his death, he would kneel and bare his neck for her.

"Good, take Ayame and keep your promise and mate with her. She is loyal and a wonderful woman for you. She had stood by you for years, waiting for you to come around and accept her. Return this loyalty and honor her by taking her as your mate."

Kouga looked up to Kagome and then turned his gaze to Ayame. For the first time, he saw Ayame in a different light. She stood before him in red and brown kimono, her hair let down from its usual pigtails, flowing down her back in soft curls. Her green eyes shimmered with hope. She is beautiful; he thought to himself and realized, Kagome was right, Ayame was one true mate for him. He gave a nod and kneeled, bowing to Ayame, "Forgive me; I've ignored you too long. I will honor you by taking you as my mate."

Ayame smiled and bopped Kouga on the head. "You idiot. You have a lot to make up for."

Kouga stood up, rubbing his head, "Ow, yeah, I know." Kouga turned to SesshoMaru and bowed, "Lord SesshoMaru, I withdraw my challenge and ask for forgiveness."

SesshoMaru tilted his head slightly, "Very well. The next time, I won't be lenient." He took Kagome's hand and guided her to sit next to him. "Let us all eat." He said and sat down. Everyone else followed suit, sitting down on their cushioned pillow and they were served dinner.

SesshoMaru watched Kagome as she ate and talked with the others, the smile were alight on her face. She had shown herself to be worthy and wise, a mere human with the ability to win heart of many demons and calming them out of their blood rage. She was truly special and he felt no regret in taking her as his mate. He looked forward to lifetime with her by his side. He turned his eyes to the others around the table. Her friends appeared happy for her and were talking with ease in the presence of the other Lords. They talked among themselves, not comfortable to be at the same table with humans. SesshoMaru realized that he would be the first Lord to truly bridge the world between Youkai and Humans and he knew Kagome would help him.

He studied each Lord for their reaction and actions to his decision. For a long time, they had assumed he would take a demoness as a mate. Only the Northern Lord was truly aware of his clan's history and need to mate with human Miko in order to produce pure Silver Inu. The Northern Lord was wholly accepted to his choice in human mate. He had taken in a hanyou child and raised her with compassion and he had long history of alliance with the Western Land. His father before him was a good friend of Lord InuTaisho's father, Lord Toga. Lord Shoujun was fully supportive of InuTaisho's mating with two human females.

Lord Kohroami had longed detested human until Kouga came to him and requested to stop the killing and easting humans several years ago. SesshoMaru was among those who wondered what had prompted a sudden change in the õkami youkai. Kouga had requested his father to make a law for all the õkami to stop feasting on human flesh and it had changed the entire perspective of Kohroami's view on humans. He was slowly accepting humans on equal ground.

It wasn't until he learned that after he retrieved Rin from her death, which it was the very same wolves that ran with Kouga, was responsible killing Rin. It was around the same time that Kouga had met Kagome. He had suspected Kagome had something to do with changing Kouga's perspective. InuYasha had confirmed to him recently that it indeed was.

SesshoMaru didn't trust Lord Kohroami entirely, yet there were alliance between the east and the west to attain peace for now. Yet, SesshoMaru had the entire army ready to flatter the eastern land the moment Lord Kohroami stirs up trouble with him. Tonight, Kouga had nearly broken the fragile alliance between the east and the west.

The southern lord was the most suspicious to SesshoMaru. Lord Kanesho sat farther away from everyone and kept to himself. He was eyeing the humans at the table. He barely touched his food. Every time he laid his eyes upon Kagome, he wore a hint of a sneer on his face and devious glint in his eyes. SesshoMaru had never liked him; he was often foolish and acts without thinking twice. He often brings himself in shouting match with many lesser lords all around and breached several wars upon human daimyo. Yet, he had been careful to not overstep his line with the other lords. SesshoMaru felt it was time to take him off the throne and hand the land to someone else who can handle it better. He had abused his land, taking more from the people, driving them to starvation and neglecting them, leaving them to disruption with each other.

He was surprised earlier that Kanesho's own daughter wants to dethrone him. He wanted to help her and it was time for him to step in and give his assistance. The Southern Land was small and poor, and handing over small portion of his own army to assist would have handled the job without much trouble.

His golden eyes blinked once and he turned his head to Kagome. Her blue eyes shone with happiness as she laughed at some joke that was exchanged between Shiroginko and Tadako. Everything did not matter to him that moment; it was not the time to think about his land, the other lords, his own half-brother and his children. It was time for him to focus on Kagome, making her his.

He could not wait any longer. He rose to his feet, making all the commotions in the hall go silent. Everyone turned their heads to him, watching him. He turned to Kagome and held his hand out to her. She gave a shy smile and took his hand and stood up with his help.

He spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "Before the four lands, I present you my mate, Lady Kagome of Edo." He turned to her, lifting up a small ceremony cup and handed it to her. Kagome took it and found it was empty, frowning slightly as she looked up to him. He simply smiled at her and raised his hand over the cup and brought up a dagger. He noticed Kagome's eyes went wide at this. She held the cup in her hands and he saw that she was holding it steadily. He drew the dagger across his hand, allowing dark thick blood drip in the cup, then the cut in his hand healed instantly.

He took the cup from her hand and handed her the dagger. Kagome understood immediately. It was a simple ceremony and she remembered from reading the scroll, there were no words exchanged in this part of the ceremony. SesshoMaru had done his part, introducing her to the others and the point of this part of the ceremony was to show their commitment to one another by mixing their blood in a cup and drink from it, sharing their life bond together. She took the dagger and held her hand out over the cup; she drew it across her palm, keeping her face straight, to not wince at the pain. It also signified strength and wiliness to take pain for one another. Her blood bled into the cup and she saw her hand healed right up. Looking up to meet his golden eyes, she saw pride within his orbs. Smiling at him, she handed the dagger back to him and he tucked it in his sash.

She took the cup and brought it up to her lip, taking a sip, she drank the blood. Its warm liquid ran down her throat, giving her a burning sensation like sake. She supposed it was his youkai blood, surprised, it didn't taste horrible as she thought it would. She brought the cup away from her lips and turned it thrice before handing it to him. He took it and brought it up to his lips, still keeping his eyes locked with her; he drank the rest of the content and turned it thrice before setting it down. He took up another cup, this time filled with Sake, he handed it to her and she went though the same motion she had done with the last one. She handed it back to him and he did the same and finally, they did again with the third and last cup, this time, filled with water that was taken from the Western Land.

The first cup of blood was sign of their lives bonding to each other, body, mind and soul. The second cup was the commitment to the people of the Western Land and finally, the last cup was their commitment to the Kami and the nature.

The gong rang out and the guests around the table slapped their hands on the tabletop, showing their acceptance of their union and cheers. SesshoMaru turned to them and gave a head bow, "Thank you. You all may retire to your quarters for the night." He turned and took Kagome's hand and led her out of the ceremony hall. The gong rang one last time.

InuYasha was the first to rise from the table and said, "You all know better to not interrupt them."

Kouga asked with jeering face, "What? Why don't you go and show us what would happen if we try?"  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes and cracked his hands, "Why don't I just throw you down the hall to their door and we shall see?"

Ayame and Shiroginko bopped both of them on the head, saying at the same time, "Shut up!" They looked at each other and giggled.

InuYasha gaped at Shiroginko, shocked she would do such thing. "What the hell?"

Shiroginko rolled her eyes at him and took his arm, "You promised me to show me around the palace. I am still not sure where my room is." She batted her eyes and giggled as she saw InuYasha stammer and blush.

Kagome blushed horribly, knowing what to come as she walked silently down the corridors of the palace toward their bedchamber. Her body felt like it was on fire; she looked up to SesshoMaru and found him looking down at her with endearment in his eyes. She felt like her heart was going to melt.

As they approached the door to their chamber, SesshoMaru stopped and turned to Kagome, "Do you feel any remorse for binding your life to mine?" He trailed a finger down her cheek and tracing her jaw line.

Her eyes shimmered in the faint light, she shook her head. "No, SesshoMaru. I mean what I said, I love you and I look forward to lifetime with you. Yeah, I'm a bit nervous… I… I have never done this."

"Good, know this, I will be your first and last." He leaned down and captured her lips in searing kiss. She gasped and returned with equal vigor.

They broke apart, heaving for breath that their lungs burned for. He pushed the door open and led her into the room, closing the door behind her. She gasped softly as she saw the room. It had been decorated earlier while they were at dinner. The entire floor was covered couple inches deep with deep red rose and blushing pink sakura petals. As they stepped into the flower, crushing them beneath their feet, powerful fragrant were released in the air, perfuming the room. The room was also surrounded with thousands of candles, giving soft luminous glow all around and the bed was decked in white, pillows, cushions and sheets were pure white and long canopy draped down over the bed, pooling around the sides. It was their marriage bed and she felt like she was in heaven.

He took her hand, snapping her out of her stupor. She looked to his face and smiled, "It's so beautiful…" She said softly, afraid to break the illusion.

"Come, we must bath each other before we adjoin to the bed." He said as he led her toward the bathing chamber. The carpet of flower did not stop there but went on into the bathing chamber, covering every inch of the floor. The water was also covered on the surface, except there was lavender instead of roses and sakura. There was also lotus in full bloom as well, floating here and there, giving white break in the colors.

* * *

He let go of her hand and took the dagger out of his sash and laid it down on the bench beside them. He returned to her and drew his haori off and allows it to drop on the flowers beside them. Kagome blushed and realized it was her motion to undress him, her first duty as his mate. She stepped up to him and took hold of his sash; she untied it carefully and unwound it. The process forced her to step up closer to his body so she'd reach behind him to remove the sash. Finally as the sash came free, she allowed it to drop around his feet. Her hands reached up to his juban and she ran her fingers across his chest, she noticed he shivered slightly under her touch. His golden eyes bore into her when she looked up to meet his eyes. Her hands deftly found the ties to his juban and she worked them free and the cloth came free, exposing his muscular chest. She gave a soft intake as she stared at his chest and reached up to touch his biceps and moved across his skin to his shoulder, pushing the juban off his shoulders, letting it join the other clothes on the floor around his feet.

She looked down to his hakama and reached out to do the ties around his hakama but his hand stopped her. She looked up to him and he shook his head slightly. "Not yet." He whispered and reached to her obi sash. She went red and dropped her arms to her side. He worked deftly to her obi, unwinding it around her delicate waist, finally when she came free, he tossed it aside. Her hand went to her kimono, keeping it close.

He reached out to her hand and pushing it aside gently, taking hold of her kimono lapel, he drew it open and reached up to push it off her shoulder. The heavy material of her outer kimono fell to the floor behind her with heavy thud, sending strong scent of fragrant wafting up in the air. She stood in the under kimono of plain white. He then moved to work on the smaller obi at her waist and soon, the obi and kimono came free, revealing her in a sheer red yakuta, covering almost nothing. She looked away shyly as he stood before her, his eyes roaming over her body, taking everything in.

"Beautiful, Kagome, you are very beautiful." He whispered as he stepped up to her and taking her hands, drawing her closer to the water of the hot spring bath. As they stood by the edge, he drew her hand to his hakama ties. She obliged and worked on the ties, loosening them. She blushed as she saw the rising tent in his hakama.

He noticed this and chuckled deeply, sending shivers down her spine. "See that?" He said, leaning forward that his breath brushed against her ear, "That is how you make me feel, Kagome. It's all for you…"

She shivered at his warm breath caressing her ear. She was too stunned to say anything and let go of the ties. The pants fell free from his narrow waist, exposing his finely shaped abdomen. Her eyes trailed down to what stood attention. He was rather very well endowed for a demon male. Her eyes went wide as a saucer as she stared at it, never having seen it before. Sure enough, she had seen her brother's and documented photo from school for sex education but none of them compared to his. She wondered if it would fit in her. Her eyes flew up to meet his and he saw underlining fear in her eyes.

"Kagome, I will never hurt you. I will make sure every moment is pleasurable for you as it is for me." He said and reached down to her red yakuta tie and with a flick of his wrist, the tie came free and the sheer silk came free from her body, sliding down her arms like water upon skin. He took in the sight of her body and inhaled. She was perfect in every way, her pale skin shone under the glittering light of the room, giving off soft golden glow. Her breast heaved with her breath; they were just right size, not small like a child but fully developed, almost as if it were just made for his own hands. His eyes trailed down to her waist, tiny and tapered off to her rounded hips, giving way to her long but well defined legs that showed muscle tones from years of traveling though the lands.

He looked up again from her legs to the junction where a dark patch hid the treasure he could not wait to indulge into. She shifted under his gaze and the movement gave hint of scent coming from the hidden trove, he already felt his head spin from such hint of her scent and knew, he would lose himself once he get the full blown. He could not wait, she was sweet and spicy, it made him tight and it was already beginning to become painful for him.

Meeting her blue eyes again, he took her hand and stepped into the water, leading her in as well. When they reached waist deep, he stopped and turned her to face him. He cupped the water and rose to pour the water over her head and she tipped her head back, welcoming the warm water on her face. The water ran down her neck and made river between her breasts met with the water at her waist. The entire time, SesshoMaru watched the trail of the water and nearly groaned.

She lifted a handful of water and reached up; he lowered himself and allowed his head back, letting the water make its travel down his face and his neck, streaming down his chest, leaving behind a warm trail. He shivered, realizing the water felt a bit cooler to him and his body was on fire.

He ducked his head under the water and stood up. His hair clung to his skin like molten silver and the droplet of water shone upon his skin, glittering gold in contract with his hair. He looked like a god of sea, standing before her. She gasped softly and felt the heat in her belly burn hotter. She felt her cheek heat up and ducked under the water and remained there until her lungs burn. She could not believe herself, lusting after the taiyoukai. If she had told herself a year ago that she would be mated to the taiyoukai, she would had laughed and tossed the idea to the wind.

She came up for air and saw his curious glance at her. She laughed a bit, "Uhm… Sorry." She said and looked away once again. He reached out to bring her face to his and leaned down, kissing her lips. She gasped and allowed herself lost in the sensation. He trailed his kisses down her neck, licking and nibbling every so often. He lowered himself and reached her breast, his lips tracing her nipple while his hand explored the other one. She threw her head back as her breath came erratically, what he was doing to her breasts was unbelievable good.

He teased her nipple until it came to hard tip and he moved to the other breast, doing the same. He heard her gasp and moan under his ministration and smirked. He withdrew from her breast and took hold of her waist, she was shaking, her eyes glazed over. "There's more of that…" he teased as he helped her out of the water and wrapped towel around her body to dry her off. She looked up at him and he said, "In the bed." He took the towel from her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her toward their bed.

He laid her down on the bed, boring gaze into her, drinking her in with every glance. He hovered over her on all four, caging her under him. He bowed his head to her jaw, tracing along with his tongue, reaching to the outer shell of her ear and whispered, "If you want to stop, let me know." She shook her head and moaned as he stuck his tongue into her ear.

Managing to find her voice, "N…no, no, keep going… oh god…" She whimpered as he trailed his hand down her chest, reaching to her junction, her muscles bunched up and shivered under his touch. She whimpered as he trailed his finger through her dark curls and stopping just before he went farther. She never felt the need for him to touch him so badly, her mound throbbed painfully and she let out a small sound, "Please…"

He smirked and reached down and found her core very, very wet. He rubbed lightly over her mound and watched her shiver. He suddenly pushed his finger into her core and she gave a loud gasp. He rubbed his finger in and out, careful to not break her virginity barrier with his claw, let alone scratch her. She gasped as he found her nub and she whimpered as the coil within her started to tighten.

He found her scent overpowering and he couldn't hold back any longer, he lowered his head and buried his nose in her curls and inhaled. She smelled so spicy and sweet all the same, with ting of lavender from the bath water and her Miko power gave away hint of thunderstorm. He felt his head reeling from the scent and he licked her core, replacing his finger, her taste coated his tongue and he couldn't get enough, licking her deep and she cried his name out in heavy pants, sounding heaven to him.

She gripped the sheet on her side as he probed his tongue deep inside her, stretching and tasting every bit of her essence. His thumb made insane circles around her nub, sending her higher and higher. "Sessho… Sess…" her voice came in hitching hiss as she approached the peak. "Ah, ah… SesshoMaru!" Brilliant light flashed before her eyes as she felt her body tremble, rolling with sensation she had never felt before.

He heard her call out his name and knew she was coming. He kept his pace, and suddenly, she trembled under his ministration and she came, her juice came gushing out, coating his tongue with thick sweet spicy honey and he greedily drank it all up.

As she finally trembled less and looked to him and said, "God, that was… amazing…" She pushed herself up and sat up. He leaned back on his heels, smirking at her. "That's only small part of it… a whole lifetime with me…" He said huskily and she shivered at his voice and wondered, if he kept talking to her like this, she would come again. She leaned forward and trailed her hand on his chest, mapping every bump and crevice his muscles made. "My turn…" She said with soft throaty tone and her hand traveled downward.

He stared at her, his skin burned where she touched, as she reached his junction, her fingers curling up in his silver hair that nestled his proud solider, standing attention. She smirked at him, her cheek tinged pink. She had read about how to pleasure men and was slightly nervous. She heard his erratic breathing and knew she was doing fine so far. She wrapped her hand around his hot member, it felt like steel with stain under her fingers and she heard him gasp as she ran her thumb over the bugling head. She felt the pre-cum come and rubbed a little more, he took a long sharp inhale as he threw his head back, "Kagome… don't tease me so…" He muttered, growled throatily.

She leaned down and with her tongue; she licked the head and felt his hand grasped her hair, not so roughly. Wrapping her mouth over his rod, she tasted the salty pre-cum and found it was tangy, not as overly bitter as she heard from her friends. Maybe it was the things you have with your loved one that left the bitterness out. Hearing him growl softly as she lapped him up, rubbing her tongue over his shaft made her feel hotter, wetter. She moaned and felt him shiver and started to bob her head on him, his hands fisted in her hair. She tried to keep pace yet he was so large that she couldn't take him all in her mouth. Her teeth scraped over his sensitive head and she heard him gasp her name in inuyoukai language. It sounded so erotic to her that she almost came right there and she realized, he was about to come. Recalling a hint from her friends, she clamped her mouth over his penis and she felt him shake, he came in her mouth as he grunted, holding her head. Swallowing as much she could, she manages to get it all and released him. Sitting up, she licked the juice around her lips and smirked at him, he was breathing hard, gazing at her with such look that burned her inside.

"I've never heard of such act you've done…" he said between pants, crawling over to her, pinning her down on the bed.

She shrugged, "I don't believe it was the male's only duty to pleasure his wife, where I came from, and equivalent exchange is a must to keep the relationship healthy."

He murmured as he trailed his lips up her neck, nibbling along her jaw and reaching her lips, melting into another passionate kiss, tasting themselves on each other.

His hard shaft rubbed along her leg, reaching her center and rocked gently against her mound, making her wetter again. She moaned in his mouth and felt the head pushing against her core. He broke away, looking down at her, stilling his move. "Kagome…" he asked.

She gave a nod, putting all of her trust in him, his hands holding her hands, their fingers intertwined as he hovered above her. He moved down, pushing into her slowly, stretching her to accommodate his size. He paused every once in a while, groaning as he held back, she was so tight around his penis, her virgin walls pulsed against him. As he reached the barrier, he held back, watching her face, he was amazed to find such trust in her eyes as she stared back. With one quick move, he broke through and found himself at the hilt, her core covering, stretching over his shaft, sucking him in. She winced and grasped at his hands tightly as the sharp pain tore through her body. As suddenly it came, it faded away, leaving her to feel him stretching inside her. She moaned as he started to move out.

He lowered his head and licked her tears away that fell free from the corner of her eyes. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust to him and soon, she was moaning his name, moving with him in rhythm that goes way back before the beginning of time. It was seductive, intimate and private dance that only they danced to the song of their blood, answering to the depth of their souls.

Their bodies wounded tighter and tighter as they met with each thrust, she was tight around him and he was reaching farther and farther into her. It felt as if she cocooned his soul, giving him the balmness that his beast desired and him opening the doors to her soul, reaching far deep inside her, embracing her with him, tying her to his soul for all eternity.

His eyes bled red and his fangs lengthen, yet her blue eyes watched without fear but with desire and love. His lips found her and their lips joined in rough dance, battling for dominance and she lost, submissive to him, he bit her lips, drawing her blood, it burned him and he felt his lips grazed by her own, spilling forth his own and she drank it greedily as he did with hers. Their blood mingled, giving taste that was far better than the finest wine in the land, giving each other heady feeling along with the tightening coils that lay deep in their abdomen. Their bodies became slick with sweat, his silver hair mingled with her deep black, wet and clinging to their bodies, making illusion of them merging physically.

He growled deeply, calling to her in InuYoukai language and she replied, her mewling voice calling to his name. He threw his head back and howled as he spilled his seeds deep in her womb. She clutched tightly onto him, her core milking him for all he was worth. They felt their bodies roll in delicious sensation together, for it felt like eternity yet it was only a minute later that he collapsed on her, careful to not crush her with his weight. He panted hard in her ear and he could feel her chest heaving against his, their hearts beating tattoo against each other.

* * *

The entire palace heard his roar, announcing that he had mated with her and she was his forever. InuYasha, on the other side of the palace in the garden turned his head to the west wing. He closed his eyes in defeat. She was well out of his range now, only he had left is her friendship and she was his sister now, through his half-brother. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to find Shiroginko standing beside him, looking down with a small smile.

Perhaps, hope was not lost on him. He had another chance at love and this time around, he would not screw it up. Two experiences had taught him something. He silently opened his arms, welcoming her to settle in and rest her head on his shoulder. He knew she was lonely and seeking out companionship and it was what he had to offer. He will take it slow this time around, to build unbreakable trust and bond. Wrapping his arms around her, his fire rat haori covered her like a blanket and he rested his head on top of her head and they both watched the shimmering night sky, watching the stars streak by.

SesshoMaru rolled off her body and laid beside her, he had finally regained his breathing and held her to his chest. She curled into his side, tracing a finger over his chest. "You tire this youkai, woman…" He muttered and heard her giggle. He chuckled and looked down to meet her shining blue eyes. "Aishiteru, Kagome." He said softly as he held her hand on his chest.

Tears welled in her eyes yet did not spill, "Aishiteru, SesshoMaru." She said and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

He watched her sleep as her breathing even out. Her black hair fanned over his arm as he wrapped it around her body, holding her close. He reached with his other arm to draw the blanket over them, covering them up. He realized the old geezers had done something right for him in the first time in long time; they had given him a perfect mate, a woman who had his heart in her hands. He reached down and caressed her abdomen, life was starting within and he smirked, burying his nose into her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him and he joined her in her dream.

* * *

AN:

Whoo… this chapter took me a while. Had a busy weekend and worked all day on Monday to get this chapter around… The lemon was hard but… I managed. Hope you all liked it… I laughed, I cried, I melted into puddles… Thank you all for your patience… this was the longest chapter ever for this story… I hope it was worth it to you all. And it's not over yet…

I just felt the need to go ahead and post it instead of having my beta-reader edit it. She's thirteen and I didn't realize this until she told me. Ah well, I know the risks of having readers under thirteen reading such kind of fics like this. It's their risk to venture into such territory; I just pray that they won't do such things before marriage. Warning had been posted and I've done my part, it's their choice to read.

I just looked in the previous chapter, everyone missed something, included my beta-reader. If you had not missed it but failed to let me know, I left out a word! I left a dash for a word I had intended to look up to put in. InuYasha's blood blades, the Sankon Tessō. Geesh!

Apiring Writer: please, if you can, sign in when you review, so I can respond to your review. I'd like to discuss what you want to take out from this story.

Thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews, I love you all! Huggies!

Yeesh, it's 2:30 am and I'm pretty conked out. Yay, we got our snow in Colorado… and every other states in US had a nice warm sunny day. Hehe. It's sooo pretty outside… mmm. Only if I had a fireplace, it'd be perfect. Bummer, I live in an apartment (or flat as the rest of the world calls it).


	9. Afterward

Afterward:

SesshoMaru stood in the grand receiving hall with the other lords. They were preparing to leave, having been satisfied that he had a mate and was expecting a pup on the way. The Northern Lord was going to stay an extra few days.

The Southern Lord was acting strange. He seemed agitated to leave as soon he could. SesshoMaru would have been glad to throw him out literally but refrained so to keep his image and mannerism. Lord Kanesho wasn't entirely happy that his daughter wanted to stay few more days to get to know Kagome. He reluctantly left his daughter and went back to his land. The Eastern Lord had left with Kouga and Ayame in tow, apologizing once again for Kouga's behavior and congratulated him for having a mate and a pup on the way. He had promised to visit once the pup was born.

As the two lords left, SesshoMaru sat at his throne and gestured for the Northern Lord to sit with Tadako and Shiroginko. InuYasha had joined them as well, sitting cross legged next to Shiroginko. "Huro, bring Ichiro here." SesshoMaru said to the ancient õkami servant and turned to the others. "I have small issues to discuss."

Tadako frowned, "Lord SesshoMaru, is it necessary to involve Lord Shoujun?"

"He is an old friend and strong ally to the West." SesshoMaru told her. "I have asked him to sit in to listen."

Tadako nodded and smiled as Ichiro joined them. He sat next to her facing SesshoMaru. "My Lord, I am here."

"Indeed." SesshoMaru stated and glanced around the room. Kagome was not there, she was resting in bed as he had gotten up rather early to see the other Lords off. He knew the elders would be coming around soon and he wanted to discuss the issues with Tadako and Ichiro before they had arrived. "Tadako, you wish to overthrow you father." He saw her nod. "I understand this, I do wish for him to be dethroned but I do not want his land." He said.

Ichiro frowned. "Why not?" He asked, "You are obviously the most powerful of all four lords and more lands would give you more power."

"Hai, you are right. But I do not need any more land for now. I would prefer to see the southern land under a better taiyoukai. This is why I've gathered for this meeting, Ichiro; you have assembled a small army."

"Hai." Ichiro answered.

"But it is not enough. I will be giving you three battalions of my army and you may see fit to them. I trust your wisdom with my soldiers. Tadako, once your father is removed from the throne, the others will not accept if you take up the throne, you will need to appoint a lord, since you are the first in line, yet, you are a woman."

Tadako sighed, she understood that a woman's power was not enough and once she tried to take rule, the other lesser lords will try to take her out. She needs to appoint someone in her place, someone strong. "Hai, I'd like to ask you to take the Southern Land, but you have mentioned you did not want to. Lord SesshoMaru, who would you suggest for me to appoint?"

SesshoMaru turned his head to Ichiro and gave him a single nod, "Him. If you two mate, the bond will give him the right to take throne. I will give you my alliance once you two are finished."

Tadako's eyes went wide, "Ichiro?" Then she turned to him, "Ichiro, would you?"

Ichiro gave a nod and bowed to SesshoMaru, "I accept your suggestion. However, We both do not wish to rule such a large land, would you at least accept part of the land?"

SesshoMaru rested his chin on his fist, thinking. "I will accept as a trade for the alliance before the other lords. Very well, I will draw up the map of what I will accept. You two have one month to take Kanesho off the throne, do what you wish and arrange for the council meeting with the other lords afterward at your southern palace. Ichiro, I will send my army and several of my court councils to help you through. You both are young; this is why I am willing to help you."

"Thank you, Lord SesshoMaru." Ichiro and Tadako said at the same time, bowing to him. They stood up and left, leaving SesshoMaru with three others.

InuYasha gave a strange smile to his older brother, making SesshoMaru wonder what was up in the hanyou's mind. He turned to InuYasha and growled, "What?"

InuYasha gave a small chuckle, "You. You never help. Why are you doing this?"

SesshoMaru rolled his eyes, "Shut up before I change my mind about you."

Lord Shoujun laughed, drawing attention to him, "SesshoMaru, I believe InuYasha is right. What brought this on? You are unusually kind, which is not your characteristics."

SesshoMaru growled deep and sighed. "This is none of your business." He stood up and left the room, heading to his chamber to find his mate.

InuYasha looked to Lord Shoujun, "What is up with him?"

Shoujun gave a shrug, "I have lingering suspicions. Since he is mated with Kagome now, the bond caused few side effects. Being Silver Inu, the quality of mating is very special, you receive something of your mate and your mate receives something of yours. I have heard rumors through the palace that Kagome had been able to understand InuYoukai language."

InuYasha's eyes went wide, "You mean, SesshoMaru became nice because Kagome is nice?"

"I do believe so. Tell me, is Kagome always kind?"

InuYasha nodded vigorously. "Always, she's even nice to Kouga. Even to Kikyo after she tried to kill Kagome."

Lord Shoujun chuckled. "This is interesting. I've always wondered when SesshoMaru would change his view, but it only take for him to mate to finally have a kinder deposition." Then they laughed together. Shiroginko shook her head, wondering how SesshoMaru was before he met Kagome and made it in mind to ask InuYasha later.

SesshoMaru stalked down the hallway, scowling to himself. He remembered the night Kagome had asked him what traits he had gotten from her. It was indeed her kind trait that he had gotten and he knew it right away. He had not been himself lately and knew he was going have to train himself to rethink his words before he spoke them. He can't have the other lords think he was too kind. He had been rather very lenient lately.

He found Kagome awake and dressed for the day. He moved silently to her, her back to him and snaked his arms around her tiny waist. She gave a gasp and sighed as she realized who was behind him. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Kagome…" he whispered in InuYoukai language.

She replied with same fashion, "SesshoMaru." Turning to face him, she smiled. "You were gone, I missed you."

He smirked, "I had to see the other lords go. Only Shoujun, Tadako and Ichiro remained." He said as he led her out of the room into the hall, leading her toward the dining hall so she'd get some breakfast.

"Ichiro?" She asked, having not heard of the name.

"Ah, Ichiro is prince of the white tiger clan that lives on my land. I've considered making him one of my general; however fate has a different destiny for him."

"Oh, really?" She sat down at the table while he sat next to her, drawing several pieces of fruit and cutting them for her with his claws, placing them in pieces in front of her.

"Hai. He is also Tadako's intended. Let's not worry about them. Eat; the pup needs food as well."

She gasped at him, "I am pregnant already?" Her hand went to her belly and she relaxed into his arms. "Wow…"

SesshoMaru picked her up and placed her into his lap, stroking her long black hair that were let down rather than being tied up in bun. "Mate, my blood you had drank last night made you go into heat, which is why we were able to conceive outside your cycle."

She blushed. "Still."

"You knew you would be pregnant, after all, it was required. But I do not care about that, all that is important to me are you and our pup, no, pups." He said as he laid his hand on her belly. "Shippo and Rin. And many more in the future."

She gave him a beautiful smile that made him find her very captivating at the moment; she almost seemed to glow with happiness. "Many more? How many do you want?"

"Whatever you wish." He said huskily and captured her lips in heated passion, their tongues dancing for dominance and eventually, she submitted and he won, ending up trailing kisses down her neck, nibbling. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, love." He whispered into her skin, hearing her sigh.

"My Lord, the elders are here." Huro said, bowing at the door.

SesshoMaru growled, displeased that he was interrupted. He stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. "Might as well get this over with, the sooner, the better." He muttered and held her hand; guiding her to meet the elders in one of the private meeting room they were appointed. "Huro, bring the palace physician. I have a feeling we will need her." Huro bowed and turned away in the other direction, to get the physician.

As SesshoMaru and Kagome entered the private meeting room, the elders turned to them and they all gaped, wide eyed at them. The first one came up and shook his finger at SesshoMaru. "You didn't have taken her as a mate! A simple impregnation would have done the job! Now you've done it!"

SesshoMaru growled at the old InuYoukai. "You have no right to decide. You left Kagome at my feet, giving me no choices, so I decided to take her as my mate."

The second elder threw his hands in the air. "Stupid boy!" SesshoMaru's growl became louder. "Oh stop that growling, we're Inus too, it doesn't effect us!" He spat and continued, "Listen here. Once she miscarries, she will never be able to carry a true Silver Inu child! You'd have to get another Miko to try again!"

Kagome's hands flew to shield her belly. "Why?" She asked.

The third elder peered at her and snorted. "You're a Miko; your power has the ability to purify. If your power decides to purify the child, it will cause the miscarriage." He poked his finger at her and she backed away from him. "Once that happen, then your power will decide after that to purify any demon child in you."

"It had happened before?" She asked as she stepped nearly behind SesshoMaru who were snarling at the third elder, not liking his treatment toward his mate.

"Yes, one too many times. That is why SesshoMaru is the last full Silver Inu capable to breed."

The second one bobbed his head. "Too true, too sad. The only other Silver Inu is either half breed or senile old fools like us. Once we see to the birth of the child, we're going to pass on to the other world. We had held ourselves far too long."

Kagome looked to SesshoMaru, "You're the last one, other than them?" She asked.

SesshoMaru nodded. "Yes."

Kagome slapped his arm, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I would be more than willing to help then! But nooo, you'd have to make it so difficult for me to accept you!"

SesshoMaru closed his eyes and grinded his teeth, "Would have I known that?"

"Well, duh!" She made a pose, standing with her hands at her hips, her head coked to the side after she had rolled her eyes. The four Silver Inus stared at her as if she had grown another head. "If you'd have asked nicely and told me that you're the last one and I'm the only one who is able to help, I would have been willing to help out. But noo!" She twirled onto the three elders and poked her finger at each one's chest. "You had to kidnap me, bind me, dump me at his feet and threatened us to this point. Well, back at ya!" She shouted, "We've mated and we're going to stick no matter what!"

SesshoMaru was grinning inside as he watched his mate shout at the elders. He took her arm and gently brought her back to his side and said, "Kagome, calm down, think of our child." He turned to the elders, "Now, she is indeed pregnant with my pup. You all may leave."

"Not until we know for sure. We're old and our noses do not work anymore." The second elder rasped while the first elder gestured to the fourth person in the room. "We've brought our physician to check her out." The black haired InuYoukai stepped up.

SesshoMaru growled deep in his throat at the strange new male youkai. "No. No other male touch my mate." The black haired InuYoukai eyes went wide and he stepped back, eyeing SesshoMaru's glowing green claws.

"This is why you should have not taken her as a mate." The third elder muttered.

"Too territorial." The first spat and shook his finger.

"I've brought my own physician." SesshoMaru said and the door opened to reveal a female õkami in simple kimono, with brown hair cropped at shoulder. She stepped in and bowed. "Yuri, my palace physician. Yuri, inspect my mate and tell the elders that she is with pup."

"Hai, my Lord." Yuri said and moved to Kagome. She took Kagome's hand and brought her to the side of the room where there were a futon on the floor. Kagome lay down without question and relaxed, knowing to trust SesshoMaru's decision and orders.

"My Lady…" Yuri started and was interrupted. "Kagome, call me Kagome." Kagome said, smiling at the young õkami youkai. Yuri smiled and bowed her head, "Hai, Kagome. I will listen to your belly and take a sniff, do not be alarmed."

"Okay. I know canine youkai use their sense of smell to tell things." Kagome said and laid her hands beside her. Yuri nodded and lowered her head to rest on Kagome's lower abdomen. She laid her head there for a long while and she moved closer to Kagome's crotch area and took a deep sniff.

She sat back up and smiled at Kagome. "My Lady, you are indeed pregnant." She looked to SesshoMaru and said, "My Lord, congratulation, you will have two pups. There were two separate heartbeats; the pups are developing very well."

SesshoMaru stared, he was shell-shocked himself, never expecting for two pups. He had smelled the change in her scents but had not truly listened or took a deep scent to confirm himself. For the inu youkai, it was common to have more than one pup, but for the Silver Inu, it was very, very rare due to their curse that was placed on the Kami. He turned to the elders and raised an eyebrow, "Well, does this satisfy you? She is carrying two pups."

The elders looked shocked then the second one narrowed his eyes, "Impossible. She could have been with another." He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. "Never in my entire life, were twin Silver Inus born."

SesshoMaru growled and went over to Kagome, helping her up. "What more proof must you have before you decide she is pupped by me?" He turned to Kagome and whispered, "Spread your legs." Her eyes went wide. "I apologize, but to get the old senile fools to shut up." He reached with his hand, pushing her kimono aside only enough for his hand to pass through. He found her mound and with quick movement, she almost didn't notice until she felt his two fingers deep inside her. She stifled a moan from her lips, gripping hard onto his haori. Then, he withdrew, leaving her feeling empty all the sudden. She grew red as he turned away from her, holding his fingers up, coated with her wetness. She rearranged her kimono and stood behind him, her head bowed in embarrassment.

"Her scents with the pups on them. Surely your noses work." He stuck his fingers to the elders. He would had killed the elders for their insolence against him without second thoughts, but he could not, since they were the only one who had more power than him for they were his clan's elders.

The first one stepped up and took a deep whiff of his fingers. The other two followed. As they finished, they stepped back, staring at SesshoMaru. "Very well, it is indeed your scents among with her on the pups. We will be back in four months for the birth." The first one said and then he turned, leaving the room. The other two nodded and followed the first. Their physician left as well.

Kagome gave a sigh she was holding back. SesshoMaru turned back to her and licked his fingers, causing her to blush again. Yuri bowed and left, leaving the two alone.

"At least that is over with." SesshoMaru said as he stepped up to her and drew her into his embrace. "You are rather delicious…" He murmured and lowered his head to capture her lips.

InuYasha sat in the garden, watching Shiroginko play with the children. She appeared happy and laughing, rolling on the grass while Rin and Shippo dog piled on her. He felt his lips tug in a smile. Shiroginko was different compared to Kikyo and Kagome. While Kikyo was tense and serious, always putting her duty above everything else, Kagome is always happy, yet, dutiful but she put the others before herself first. They were like day and night next to each other, yet they were the same soul. Five hundred years could change a soul, he had learned.

Shiroginko was an entirely different matter. She was guarded and shielded away from the harsh world, raised like a princess, always giving what she needed and wanted. Yet she did not had any spoiled attitude, what she was given, she accepted, what she wanted, she never asked unless asked by the others. She seemed fragile and gentle, like a flower. He felt he needed to protect her, keep her safe. She is a hanyou, yet she has no knowledge of fighting or defending herself.

He had known her for only a day, yet he felt like he knew her for ages. He could not explain why but it was simply as it is. She had told him of her life before coming to the Western Palace, how she was always guarded and protected. She told him of her desire to see the world, what was out there, to meet many people and how she was very happy to come to live at the Western Palace, yet at the same time, sad to leave her adoptive father.

He knew, she had taken liking to him. And he had done so to her. He felt guilty in liking someone so soon after Kikyo and Kagome but realized, Kikyo had left the world with no harboring grudge and Kagome is happy with SesshoMaru. He knew Kagome would have been happy if he found someone to love, he could already hear her voice in his head, _"Loving someone else heals the pain of lost love you once had."_ He decided, he wasn't going to let himself agonize over lost love he had with Kikyo and Kagome, he is going to move on and learn to love again.

He smiled as Shiroginko smiled at him, waving from where she sat with the children. He waved back, his nose and cheeks developed reddish tint. She was beautiful in her own way, long silver hair hanging down her back with soft golden eyes framing with black lashes. He found her smile with fangy teeth enduring. The way she had moved and talked reminded him of his mother. He realized if his mother were an InuYoukai, she would have looked like Shiroginko.

Shaking his head, he stood up and went over to her, holding his hand out. She looked up at him and took his hand. "Kids, go inside, it's time for lunch." He said and the kids were gone in a flash, leaving them alone. "Walk with me?" He asked her and she nodded. It was a customarily ritual for a courting male to take the female on a stroll.

After a long silent walk through the garden, they found themselves deep in the garden and he turned to her. He looked down to his feet, his face nearly red as his haori. Shiroginko giggled as she poked his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet her eyes. "What is it, InuYasha-sama?" She asked.

He blinked and stammered, "Ah, a…ah. Don't call me with sama, just InuYasha." He said. She nodded and reached up and touched his ear, "A… a…" He said, his ears twitching under her soft touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't." She withdrew her hand and was stopped as he grasped her wrist. "InuYasha?"

"It's okay… you have ears like mine… you know what hurts and doesn't hurt. Kagome was the only one who was able to touch them without hurting."

She smiled and resumed tweaking his ears softly and giggled as they twitched under her fingers. "I've never felt another hanyou's ears. I know how mine felt… Your ears are soft like mine, I had been curious." She withdrew her hands and allowed them to drop to her side; she tilted her head to the side. "InuYasha, why have you brought me here?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I…I wanted to ask you… will…. Will you let me court you?" He said finally, a bit too quickly for his liking.

She gasped, her eyes went wide. She had not expected this so soon. "You like me that much?"

He looked away, blushing bright red. "Uhm… I'm sorry, if you don't want me to…" He stopped as her hand took hold of his cheek, drawing him to look at her again.

She smiled brightly at him and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I'd like that, InuYasha."

He gave a goofy smile and bobbed his head; he took her hand and resumed their stroll around the garden, eventually returning to the palace to join the others for lunch.

As they reached the palace, InuYasha sniffed and frowned, smelling familiar scent in the air, "Why would he be back?" He said and they entered the dining hall. "Hey wolf, what you doing here?"

Kouga turned to face InuYasha. "Oi, Mutt, Ayame told me to come back, I have to give Kagome something."

Kagome and SesshoMaru entered the hall to find the wolf youkai. SesshoMaru raised a brow, "Kouga, why are you here?" He asked as he moved to sit in his place at the table. The others sat down as well.

Kouga reached his hand to Kagome, he turned his hand over to drop the remaining shards in her hands, "Here, I know they are the last of the shards."

Kagome grasped the shards in her hands. "Thank you, Kouga. You didn't have to return them right away."

"Ayame told me to. I didn't really need them anymore, and they're yours anyway." Koga explained.

"I appreciate it." She said looking at the last two shards in her hands. It was all over, the search for the Shikon no Tama shards and it felt strange. It begin when she had shattered them, trying to kill the crow youkai, it was only just her and InuYasha at the time. Now it ended, with her gaining so many friends, a family of her own, and a home in the Feudal Era. She had never thought she would end up being mated to the stoic youkai lord who had once tried to kill her, or being pregnant with twins. The Shikon no Tama had brought her where she is and changed her life around. She felt sad and happy at the same time, more so, it felt strange to her.

"Kagome?" SesshoMaru asked as he watched Kagome stare at the Shikon shard for a long while. She looked up and blinked, he saw unshed tears in her eyes. "What is it, love?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, really." She smiled at him. "Just thinking, how my life had shaped because of this jewel. It has the ability to grant wish beyond one's dream, but without using its power, it had granted me more than just one wish, but wishes that I've never thought of. I have not only gotten a friend, but more, a family and a life I've never dreamed of. Now, I realized, I wouldn't give all of it up and I am afraid, once this merge, I would be forced back to my own time." At this, InuYasha and everyone else gasped. SesshoMaru felt his blood go cold.

"Return to your era?" He asked, his voice making the room icy cold. "Then, you must not…"

"No. I have to, or else, we will always be sought after, putting our lives in danger. I don't want that for our pups." Kagome said, stopping him.

InuYasha placed his hand over Kagome's. "Then, let me wish on the jewel to make you stay."

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "That is selfish wish, it wouldn't work, InuYasha." She turned to SesshoMaru. "I'm afraid…" She whispered.

Sango said, "We're all afraid too… it's hard to believe it's over…" She looked over to Miroku and took his hand in hers. "It was hard to believe then that Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. Now, the Shikon no Tama… I don't think we all expected for this to end."

"That's right, we've only looked no farther than the shard hunt." Miroku said.

Kagome looked to the others and closed her hands over the jewel shards. "Then, I should wait. I'd like to see my mother before I stay here for good." She turned to SesshoMaru. "SesshoMaru?"

He tilted his head down, "If that is important to you, then, you should. But only if you promise to come back."

She laughed, "Of course, I will. This is my home now. I don't feel my own era as my home anymore."

"Good, I wouldn't be able to find myself without you again, not after I have you for short time." SesshoMaru said and his eyes went wide as the jewel became bright around her neck. "Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome looked to the jewel around her neck and gasped as she opened her hand to find the Shards disappearing. The jewel became whole and she started to panic. "No… no… not now!"

The light became so bright that everyone was forced to close their eyes and shield away from the light. Then a voice filled the room, soft and angelic, yet with hint of strength behind it. "I am Midoriko, the heart and the soul of the Shikon no Tama. I've heard and seen all you've done. I thank you for your futile search in restoring the jewel. Please state your wish, young Miko."

SesshoMaru was first to open his eyes, he gasped as he saw the form of his mother before him. She was beautiful and ethereal, in her Miko garb and armor, her deep black hair floating behind her.

Kagome opened her eyes and tears overflowed, streaking her face. Midoriko looked down to her and knelt before her. "Child, your tears are of sorrow, why is this so?" She reached out and with her hand, wiping away the tears, leaving tingling feeling upon Kagome's skin.

"I didn't want to merge the Shikon so soon. I don't want to leave my family behind and I don't want to lose everything I have gained here."

Midoriko smiled, "I understand. You've gained my son's love." She looked over to SesshoMaru and took his hand, placing it over Kagome's hand. "I've searched far and wide for the one to hold SesshoMaru's heart, but only to find you, five hundred years in the future, yet, I saw that it was you who would release me from Shikon no Tama. It was I, who brought you into the past, I've found all of those lonely souls, the orphaned kitsune, the last taijiya, the cursed monk, the heart broken hanyou and the cold hearted son of mine. The Kami allowed me to create and thread all of your fates together, connecting threads from one to another, bringing you all together, and more. The Kami had saw the blessing outcome of you all and allowed it happen. Kagome, your fate will not bring you back to your era so soon, you are tied here in the past, and the well will not work anymore after you travel through one more time." She stood up again and looked down at them. "What is your wish?"  
Kagome gave a hitch in breath and stood up, the other followed suit. "I do not have any wish, as I said before, all of my wishes, beyond my dream of dreams, had come true. But Kikyo gave me a wish to bestow upon the Shikon no Tama."

Everyone except for SesshoMaru and InuYasha gasped softly, surprised. Kagome looked at the jewel, whole in her hands; she held it up to Midoriko. "The jewel is whole, your battle with the youkai within is over, for the youkai was purified, one by one, each shard that we find, purified. We only wish for your peace, allowing to rest at last."

Midoriko bowed her head, closing her eyes and a smile played on her lips, "Ah, that is a true and selfless wish for it does not benefit you but for me alone."

InuYasha snorted and Midoriko looked to him with a questioning look. He answered, "It does benefit us too! No more bloodthirsty youkai or human to come after the jewel, to try and take the world, like Naraku."

"How true, yet it is pure nonetheless, for the good." She turned to SesshoMaru. "I regret one thing." She said as SesshoMaru stared at her blankly. "I regret being able to be your mother, to raise you along with your father, InuTaisho." She closed her eyes once again, holding her hands over her heart, "my duty demanded for me. When I fought the horde of youkai, my thought were for you, to make the world a better place for my little boy to grow up, the world less dangerous. Alas, I did not see that you did not need my desire for you, after all, a killing perfection, you could take care of yourself and you made the world, at least, the Western Land the safer place."

"Midoriko…" SesshoMaru started, "I am honored to be born from you, Mother."

Midoriko smiled, "I am glad." She looked skyward and raised her hands, "Ah, the spirits had agreed to your wish." She looked back at Kagome again, "Kagome, because of your kind heart, you've changed SesshoMaru and the Kami had decided that the curse is lifted." She reached and touched Kagome's belly, "The children within are blessed." She stepped back once again and the light covered her body, blinding everyone once again, "Thank you, thank you all. Now I can truly rest in peace and be with InuTaisho." Her voice faded and the light dimmed.

Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped as she held the jewel in her hand. It no longer shone with pink light but it became crystal clear like glass. "It's gone… there is no more power."

Miroku frowned, "But your power has increased by massive amount…"

Kagome looked up and she was the only one who heard the voice, _"Kagome, I've given you my Miko power; you now are truly the most powerful Miko. Please take care of my son."_ She smiled and replied, "I will, Midoriko." She looked to Miroku, "Midoriko gave me her Miko power to add to mine."

"No wonder." Miroku smirked.

InuYasha gave a loud snort, drawing everyone's attention. "Now, what are going to do?" He asked.

SesshoMaru frowned at him, "Perhaps I should have you trained for your mannerism."

InuYasha stuck his tongue out, "Nynah! Can't make me!"

SesshoMaru cracked his knuckle, "Oh really, little brother? If you're going to live here, you're going to learn mannerism."

"What? Kagome! Tell him he can't make me!"  
Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, SesshoMaru is right, you need the lessons. And InuYasha…" InuYasha's eyes went wide. "Sit!" He slammed right into the floor, knocking his head on the table; he screamed and cursed into the cushion.

"I think I am going to take a nap." Kagome said and stood up, she looked to the children. "You kids should take one too."

"But, okaasan!" Shippo started and froze as he saw SesshoMaru's face. "Okay, I think I am tired." He stood up and tugged Rin. "Come on, let's go." They bounded out of the room, heading to their chambers.

SesshoMaru stood and took Kagome's arm, "I will see you to our chamber, after that, I must see to arranging for our trip to the well after your nap. You will go back and see your mother tonight, and stay at least a night or two in your era before returning."

Kagome nodded, not wanting to say anything more. She allowed SesshoMaru to guide her back to their chambers to take a nap.

* * *

AN:

Sorry, had to end here… The next chapter will be the modern era. I was really winging it now; I haven't truly had the rest of the story planned out. I expect five more chapters before the whole story ends. From now on, it's going to skim over time, not day by day anymore.

I apologize for not updating in the last few days, I've had a busy weekend, had two parties to attend to, Friday night was a costume party for my group from Church, it was fun, I went as a pirate, turned out that I turned everyone on. Eeyps, haha. And Saturday one was a Pampered Chef party, had fun, and ended up going home late, both nights. I was very exhausted by Sunday night, I nearly fell asleep at Church that night, the pastor wife had to stop her speech to ask what was wrong with me, and I just nearly passed out right there. I went to bed EARLY that night!

I didn't get around to writing this story until Monday afternoon after I returned home from appointment with the lawyer (which is a whole another story). Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I know Sesshy-kun was way, way out of character, then again, it was explained in this chapter! The mystery is now revealed! Hehe, now you know why he was cursing the first day.

I was supposed upload this on Tuesday, but sent this to my beta-reader, she edited, and send it back but forgot to attach the file to the email. Had to wait until Wed night to get hold of her. She had to re-edit this story due to having the file on the other computer. I finally got it Thursday night. Now it's here. Sorry! But thanks to Crystal for editing this chapter. Sorry about the delay but thank you for your patience.

I love all of your reviews! Please, tell me how this chapter is. Thank you, hugs!

Someone asked for me to put Japanese/English index for the words I've used in the story, so here it is:

Inu - dog

Neko - cat

Youkai - demon

Hanyou – half demon, more correctly, half breed. If you cross an inuyoukai and a nekoyoukai, it would still be called hanyou for it is half breed, I've looked it up.

Õkami - wolf

Miko - priestess

Houshii – monk

Taijiya – demon exterminator

Kitsune – fox

Kami – Japanese name for god

-sama – suffix in name for Lord

-dono – suffix in name for Lord, but at a slightly lower level than –sama (Corrected, I checked my Jap dictionary - Crystal)

-chan – suffix name used for girl, usually affectionate

-kun – suffix name used for boy, usually affectionate, (also used in the context of friends – Crystal)

Outosan – informal for father

Chichiue – very formal for father

Okaasan - mother

Otouoto – younger brother

Aniki – older brother

Onee-san/chan – older sister

Kimono – Japanese clothing, often a robe with long sleeve and it wraps around the body. It has different length, usually it goes down to the ankles, but it sometime can be mid length or knee length. Rarely, waist length but that has a different name.

Hakama – pants, it is either open or close, like Kikyo's (open) or SesshoMaru and InuYasha (closed)

Haori – outer kimono top, it is often thigh length. It is either worn open or close. During formal ceremony or as such, it is worn open like a jacket. InuYasha wears his closed and tucked in.

Juban – Undershirt, sometime is shirt as itself, worn under open haori. Often it is cotton or silk, usually some would wear two or more juban under the haori. SesshoMaru is seen wearing two jubans under his white traditional haori, he has a white one and then a lilac one. InuYasha has a cream one.

Obi – belt, it's very long and wraps around the body several times and tied complicated. There are many ways to tie it or use it. It also comes in many colors, much like the kimono.

Uchikake – heavy overcoat, usually the Lady of the court would wear this, several layers. I've seen Izayoi wear more than five layers in the anime. I've counted up to five but noticed it shifts to seven or nine. It depends.

Nagajugan – undergarment. Back in Edo time, the nagajugan was commonly like a white cloth wrapped around almost like a diaper, if you have seen Mononoke Hime, you'd see several men walking around in this clothing with nothing else. Sometime they were so poor that they only have this clothing.

Futon – Japanese bed. It's very useful; you can roll it and put it away during the day time.

Shoji – thin wall or door, paper like with bamboo sticks to hold it up. If it gets damaged, it is easily replaced but costly, I think. Often, in palace, it would be painted with elaborate images, which is why I had SesshoMaru's palace shoji printed with images.

Tatami – woven bamboo mat, usually covering part or all of the room. If you enter a room with tatami mat, never, ever wear shoe walking on it, it is very disrespectful. It is for sitting on and usually set in rooms such as meeting hall or dining room. If a house has one room with tatami mat, it is usually a respected room.

If you wish to learn more Japanese words look them up on google, which is how I learned the words, I usually put a lot of my time in researching words and the meaning, even the names to fit the characters. I'd love to fully learn the language myself someday. I think Japanese culture; even Chinese's are very beautiful.


	10. Modern Era

Seven Days: Modern Era

* * *

SesshoMaru held the reins of Ah-Uh, the dragon steed, flying in the air with Kagome sitting in front of him. Their kimono flapped in the cool wind as they passed the forest below. InuYasha was also on Kirara, flying alongside. The children remained behind at the palace with Miroku and Sango.

They've discussed and agreed that InuYasha would take Kagome to her time and stay with her until she returned, to watch over her. SesshoMaru knew that he could not pass through and InuYasha was the only one. He inwardly wished he was able to go with Kagome, he had discovered, in little as one week, he could not accept Kagome not being by his side.

He knew there would be time when he would be separated from Kagome to do his duty. He had spent the time during Kagome's nap in his office, sending Huro to prepare for the trip and worked on his schedule, rearranging everything around to fit Kagome in his life. He had taken bite out of his patrolling time to remain at the palace to be with Kagome. He had arranged few trusted persons to patrol for him; he had assigned InuYasha to patrol the western part of the Western Land. InuYasha was dumbfounded when he was informed and accepted after some long thinking.

It was nearly twilight when they approached the well. The Ah-Un and Kirara landed before the well and InuYasha nodded to Kirara to go into the village to stay with Kaede. He turned to SesshoMaru and Kagome, "Well, we're here." He crossed his arms and leaned against the well.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head onto SesshoMaru's chest, careful to not poke herself with his armor. He tilted her chin up and stared into her blue eyes, "Kagome, I will be here when you return. I do wish to join you to your time but I do not think it will be possible."

She frowned, "I would like you to come too, maybe you can… after all, InuYasha was able to because he is bonded to me through the rosary and you are my mate."

"There is wisdom in your words. Perhaps we could try." SesshoMaru said.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Feh! Come on, you guys go ahead first." He stepped away from the well and watched as Kagome and SesshoMaru approached the well. The stoic lord peered into the dark depth. "It's not going to bite you!"

SesshoMaru gave blasé look to InuYasha. "I am very aware of that, you idiot." He said coolly.

Kagome giggled and took SesshoMaru's hand and sat on the lip of the well. "Hold on to me." She said and gasped as SesshoMaru picked her up and held her bridal style. "Oh well."

He leaped into the well and the light glowed blue. He looked in surprise and felt the cool wash of the magic kiss his skin and suddenly, he was on the bottom of the well and it was dark. His nose tickled with old dirt and musty smell. He looked up to find a roof over the well.

"Oh, we're in my time." Kagome said with happiness in her voice. She yelped and held on as SesshoMaru jumped out of the well to land beside it, glancing around the well house. She saw his curious look and answered, "We are in the well house, sometime over the time, and my ancestor built the shrine over the well."

"Interesting." SesshoMaru said and turned to find InuYasha appearing by their side.

"You will want to cover your nose." InuYasha warned and walked toward the door, opening it.

SesshoMaru frowned and followed his brother, his hand still holding Kagome's. As the evening light glowed, SesshoMaru stepped out of the house and his eyes went wide and watered, he slapped his nose and stifled a groan. InuYasha grinned gleefully at him, "Stink, eh?" SesshoMaru nodded, glaring at Kagome, asking for explanation.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. The human pretty much took over the world in this era, they made wonderful things, yet it came with a price, they polluted the world. I didn't know it stank so much until I first went to Sengoku Jidai, your era."

"So much scents, I wonder how the youkai bears with it." SesshoMaru said as he looked around, taking in the sight. He stared toward Tokyo, the tall buildings, now starting to light up as the sun went down. "What are those?" He asked and his ears picked up roaring sounds outside the wall of the shrine. He noticed the shrine had a shield bubble around it.

"Building, that's Tokyo. This is what Edo will become." Kagome said. "I don't know about youkai in this era. They've either disappeared over the years or went into hiding. Like I said, humans took over."

SesshoMaru frowned, not liking the predicament of the future. He turned as he heard a female voice calling for Kagome. He was greeted by a woman in her thirties; her hair short and she bore a striking resemblance to Kagome and realized it was her mother.

"Kagome! You're back! Oh, InuYasha came and told me what had happened, I was worried!" Ariko took Kagome into a hug and stepped back, to give Kagome a look over; "Are you all right?" she looked and blinked, finally noticing SesshoMaru and InuYasha. "InuYasha! And, you must be SesshoMaru-sama." She said and bowed to him, giving respect.

SesshoMaru bowed his head, appreciated that Kagome's mother had enough sense to give him respect and proper title.

Ariko smiled and gestured to the house, "Please, come in. Have you had dinner?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No mother, we left before sundown. What do you have? Is that oden I smell?"

Ariko laughed and nodded, "Yes, good thing I made enough for everyone." She turned and went into the house.

Kagome took SesshoMaru's hand once again and led him to her house. InuYasha had already bounded off and disappeared into the house. Kagome heard Souta's delight and knew he had dragged InuYasha to play video games for a bit before dinner.

As they entered, SesshoMaru couldn't help but look around with rapt curiosity. There were so many strange things. He found the box flashing images fascinating as Souta and InuYasha sat before it, holding some kind of handheld device. He figured InuYasha had come to this era enough time to get used to the things around him.

Kagome noticed his wandering eyes and smirked, she went about explaining things and how they worked in simple senses. He would point something out and she would explain, he asked questions and the purpose of the things. He was amazed by how far the humans had come in the last five hundred years. He suspected youkai had some hands into it as well.

Kagome took him into the kitchen and showed him where to sit for dinner. SesshoMaru was surprised to see high table and chairs and learned it was western style. Kagome explained western style was becoming popular in the last hundred years to Japan. SesshoMaru told her that he liked the concept and thought about having his palace furnished with such fashions. Kagome agreed to it and asked if he would have his bed westernized and he became curious. She showed him her bedroom and he saw her bed also raised from the ground. He found the mattress very comfortable and soft. He kept in mind to have his bed remade, he liked the westernized style.

As the tour of the house was done, they returned to the kitchen and her grandfather was there. Kagome's eyes went wide as she forgot to warn SesshoMaru about her grandfather and vice versa.

Jiji-san had seen InuYasha in the living room when he came down from his room. He didn't think of it and assumed Kagome was home from her trip. He had no idea of what was going on since Ariko did not tell him anything. Ariko didn't want to tell him anything to worry her father.

He entered the kitchen and helped his daughter to set up the plates. Ariko had asked him to add one more plate. Being senile, he didn't ask but added a plate to the table for the mystery guest. As he heard the door open to the kitchen, he turned to greet his granddaughter. His eyes went wide as he saw the tall stranger with silver hair and demon marking; he was also dressed in armors and had two swords at hips. He screamed and whipped out his o-fuda, "Demon! Be gone!" on pure instinct and the papers flew to the tall stranger.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. Her grandfather was odd at times like this. She winced as she turned to find SesshoMaru standing there, staring blankly with several o-fudas stuck to his face and hair. She could hear his low growl since she was standing next to him. She whipped to her grandfather and shouted, "Grandfather! Show some respect!" Then she turned to her mate, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to warn you about him." She placed her hand on his arm and felt the tension leave his body and sighed in relief. She saw his face contorted in annoyance and was thankful that he had some patience. She helped to peel the o-fuda from SesshoMaru's person.

SesshoMaru took the one off his forehead and glared at the short elderly man and said with even tone, "If it were not for my mate's family, I would have killed you on the spot." He flicked the paper to the old man. "By the way, this thing is a fake."

Jiji-san started to bawl right there, "What! These papers are from my ancestors, the holy monks and mikos! How dare you!"

Kagome sighed and looked to her mother to quiet him down. "Grandfather. I've told you many times, they do not work. Come on now." She led SesshoMaru to the table and by then, the entire family joined in the kitchen for dinner.

InuYasha took one glance at SesshoMaru and stifled a giggle. "He got to you too?" SesshoMaru gave a questioning glance to InuYasha and the hanyou shrugged his shoulders, "He did the same thing the first time to me."

When Ariko had calmed her father down, Kagome started to introduce SesshoMaru to her family. "This is SesshoMaru-sama, Lord of Western Land in Sengoku Jidai. He is also InuYasha's half brother."

Souta gaped in awe, "Cool! You mean he was the one who tried to kill you before? Won't he kill us?"

SesshoMaru looked to the boy, "Hai, I did attempt so, but no more. I do not kill anyone who is Kagome's family for they are also my family."

Souta gave a puzzled look, "We're your family too?"

Kagome gave a weak chuckle, "Yes. He is my mate."

Ariko gasped, "Kagome, already? InuYasha told me something about this but I didn't really think it would happen. Are you sure?"

"Yes, mama. I love him and he loves me, I am staying with him." Kagome said, she took his hand into her own and he did not object. They all sat down at the table, wanting to hear Kagome's explanation.

"InuYasha told me that you were taken to his palace and can't leave for a while. I want to know the whole story." Aniko said, her voice gave hint to be told the whole story or else.

"When I returned the last time, I was kidnapped by the Silver Inu Clan elders, they took me to SesshoMaru, demanding him to…" She blushed at this and sighed.

SesshoMaru saw Kagome's discomfort and spoke, "It is required for the Silver Inu Clan to mate with a Miko in order to breed and keep the lineage going without mixing the blood. I was given the deadline by the same elders that took Kagome and honestly, I forgot about it." He growled at his own mistake and continued, "They brought Kagome to me because she is the most powerful Miko in the area, and possibly the entire kingdom. They put a curse upon both of us, we could not separate until we were mated and she is pupped."

"Pupped?" Aniko asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Pregnant, mama. Yes, I am pregnant now, with twins." Kagome said and Aniko gasped, staring wide-eyes at Kagome. Kagome lowered her head in shame, fiddling with her hands on her lap.

SesshoMaru noticed this and frowned, "Is it shameful for a woman to be pupped at her age this day?" He asked.

Aniko sighed and explained, "Nowaday and your time are different, in your time, it is normal for woman to be married and have children at the age of twelve or thirteen. But in this time, since humans live longer, women are given privilege to receive education and persuade career of their own desire, earn money and positions in the world. Men and women are considered equal in this time and it is not normal for a woman to marry until she is past age of eighteen. It is considered too young for one to have children before the age. Kagome is seventeen, she is about the age but she is not married, and it is dishonor to the family if she is pregnant before she is married."

SesshoMaru reached in and pulled out a bag from his haori, "Since our culture differs, I must apologize. She was in my time, therefore under my era's culture and demon standard. Kagome is mated to me, and that is considered marriage, we had a ceremony before several other lords and her friends, whom she considered family. I do not see any dishonor in this, and I will do according to the culture that human lords do for their wife's family," He placed the bag on the table and it landed with loud clinks. "This is the dowry for Kagome's hand in marriage."

Aniko's eyes went wide. "Oh my…" She took the bag and opened it to find several gold coins and bars. "This is too much; this is more than a king's ransom in this time."

SesshoMaru frowned, "It is equal amount for a dowry, the portion of my wealth as it is required by standards."

Kagome placed her hand onto SesshoMaru's arm and he turned to her. "SesshoMaru, what Mama mean, just one coin will bring more value than it is in this time, since five hundreds of years had passed, they had became rare and our currency changed. One coin could equal ten or hundred times more it's value now. What you just gave us is beyond the amount the emperor has now day, or perhaps the entire world. One coin could bring Japan under her rule."

SesshoMaru nodded. "Very well, Aniko-sama, I trust your wisdom for the correct amount of dowry you desire for Kagome."

Aniko nodded and took two coins and handed the rest back to SesshoMaru. "This is more than enough, it will be placed to the shrine's care, after all, the shrine was supposed to go into Kagome's name."

"Mama, I decided to stay with SesshoMaru, I had only come back to tell you and say good bye, the well will stop working after I return to Sengoku Jidai." Kagome explained, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, Kagome…" Aniko whispered, realizing it was going to be the last time she would see her daughter.

"Kagome's life is tied to mine; she will live through the next five hundred years and see you all again one day." SesshoMaru explained and Kagome turned to him, gasping in surprise. "I am aware that it will be a long wait for you, Kagome, but you have your family, our children will help you with your wait through the time."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. I suppose I will have to accept that." She gave a teary smile and turned to her mother, "So, about that dinner?" she smiled as Aniko gave a soft laugh.

Dinner came and went without a hitch and Aniko gave InuYasha and SesshoMaru pair of pajamas to sleep in. InuYasha declined and went out to sleep in Goshinboku tree and SesshoMaru stayed the night in Kagome's room. He slept soundly through the night, surrounded with Kagome's scent and by morning, SesshoMaru asked Kagome to show her little bit of her world and he was given some clothes to wear.

As he came out of the bathroom, he found Kagome dressed in simple jean skirt that fell to her knees and a soft lilac shirt that hugged her body. She pulled on a white light jacket and tied her hair up in pony tail. She smiled at him, liking how he looked in jeans, which had fit him just perfectly and blue buttoned shirt.

She noticed he had tied his hair back in low pony tail and his marking was gone, "Your marking…" She asked as she touched his face. "They're gone, how?"

"A simple masking spell. You told me there were no youkai in this era; I assumed it would be strange to the humans. I am aware that they would not see me as a lord but as a commoner and since, I may be a fabled myth to them." He explained.

"You guessed right. I didn't think demons were real, I grew up thinking they were just fairy tales and when I met InuYasha, everything changed for me. Thank you." She gave him a hug and he held her in his embrace until InuYasha came into the window, scowling at them.

"Come on, are we going or not?" He asked, balancing perilously on Kagome's window still.

SesshoMaru glanced at him and asked, "You are not going to change into the clothes Aniko-san had provided?"

"Feh! Don't have to. I got this." InuYasha held up a baseball hat and plopped it on his head. "I've gone around here before like this."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And he got enough attentions. InuYasha, for once, at least change into the clothes Mama gave you!"

"No!"

"InuYasha…" InuYasha knew what was coming and his ears flattened on his skull. "Sit!" He slammed right into the floor and sulked there.

"We're going to be outside, if you're not ready in five minutes, we're leaving without you." Kagome said and placed the clothes on her bed for InuYasha to dress in. "Don't forget the shoes." She said and left the room, hearing InuYasha curse behind her.

Several minutes later found Kagome walking down the street with SesshoMaru and scowling InuYasha in tow, he was wearing a loose carpenter jeans and red hooded sweater. She took them around her district. SesshoMaru found the area familiar and was surprised that the ancient shrines and holy ground was well maintained over the time and yet, the forest he knew was gone, replaced with paved roads and stone buildings. He found the era too noisy and smelly and at the same time, busy. He was fascinated but preferred his own era, where it was peaceful and things were much simpler then.

"Can we go to Wacdonald's?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sighed, "I suppose if you guys are hungry." She said, leading them toward the market district. They entered Wacdonald's and InuYasha turned to Kagome, "I want those meats with the bread, you know?"

Kagome laughed at him, "Sure. I'll get you some hamburger. SesshoMaru, the food here are from America, a country in the far west, beyond China and Roma."

SesshoMaru knew of the land beyond Japan but was surprised to find there were more. "Intriguing. The smell is interesting."

"Go and sit somewhere and I will bring the foods to you." She said and went up to the counter to order. SesshoMaru followed InuYasha to a corner booth and they both sat down. SesshoMaru watched through the window, glancing at the people that passed them by. InuYasha amused himself with some straws.

Kagome had ordered a large quantity of food, asking for the to-go in case she wanted to bring something home. She paid for it and waited by the counter for them to bring it up to her. She hummed as she looked into her purse, ruffling around to see what was in there. It had been a long time she used her purse since she was traveling in Feudal Japan.

"Kagome!" She looked up to find Ayumi, Eri and Yuka coming toward her and almost groaned. "You're here! Your mother said you went out of town and wasn't sure you'd be back. Are you all right?" Yuta asked.

Kagome chuckled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just back for a bit. Visiting for a day to see my family."

Ayumi frowned, "You're visiting? You don't live here anymore?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm living with my husband…" She looked up to find SesshoMaru walking toward them with curious look on his face. She smiled as she felt her heart swell watching him walk toward her, no matter what he wear or do, he always does it with perfect grace, even in Wacdonald's, his presence demanded respect.

"Husband!?" the three girls shrieked and she winced.

"What is going on? InuYasha said it does not usually take so long for the food." SesshoMaru asked as he stood by Kagome's side, he looked to the three girls with indifference, only Kagome saw curious look in his eyes.

Kagome saw that their food was ready in bags, sitting on the counter. She turned to the girls, "Ah, I must be going." She grabbed the bags but saw that her words were lost on deaf ears.

Yuka stared wide eyed at SesshoMaru, "Ooh…"

Eri nodded as she nudged Yuka, "He's hot."

Ayumi frowned, "You married him after all the two timing he did to you?" She accused, pointing a finger at Kagome. SesshoMaru growled softly, only Kagome heard him and placed her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"What do you mean?" SesshoMaru asked his voice cold as he glared at the disrespectful girl.

Ayumi stood straighter, staring hard at him. "Yeah! How could you drag poor Kagome around, going back and forth between her and the other girl?"

Kagome sweat-dropped right there, "Uhm, Ayumi…" But she was ignored.

SesshoMaru understood immediately. "You dare to insult me? I am not the half-breed fool you take me for."

"SesshoMaru…" Kagome tried again.

InuYasha came up to them; he was sporting couple of straws in his nostril and whipped them out as he saw the three familiar girls. "Oi! What's going on?"

Ayumi gasped as she turned to InuYasha, "Oh! Kagome! You didn't tell us! Now you got two of them, are you two… no, three timing? What about Hojo?"

Kagome gave up at the point and rolled her eyes, "Sheesh. I don't have time for this. Come on." She grabbed SesshoMaru's arm and pulled him to the door, InuYasha took one more glance at the girls and left, leaving them behind, gaping at them.

As they exited the store, Kagome sighed. They made their way to the park and sat down on a bench. InuYasha grabbed a bag and opened it to find a hamburger and helped himself. SesshoMaru asked, "Who are they?" He did not like the girls, accusing Kagome of such folly.

"They used to be my friends when I went to school." She explained, digging out French fries for herself.

"School?" He inquired as he was handed a hamburger.

"Place of education, where I learned things like writing, reading and math."

"Interesting." He took a bite into the hamburger and his eyes went wide, finding it was delicious. They ate in silence, between SesshoMaru and InuYasha; they finished everything Kagome had bought for them. SesshoMaru found the soda rather sweet and fuzzy; he kept sneezing every time the bubbles tickled his nose.

As they dumped their litters, they headed back to the Shrine, to Kagome's dismay; the three girls were already there. They caught sight of Kagome and they came to her, shouting they were sorry and chattering about how they felt guilty and bad for making Kagome angry and leaving.

"Higurashi?" Kagome turned to find Hojo coming up the stairs of the Shrine. She groaned out loud by then.

"Oh no, Hojo." She said as she watched the said boy approach them.

InuYasha's eyes went wide. "Hobo? That's Hobo? What do you see in him? He look like a wimp!" He said as he eyed Hojo.

Kagome growled warningly, "InuYasha…."

"Have you returned from your vacation?" Hojo asked.

Kagome stared at him with confusion and then realized, her mother had must told the others she was off on a vacation, having run out of diseases to come up with. She shrugged and answered, "Not really."

"Kagome! We're sorry!" Yuka said, interrupting.

SesshoMaru noticed Kagome's distress with the four teenagers and asked, "What is going on?"

Kagome held her hands up and everyone seemed to silence and waited on baited breath for her to speak. "Let me explain. I am here to visit my family before I return with my husband to her home."

Hojo looked shocked, "Husband? You got married?"

Kagome slapped her face, forgetting that Hojo had not been told the news. "Oy, how am I going to explain…" She muttered.

To her rescue, her mother showed up, smiling at everyone, "Hello girls, Hojo-kun. I see you had caught Kagome before she returns with her husband."

The girls rounded onto her, saying at the same time, "How did you let her get married so young!?"

Ariko laughed. "It was an arranged marriage between InuMaru Seisho and Kagome. Our families had arranged this before she was born. I know it's rather old fashioned but it's still practiced nowadays. I think you girls might want to ask your parents to see if any one of you is betrothed, I wouldn't be surprised if you are." Kagome gaped at her mother's smooth lies and creativity of names on the spot. She continued as if everything was just dandy, "I had been sending Kagome to visit his family in the past few months when she got better from all the illness she had been having. It happened that the hospital in Kyoto was really good and close to his house. She's been staying with them to get to know them. I thought she'd marry InuYasha, but I was wrong, InuYasha had another girlfriend and it didn't work out between both of them." She smiled and turned to the two Inu brothers.

SesshoMaru caught on the charade and joined in. "That's true." He started coolly and stepped by Kagome's side, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I decided to step in and honor the duty that was bestowed upon the InuMaru sons. I did not want InuYasha to sully the family name, so I offered myself to Kagome." He looked down to Kagome and gave a tiny smile, "I am glad it had worked out very well, she has been a wonderful wife."

Kagome turned horribly red and sighed. Hojo directed his attention to her and asked, "Is that true, Higuashi?" She nodded, unable to utter a word.

"Do you love him?" He asked again.

"Yes. He's been wonderful to me." She replied at last, looking up to meet SesshoMaru's eyes.

Hojo frowned and rounded onto SesshoMaru, "Do you love Kagome?"

SesshoMaru became annoyed by the human youth. "Truly."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "Come on, we gotta get going…"

Aniko gasped softly, "Oh, that's right. They will miss their train back to Kyoto."

"No." Hojo declared, standing tall and stiff. "I cannot allow this. I challenge you for Kagome's hand."

Kagome gaped at him, "What?"

"What, Hojo-kun, you can't do that, they're already married."

SesshoMaru's eyebrow rose, "Hojo is that your family name?"

"Yes, I come from a long line of Hojo clan, going back five hundred years." Hojo said proudly.

"I know of your clan." SesshoMaru said. "Your family is one of the nobility," he turned to Ariko. "Ariko-san, it is permissible for one lord to challenge another lord for hand of marriage of a desired female, before or after the ceremony. I accept your challenge; name the place, time and weapon." He turned back to Hojo, looking serious and almost godly.

Hojo nearly cracked under SesshoMaru's glare. "Here, now and with swords, or rather, bokkens." He turned his head to Ariko, "Do you have any bokkens?"

"Yes." Ariko said and left to find some.

Kagome huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes, "Unbelievable. SesshoMaru, don't hurt him."

"He challenged me and desire to dishonor my name." He replied.

"But, he's human and you know what I mean." Kagome said with harsh whisper.

SesshoMaru smirked, "Only his pride will be hurt." He leaned down and kissed her head, taking a deep whiff of her hair. "Remember this, any male challenges me for you, they forfeit their lives. But this one time, I'll let this one go."

Kagome gave a soft sigh, she understood what he had meant and he was serious. It was the youkai thing and she could not change that and respected SesshoMaru for being who he is. She had been rather very impressed with him, his patience with her and his respect for her era. He had not gone out and acted his instinct, killing everyone for their disrespect toward him. "Thank you for being patient here in my era…" She whispered as she leaned into his embrace, waiting for her mother to come back with couple of bokkens.

He nodded on her head, "It is strange world for me. I have five hundred of years to learn and change. From what I've seen, I know I will have to adapt. I do not like it; it goes against my being of who I am."

"I know." She looked up to him and stepped out of his embrace as she heard her mother approaching and whispered, "Aishiteru, SesshoMaru-sama." She bowed her head and moved away to the outside area of where he and Hojo would fight against each other.

InuYasha was standing by the tree, leaning against it, watching on in silence. He had retreated and changed his clothing back into his normal fire rat haori and hakama. He still wore the baseball cap because there were still other humans present.

Kagome joined the other girls' sides, watching on. She smiled, knowing the outcome but worried more for Hojo's being, she knew he would be pretty much flattered.

"Ooh, Kagome, did you know Hojo's on the Kendo team for school?" Eri asked.

"No. when did he join?"

"He's always been on it, Kagome, geesh, you've been missing so much school that you're behind." Yuka answered.

Ayumi nodded, "That's right, I'm surprised Hojo still want you after all the time you've been sick. You're so lucky to have hot men after you. You get all the good looking guys!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Guys, whatever. I'm not going back to school anymore, so it doesn't matter. Once Seisho is finished with Hojo, we're leaving."

"You really love this Seisho?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah. He's really wonderful. He has a different sense of honor but I love him for all he is worth."

"Wow… Seisho seem like an old fashioned kind of person. Is he?" Eri asked once again as they saw SesshoMaru and Hojo face each other in the traditional stance of facing off in Kendo. Hojo's posture seemed tense while SesshoMaru appeared nonchalant, relaxed and confident.

"Very. He is a lord where he came from." Kagome said, "I love it where he live, I also have friends and family there. I won't be lonely. I will miss you guys." She smiled at her friends and they started to bawl, hugging Kagome.

"You got to keep in touch with us!" Ayumi said.

Seisho watched Hojo, studying his stance. The young human man seemed very tense and inexperienced. From what he understood, the skill of using swords were used for sport in this era and no one really fight any more by the swords but by the laws and strange weapons that could kill instantly. There was no honor in the new weapons, he had decided.

SesshoMaru had seen ten lifetime of battle-field worth of a human, killed thousands upon thousands and bathed in blood from time to time. Humans and youkai alike feared upon his name alone. This Hojo had never seen what he had seen, never tasted blood upon cold steel or taken a life, thus he was inexperienced compared to SesshoMaru.

He saw Hojo's foot twitch and knew which move Hojo would make. He watched as the young human's body move in slow motion, making the predicable move. With speed like lightening, he swept his bokken low, knocking the oncoming bokken out of Hojo's hand sharply and with his crescent moon move, he swept his bokken underside of Hojo, knocking him to his back on the ground and suddenly, Hojo had the tip of SesshoMaru's bokken to his neck.

Hojo stared wide eyed at the older man before him. He was good, extremely good. He realized if it were a real sword, his head would have been detached from his body by now. "All right, I surrender." He held his hands up, admitting defeat. SesshoMaru stepped away and he got himself up from the ground, dusting his clothes off. "What was that move?" He asked, "I've never seen it before."

SesshoMaru handed the bokken to Ariko. "It's my family move, handed down from generation to generations." He said simply. "Kagome is mine." He bowed cordially and Hojo blinked for a second before bowing.

"All right. But one thing, please keep her happy."

"There is no need to tell me that. She is and will always be." SesshoMaru said and held his hand out to Kagome who came up to him and took it. He tugged her closer to wrap his arm around her waist. "Shall we depart soon?"

"Yes. Go on in and change your clothes, I'll be there." She said and he gave a nod and pivoted, entering the house. Kagome turned to her friends. "Guys, it's nice to see you all again. I'll miss you. I gotta get ready to go." She said.

The girls crowded around her and hugged her before leaving the shrine ground. Hojo waited and stepped up to her, his head bowed, "You take care. Make sure he doesn't hurt you."

Kagome smiled, "I know. Thanks."

"Good bye." Hojo said and left the shrine ground.

Sighing, Kagome went into her house, changed her clothes and gave good byes to her family. Her mother was trying hard to not cry as they reached the well house.

"Kagome, I had this made for you." Her mother said as she handed something to her. She took it and looked at it. It was a picture of her with her family and it was laminated in heavy plastic, on the back was the today date. "I understand the next time you will see us would be five hundred years. I don't know how long this will last, but I hope you will never forget us."

Kagome started to cry, "Mama, I will never forget you guys. You are my family, first and foremost in my heart." She hugged her mother for a long while. Finally, she broke away and stepped to the well where SesshoMaru waited. InuYasha had gone ahead.

"I will see you soon, Mama." Kagome said as she tucked the photo in her kimono and allowed SesshoMaru pick her up bridal style. Holding onto him, she watched as her family stood in the door way. "I love you all." She finally said and SesshoMaru leapt into the well, going back into his era. The blue light washed over them and faded away as they landed on the bottom.

As SesshoMaru leapt out of the well to the nature before them, he set Kagome down on her feet. She looked around and wiped her face dry from the tears. She had felt the well's power fade and diminish, becoming a simple dry well. She knew, in five hundred years, it will flare to life again, transporting her young self. She found it strange, time was truly a paradox. Shaking her head and turning to SesshoMaru, "shall we go home now?"

"We shall." He said as he took Ah-Un's rein and helped her onto the dragon steed. InuYasha was waiting with Kirara.

"Let's go! I wanna get back before dark." InuYasha grumbled.

SesshoMaru glared at him and Kagome laughed, "You just want to see Shiroginko again." She teased. InuYasha gave his customary 'Feh' and nudged Kirara into the air, red dusting his face.

As SesshoMaru and Kagome took to air, the cool wind whipping in their face and blowing their hairs together, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "He had asked Shiroginko to court her." She gasped in delight. "She had accepted. I approve of the union, do you?"

Kagome smiled as she turned to look at him. "Yes, I do. I am happy that he is able to move on so soon, it would do him good. Shiroginko is simply perfect for him." She giggled.

They reached the palace well before sundown and they were ambushed by their friends and family. Kagome smiled, feeling happy and realized, they would keep her company and busy, not giving her any chance to feel sorrow or missing her family in the future too badly. She held her two children to her, looking forward to the future of more children and life with SesshoMaru. She smiled as she noticed InuYasha was greeted by an oncoming pink and silver blur attaching herself to him. He blushed and shyly hugged Shiroginko back.

It had come to a full circle now, her life started when she first came to Sengoku Jidai, searching for the shards of Shikon no Tama, battling with evil and it came to end, giving her a new circle to start, with SesshoMaru and her children.

* * *

It's not the end yet.

Chapter 11 – Lady of the Western Land

Chapter 12 – The North and the South

Chapter 13 - The Union of the Hanyous

Chapter 14 – The Children of the West

Chapter 15 – Reunion

Sorry! Had not been able to get around to updating because my MSWord kind of frazzled out and I cna't do anything on it and I've been waiting over a week for my husband to fix it! And he has not yet fixed it so, I had to check and edit it in a different program to get some English errors fixed... Grr.

Thanks to Crystal for editing.

Thank you all for your wonderful support and keep reviewing! (Even I got 13 reviews for the last chapter and I was getting used to having average of 35 per chapters before the previous one... pouts.) I love you all! I really am enjoying writing this fan fiction. I will return to Fire and Water once I am finished with this fic, I could not work on two or more fics at the same time, it's rather overwhelming. After Water and Fire, I will start on 'A Night with the Daiyoukai' and after that, 'The Heir'. I'm still not sure about 'Seisho' and 'Child of West' yet… I haven't really finished the outline of the story yet. I still need to return to 'Road to Damascus' and 'Final Quest' soon.

Ja Ne, until then.

Thank you all and I look forward to your wonderful reviews. I love to hear how you like this story and which is your favorite parts and what amuses you from this story. I also accept criticism.

I forgot to add – Aishiteru mean I love you, usually for deep personal level of relationship.

Until next time, Ja Ne!


	11. Lady of the Western Land

WARNING: Not edited. My beta-reader's laptop broke and she could not beta read this chaper or Water and Fire's chapter either. I told her I was going go ahead and update now, then when she get those chapters through, I will re-upload the chapters. So, mind the english glitches. I'm not real good at catching my own errors. So, let's focus on the story, not the glitches. Thanks!!

* * *

Seven Days : Lady of the Western Land

Kagome stood in SesshoMaru's office, listening to her mate as he discussed what she should do in his absence. It had been barely a month later, and she was starting to pick up her duty as the Lady of the Western Land. Barely a month, and she had done pretty good job at it, and everyone had already viewed her as a wonderful Lady and loved her. The people of the Western Land had soon learned of their Lord's mating not few days after their mating ceremony and learned of a new heir on the way, they had celebrated.

SesshoMaru had took her out to the large village near the palace, introducing her to the people there. They were all shocked to find that he had taken a human woman as a mate, knowing his exaggerated reputation as a human hater. Their view was changed the instant they met with Kagome and learned that she was a kind sweet woman who had a big heart.

She smiled softly as she watched SesshoMaru pace about the room, pulling several scrolls from the shelves and placing them on the desk, also causing the servants following him around troubles, attempting to put the armor on him. She raised her hand and the servants stopped. She tilted her head, gesturing for them to leave. They placed the armors down and bowed to her, leaving.

SesshoMaru noticed this and stopped, turning to her. She gave him a smirk and went over to pick up his bottom half of his armor and started to tie around his waist. As she did this silently, SesshoMaru stood still, watching her, taking in her scents as it calmed him. He felt the tension leave his body as her deft hands worked the ties on his armor.

Soon, he was fully adorned, she stopped and stood in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek and said, "SesshoMaru, shh. I know what I should do, don't worry. If any problems should occurs, I have Jaken here to help me. Now, you should go and deal with the troubles in the south and come back home sooner."

He gave a small smile and leaned down, capturing her lips in kiss, drawing her closer to his body, mindful of his armor spikes. They shared deep kiss until the door opened to the office and they broke apart. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the doorway, leaning against the frame. "You guys done yet?"

SesshoMaru gave a warning growl. Kagome huffed at her brother-in-law, "InuYasha, seriously. We're almost done, he was just telling me what I need to do."

"Yeah, yeah, just let this get over with already." InuYasha grumbled as he entered the office and plopped himself down on the cushion near the desk.

Kagome shook her head, "I agree." She went over to the stand where the three swords sat and took the Tessaiga and took it. She turned and handed it to the younger Inu brother, smiling at him. He had stayed the entire time, settling down in the palace and courting Shiroginko. They were growing closer and closer every day, she could see the true love developing between the two hanyous. She was happy for them.

InuYasha stood up and brushed his clothes. He also wore armors similar to SesshoMaru, with few exceptions in designs, he had both shoulder guards and he also wore boots, required by the taiyoukai. He had grudgingly wore the boots but is starting to develop habit of wearing footwear. At least they did not pinch his toes like the future shoes did. His hair was also tied back in high pony tail, leaving the forelock to hang down in the front, he looked more like a lord than a regular hanyou that traveled with his small pack.

As he took the sword, he tied it to his belt and waited as Kagome tied the two swords to SesshoMaru's belt. He watched with longing, watching as Kagome does her duty as the wife, putting the armor on the taiyoukai, tying his swords to his hip. Finally, as the ritual goes, she stood face to face with SesshoMaru, her face devoid of concern, worries and sadness but a placid smile upon her lips. It was bad luck for the mate or wife to show such negative feeling when her husband/mate goes off to fight. She reached up and touched his cheek and finally, stepped back, her hands folded down over her front, signifying that she is ready to let him go. SesshoMaru gave a small head bow, giving her approval of her actions. He turned and walked out of the room, InuYasha followed after he bowed to Kagome, giving her a smile to assure her that everything will be all right. He knew he would get such attention from Shiroginko once they become mate and found himself anticipating their mating ceremony, which they had not set the date to yet.

Kagome gave a long sigh and went to sit down at the desk and started to go through the scrolls, the tasks were simple and she planned and worked on who would carry out those tasks. Several hours later, Shiroginko entered the room with a tray of tea and cups. She sat the tray down on the desk, breaking the Lady's concentration.

"Ginko-chan," Kagome greeted the hanyou, smiling at her. She had come to love the hanyou like sister and enjoyed her company every day when SesshoMaru was either away or busy. "How are you today?" She asked as she cleared the desk clean and accepted a cup from the hanyou.

"Good." Shiroginko replied as she poured her own cup. "I already miss InuYasha, he's so sweet..."

"Sweet?" Kagome's eyebrow rose, "That is unusual." She laughed as she saw Shiroginko's confused look. "He is usually harsh and brash to me. I don't know how really act around Kikyo back then, all i know he stumbles around her. I suppose, every girls is different for him."

"He loves you and Kikyo. I wonder if I can ever compete with both of you." Shiroginko said sadly as she looked into her tea.

Kagome sighed softly, "Ginko-chan, Kikyo is gone, I am mated to SesshoMaru and I love him. He may hold candles to both of us, but I can see he is building a bonfire for you. You are different and the way he acts around you are so different from how he acts around me or Kikyo and I can see that it will last. Don't worry... He will come around and tell you, if he does not, look it into his actions."

"Does SesshoMaru-Sama ever tell you how he feels about you?" Shiroginko asked, curious. She had seen SesshoMaru around Kagome and he showed very little or no affections toward Kagome, sometime it was rare to catch his caring actions toward her.

Kagome smiled at her hanyou sister, "I don't need him to tell me if he loves me. Little touches he does during the day lets me know. All I have to do is to look into his eyes and I see that he loves me. Only time he truly speak of his love for me is in private, whispered words..." Her eyes went glassy as she recalled little memories from the past month and smiled, looking forward to years of that to come. Not one moment of affections from the taiyoukai are ever the same, each one of them always surprised her.

Shiroginko's eyes went slightly wide, "Really, I'd have to watch two of you to catch him doing so."

Kagome shook her head, "No, focus on what InuYasha does to you, you'd be surprised."

"Mm, okay." Shiroginko smiled brilliantly, happy and contented to know that InuYasha is developing love for her. She had come to love him very much in past month. She looked over the desk and asked, "Almost done?"

Kagome nodded, "Not much to do, really, all I have to send out those letters to the daimyos and officers and they will carry out the tasks. SesshoMaru is rather picky on who he trusts, there is not very many who he trusts to do the duty. Hm..." She reached out and picked up a scroll she has not read yet, "I haven't read this one yet." She unrolled it and read it. Her eyes went wide a bit, "Oh my... this is the execution missive. It's set for tomorrow... but SesshoMaru is not here... I can't delay this, SesshoMaru won't have that."

"What are you going to do? Isn't SesshoMaru-Sama the one who does the execution?"

"Yes. Usually, if the Lord is out, the Lady is the one who is in charge, that means I have to carry it out..." Kagome quieted as she read the scroll, reading along as she noticed names and different method of executions, some were swift and some were long and torturous. Yet, each executions were defined with good reasons and she found herself not opposing to any of those methods for some crimes had disgusted her. "It's already arranged and set in the village for tomorrow.

"Are you going to see it through?" Shiroginko asked, concerned.

"Yes." Kagome's voice became cold. "I have to, I am the Lady of the Western Land. SesshoMaru left because of the unexpected events in the south and went to help. He put his trust in me to carry out his duty while he is absent." She pulled out another scroll and read it, it had list of names of daimyos that served under SesshoMaru, which types of youkai they were and their expertise of weapons and killing methods. She pulled out blank parchment and started to write couple letters.

Shiroginko watched in silence as Kagome wrote the letters. She could make out few words and noticed they were request letters for two of the daimyos to attend the execution the next day. She knew then that Kagome will be carrying out the executions but will not be the one who will execute the prisoners.

InuYasha stood behind, watching on as SesshoMaru talked quietly with Ichiro. From what he was listening, Ichiro said the trouble had risen recently after he and Tadako had dethroned her father, Kanesho and banned him from the Southern Land. Kanesho had gathered those who were still loyal to him and attacked Ichiro's clan. They had fought back as they could but lost more on their side rather causing harm to Kanesho's army.

SesshoMaru glanced over to InuYasha and the hanyou knew he was needed. He stepped up and joined in the conversation. "What are we going to do?" Ichiro asked as he finished explaining what had happened.

"We will take care of it." SesshoMaru simply said.

"How?" InuYasha asked as he kept his posture, with his arms crossed, tucked away in the sleeves of his haori.

"We will take out Kanesho." SesshoMaru replied. "And the rest of his loyal army at night." He rose his head and took a deep breath. "He is north of here, not too far. He will get his punishment for trespassing my land and attacking those under my protection." He turned to Ichiro. "Give Lady Tadako my regard and regret. Her father dies tonight." He said with icy tone toward the end, InuYasha and Ichiro could not help but shiver at his tone.

Ichiro bowed, "Thank you, Lord SesshoMaru. I shall leave for the South in the morning."

"I will give you his head." Was the last thing SesshoMaru said before retreating into the forest.

InuYasha shook his head, "Trust me, you don't want to mess with him. Kanesho is a idiot."

"Hai, I agree." Ichiro said as he watched InuYasha follow after SesshoMaru, disappearing into the forest, heading north. He sighed in relief, glad that SesshoMaru had came to aid. In the past, the Taiyuan would not give a single thought in aiding people on his land. He supposed it was Kagome who had given him a change in heart and thanked all hundred and eight Kami in heaven for Kagome.

The moon rose high in the sky as SesshoMaru stood in the shadow behind a tree, watching on several yards away where several campfires burned in the night. There were total of little over a hundred of soldiers. They lounged around the fires, eating and talking away. He spotted Kanesho toward the center with several of his generals.

"the fog will settle in couple of hours, that's when we will attack." SesshoMaru said softly in the InuYoukai language.

InuYasha gave an affirmative soft grunt above his elder brother, sitting in the tree, watching on as well. He asked softly in same fashion, "What do you plan to do?"

SesshoMaru gave a small scary smirk that InuYasha and the others knew was the smile of death. "The fog will aid us, the moisture in the air..." He said quietly and his hands started to glow green. "My poison will spread, immobilizing them when they are unguarded."

"Then we go in for the kill?" InuYasha asked. He saw SesshoMaru's head nod once and knew it was the answer. It was devious and cunning. Kanesho would not expect it, though InuYasha expected this from SesshoMaru.

The hours slipped by them and the moon hid behind heavy dense cloud and the ground started to mist, forming fogs, rising up, giving the darkness of the forest eerily look. The fire grew low as the night passed. Even though Kanesho's army were all youkai, they were drowsy and relaxed, confident in their victory against Ichiro's clan.

Kanesho sat before the low fire, musing over his plan. "After the Tora Clan, we need to attack the palace. I will have Tadako's head for betraying me."  
One of his generals asked, "And after that?"

"The West's Hold. That SesshoMaru irks me. He is the one who is behind all of this. He has grown weak since he mated with that human wrench."

"She's pregnant with his pup, right?" Another general asked.

"Hai. Two pups, in fact. We will take her and kill her, then go after SesshoMaru..." Kanesho frowned as he noticed his generals freezing, softly gagging. As soon he saw the light green tings in the air, mixed with the fog, his eyes went wide as he felt his body froze and start to burn like thousands of needles. He gasped and gagged as his lungs started to slowly decompose with every breath he made.

"Sess... ssho..maru!" HE growled and saw the imposing silver figure walk toward him, slashing with his Tokuijin as he walked, killing left and right. He also saw the red blur leaping left and right, the wind whirled around him and he knew the hanyou was also wiping out his army with the Kaze No Kizu.

One by one, his generals around him fell, blood spurted everywhere, staining everything. SesshoMaru stood before Kanesho who kneeled imoblizied SesshoMaru stood before Kanesho who were on his knees immobilized."Fool." His voice was soft yet full of ice, sending chills down Kanesho's spine. "There is a flaw in your plan. My mate has not softened me, yet she gives me strength." He gave his infamous Smile of Death smile and Kanesho's eyes went wide. Green light flashed and his head became detached from his body. He glared up at SesshoMaru and growled softly as SesshoMaru picked him up by the hair.

"I shall be avenged!"

SesshoMaru gave a laugh that chilled the air, "And who shall avenge you? All of your children disowned you. There is no one loyal to you left. You've trespassed my land, attacked those under my protections. You die." He said and dug his claws into Kanesho's head, leaking poison into the youkai's brain. Kanesho's eyes rolled back and from his dismembered neck, the poison leaked out.

InuYasha came up to SesshoMaru and covered his nose with his haori. Even he had used Sango's mask, the scent of his brother's poison was strong. "Yeech." He gagged as he watched SesshoMaru carry the mutilated head of Kanesho. "So, are we done here."

"For now, yes." SesshoMaru said and walked toward where the Tora Clan is.

"So, we can go home now?" InuYasha asked.

"Stop your excessive questioning. For the last time, yes." SesshoMaru growled.

The next day in the growing prospering land of the south, the small but grand palace of the Southern Land woke to the new dawn. Tadako was awaken by her servants and was prepared for the day. Since becoming the Lady of the South, her burden had increased and she worked fruitlessly every day to improve and change everything around in the South. The villages and the people of the land were happy and anticipating for better future under her and Ichiro's rule.

Ichiro had left several days ago to the troubles in his clan in the Western Land. She worries for him having heard that her father was razing his clan down in act of revenge. She knew she should had her father killed, not banned from the land.

Tadako went into the grand hall of the palace and seated herself at the throne chair, the servants came and handed her tray of breakfast and scrolls for her to read. She worked for good hour, reading and rewriting most of the laws. Then she looked up to find the door opening to reveal her mate, Ichiro, looking rather haggard.

"Ichiro!" She cried and jumped from her chair to greet him. She stopped short before him, noticing his serious face. "What happened?" She asked.

"Your father killed nearly half of my tribe, I had to call in reinforcement." Ichiro explained. "SesshoMaru and InuYasha came to help. They took out your father's army in one night..." He lifted a sack that he was holding. "A gift from SesshoMaru-Sama." He allowed the flap of the sack fall. Tadako gasped as she stared at the beheaded head of her father. She covered her nose immediately as the odorous stench steeped from the head. "SesshoMaru-Sama left none alive. Now we can go on in peace."

Tadako nodded, still holding her nose. "Take that thing away... I should write a thank you to SesshoMaru-Sama."

"Hai, love. I am going to wash up and rest, I shall see you after lunch."

Tadako watched him leave the grand hall and sighed. She felt odd emotions, unsure if she should be happy or sad, but decided to settle for humbled contents and returned to work for the rest of the morning.

SesshoMaru leaped high in the sky, jumping from tree to tree at high speed, heading back to the West Hold. The morning light started to shine upon his land. He glanced around taking in sight of his vast land.

InuYasha kept pace, hopping not too far behind him. "Hey, what's going on in the village?" He asked as he caught sight of the large village near the palace. There were mass of people gathering in the square of the village.

SesshoMaru said without thinking, "There's an execution set today." Then he paused, landing on a tree, grabbing hold of the branch, causing it to sway. He realized he had truly forgotten he was supposed to be in the village, doing the executions to the prisoners and cursed inwardly. InuYasha paused beside him with inquiring look on his face.

SesshoMaru gave a growl and changed direction, making his way to the village. The executions were to start at dawn that morning. He realized that Kagome was the one who would be doing it if she had read the missive he had left. He had never intended for her to do this yet he got himself distracted and cursed himself once more as he reached the village.

The crowd was already gathered around the center of the village, where there were a raised platform, like it was always set every year for the execution of the criminals. Some years, there were fewer criminals, some were more, yet the crowd never changed.

Kagome was already upon the stage, with two daimyos next to her. The criminals were all lined up, shackled and bound, facing the crowd. She looked ever serious, with black kimono, tied off with silver obi that had black design of chrysanthemum, her head was covered partially with black veil, yet her face was exposed, devoid of any emotions. The daimyos stood erect and somber as they stood behind her, waiting for her order.

The crowd was large and hushed whispers carried through the air. She could hear their questioning, where the Lord was and why she is up there. Some whispered saying it wasn't a place for a woman to be. She finally tuned them out and Huro handed her the scroll. Jaken stood next to Huro, waiting patiently, watching from the corner of the stage. Several guards were placed in front of the stage, while some were on the stage, surrounding the prisoners. Couple of the head palace guards were also standing along with the daimyos, acting as Kagome's bodyguards.

When the gong rang though the air, the whispering became still silent and she stepped up, unrolling the scroll. She read the names of each prisoners, her voice rang through the air like cut glass, clear and sharp, yet with coolness tone. As she said the names, the daimyos stepped up, their weapons of choices were ready, their nails lengthened and their swords drawn. One guard followed suit, with a bottle of poison, for slow death. As she said each name, each were followed by their crimes and sentencing. She watched in silence as the daimyos killed each one of them, the guard also gave poison as well. It was bloody and gruesome. Blood splattered as they slashed, clawed, ripped and maimed each prisoners, painting the stage red. Kagome stood stock still as her face were covered with splatters. She fought internal battle to turn away and vomit, yet she knew she had to represent as the Lady of the Western Land, not to show weakness or fear, for it would pose risks in the future for her and her mate, the Lord.

As SesshoMaru reached the village, he stopped and paused on the roof of a building, he had heard her voice calling out the prisoner's names, their crimes and punishment way before he reached the village, he knew it had already begun then. He crouched where he stopped and watched. He was rather impressed at her choices who did the executions. He watched her standing beside, watching each prisoner being killed, he noticed her stoicness and sighed. He never wished to see her in such state but he felt the humble pride rise inside him, noticing Kagome was displaying true manner of a Lady.

He felt the roof creak softly as his brother landed beside him. He heard his brother gasp softly. "What the hell?" He asked as well.

"Executions of the prisoners. It is done annually at this time of the year." SesshoMaru said.

"But, why is Kagome up there?" InuYasha asked.

"She is acting her duty as the Lady, taking in my stead to execute the prisoners."

"What!?" InuYasha rounded onto SesshoMaru, "What the hell? Did you put her up to this?"

"No. In my honestly, I had forgotten." SesshoMaru admitted with a growl. "Kagome know that I expect her to do her duty in my stead, no matter what the circumstances are. If war is to happen, she will acts up on it."

"How would you know? You guys only been mated for a month! She does not like killing!" InuYasha spat.

SesshoMaru gave InuYasha a cold glare. "This is enough for me to know." He gestured to the execution. "If she has no qualms of executing my prisoners, she will not hesitate to put my army to war when it is necessary."

InuYasha grunted and turned away from his brother, watching Kagome. He could hear her cold voice ringing clear though the square, naming the prisoners and their crimes. He watched her as she does this and noticed she did not flinch or react as the prisoner were ripped apart in torturous death. Blood splattered her face and he growled deep.

SesshoMaru jumped down from the roof and walked through the crowd. The crowd split, allowing him path to the stage. Kagome did not turn to greet him but moved aside as he took his place next to her. She kept reading the prisoner's name, not even pausing in her duty. She felt relieved inwardly, taking comfort that SesshoMaru was by her side and he had not objected, knowing he had accepted her actions. She could feel humility and pride radiating from him and felt the burden release from her shoulder, at least she had made him proud but she wasn't proud that she had to put the criminals to death and watching them die. It was a gruesome world and she knew SesshoMaru strive to make Western Land a safe place, even though it came with a price. She had chosen this life and had to accept it, no matter what.

Finally, noon approached and the last prisoner was killed. The crowd started to break and the guards went about cleaning the mess. Kagome turned to SesshoMaru and bowed to him, "My Lord." She said simply and handed him the scroll.

He took the parchment and tilted his head in approval. "Thank you, Kagome." He said softly and held his hand out to her, in which she took it and he led her down the stage, bringing her to the sedan that she had arrived in earlier. He helped her in and climbed in as well, sitting next to her.

He studied her face, stained with blood. They sat like this the entire place until they reached the palace, staring at each other. As they reached, he led her to their room and closed the door, closing out the world, giving them private time.

She moved about mechanically as he watched her, taking her veil off, she stripped the kimono off her body and placed it by the door for the servants to take and burn it later. She gave a long deep sigh and turned to find SesshoMaru standing by her, with a rag in hand. He also looked bloodstained from whatever he had been doing before he came home. She saw the warmth in his eyes and finally broke down as the wet rag touched her face. She cried, falling in his arms. He held her, washing her face clean as she cried. No words were exchanged. He helped her to bath and washed both of their bodies and brought her to his bed, he knew the first time was exhausting and laid down with her, holding her as she fell into dreamless sleep.

That evening, SesshoMaru sat behind his desk, facing InuYasha across from the desk. He had several parchment open on his desk and his ink ready. "I decided to truly cut back on my patrolling." He said as he took the brush and wrote on the parchments. "I am delegating you the duty to patrol the original Western Land. I am putting several of my trusted daimyos to patrol and govern the northern, southern and the eastern part." He explained and handed a parchment to InuYasha who took it and read it.

"You want me to patrol and govern the original Western land?" InuYasha asked incredulously. "But..."

SesshoMaru gave a smirk, "No buts. You are my brother, the next in line for the throne until my son is born. This is what father wanted us to do, to share burden of the Western Land. He knew I would had expanded the Western Land, nearly compassing the entire four kingdoms. I have duty to my family now and I am naming you the second Lord of the West. Mind you, Kagome is in line of rule after me, you're after her until my heir is old enough."

InuYasha nodded, unable to say anything more. It had come to truly a shock for him that his oldest brother had practically named him the second Lord of the West. He felt honored and humbled. Finally, he found his mind and voice, "Thank you, aniki." He rolled the scroll up and placed it in his haori, it was a letter of proof that SesshoMaru had named him the second Lord.

"Tell me, when do you plan to mate with Shiroginko?" SesshoMaru asked offhandedly as he worked on several documents for the other daimyos.

InuYasha blushed and scoffed lightly. "I haven't officially asked her but I'd like to soon."

SesshoMaru paused in his work and looked up, "I'd suggest you to do so soon, for she is my ward but it's better off that she is to go under your care, your protection rather than mine. I can see you two are a good match."

InuYasha nodded and sighed, changing the subject. "How's Kagome?"

"Exhausted. She will cope with it." SesshoMaru said simply and InuYasha frowned. "Honestly, I am aware that she is rather shaken by the experience, but she cannot avoid that kind of bloodshed forever, she will come to face it eventually. I don't like it that she has to so soon, but she know she is surrounded by her family and friends for support. Like I said, she will cope with it, she's a strong willed woman."

"Yeah, she is." InuYasha mused, smirking, recalling the past. "I remember when she first came to this era. She saw some group of bandits, their heads were missing."

SesshoMaru nodded softly, "Ah, is that when Yura of the Hair?"

"Yeah, yeah... she handled it pretty good, didn't freak or scream but took it in stride and fought."

"Good thing. Yura of the Hair was rather annoying, I was about to dispose her until she started to interfere with you. It was rather amusing." SesshoMaru said, chuckling softly.

InuYasha gaped at his brother, "I don't recall you being there!"

"Oh, I watched from the distance, I've been watching over you for a long time without you realizing. It was a promise I kept to father to protect you until you were older." He placed the brushes down and rested his arms on the desk, gazing at InuYasha, "Honestly, did you really believe that I wanted to kill you all those time?"

"Uhm, poison to my arm, stuck a hole in my stomach, gouged my eye out... Let's see..." InuYasha ticked his fingers off, listing every thing he could remember. He paused as SesshoMaru laughed heartily at him, making him bewildered. "What the hell?"  
"Outouto, i was merely training you, making you stronger and able to master the Tessaiga."

"That was mean." InuYasha pouted.

"How else would you've learned and gotten stronger?" SesshoMaru asked as he stood up and rapped on InuYasha's head as he passed him. "Good night, I suggest you to attend to Shiroginko before she retire for the night. We shall talk more about your duty tomorrow." He then left, searching for Kagome to bring her to bed and comfort her.

* * *

AN: Okay, this chapter was sort of out of the blue. I had no idea what to write for this chapter and came up with this on the spot. I am not quiet sure how this chapter is to you all. I'm kind of ok-ok with it.

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. This story is coming close to end and I'm finally getting around with Water and Fire, am also getting close to the end of that story too. Thank you all! Hugs, can't wait to hear your opinons.

Ja Ne until then.

* * *


	12. The Four Kingdoms

The Four Kingdoms :

Kagome was starting to show, her belly rounded out and it was only the end of the second month of her pregnancy. Her belly looked like she was about six months along in human nature and it was only halfway through her entire pregnancy since she was carrying twins.

The pups were moving around more, becoming active, pushing against her back, her ribs and her bladder, causing her discomfort half of the time, yet SesshoMaru gave her back rubs each night before they go to bed. She was endlessly surprised by his kindness and caring affections toward her, each day; it was always something new and surprising. She found herself looking forward to the next day to study her mate to find his hidden secretive affectionate.

One of her favorites would be when he would be working with the other court councils or the daimyos, he would look over at her for a brief moment while in middle of talking or listening, he would give a tinniest smirk then return to attention to whatever he was doing, his mask back in place. It warmed her heart to no end that she knew he was thinking of her. Another times, he would sometime search her out in the palace, either finding her with Shiroginko and Sango or alone in the library, bringing her snacks when she was starting to feel hungry and had not called for the servants to bring food to her.

Every little gestures he gave, little gifts and bringing foods to her pleased her to no end. With the pregnancy hormones, she became endlessly horny and each night, when he give her back rubs, she would become very aroused and they end up romping the sheet in the bed, exhausting each other out and sleeping peacefully after that. His mood had considerably changed for the better, he was more patient and kinder to the other, yet still stoic as always but one could notice his behaviors. He was also spending time with InuYasha, building their lost brotherhood bonds, training with him, taking him on short patrol near the palace and teaching him lordship each day.

Shiroginko and InuYasha were becoming closer more and more each day. InuYasha also mimicked his brother's behavior, trying to come up with different way to court her, giving her flowers, spending times with her, surprising her with sweets and listening her read to him. He had found her company very calming and comfortable, he looked forward to each time he would be with her, and he loved her soft touches to his ears, little kisses they shared and their time alone together.

Kagome was endlessly happy for the two hanyous and looked forward to their union soon. InuYasha had not asked for a date yet, so they had no idea when they would officially mate. She was excited for the ceremony and couldn't wait. She was glad that InuYasha had someone already so soon, she did not like to see him depressed and moping around after Kikyo and herself.

She was being helped into the sedan, being pulled by Ah-Un. SesshoMaru also helped Shiroginko in the sedan after Kagome and climbed in along with InuYasha in tow. The children were being left behind with Sango and Miroku at the palace while the four of them went to the central palace where the four lords meet.

They were going to the central because of the changes in the lands and new lordship and many other reasons and it was necessary for all of the four lords to gather with all the Daimyos and Court Councils to confirm the changes and add or remove the laws that was bestowed upon all the four lands. They were going to be gone for about a week.

The ride was peaceful as Ah-Un pulled the sedan in the air, taking them to the Central. SesshoMaru allowed Kagome to rest on his Mokomoko-sama, holding her close to him as she napped. He rested his hand on her belly, feeling the pups within move slightly and their heartbeats echoing in the womb against his hand.

InuYasha watched them in silence as he held Shiroginko's hand in his own, who were looking out of the window, watching the scenery passing them by. He had a small soft smile upon his lips, he realized, two months ago, he was afraid and worried for Kagome's safety in SesshoMaru's hands and now, sitting before him, they were happy and content together, a new future lying in Kagome's belly, causing her to glow with special glows. He never thought he would find someone so soon and glanced over to Shiroginko, studying her profile; she looked back at him and smiled before returning to the window.

He felt his heart jump at her simple smile. It was becoming often that his heart would jump at every sweet gesture she gives him and he knew, he had to keep her forever. He squeezed her hand softly and turned to look out of his own window, watching the scenery as well.

The trip wasn't very long and they reached the Central Palace. Kagome found hundreds of guests already at the Palace and it were rather a very grand large palace, to house all the four kingdoms' governments. They were being directed and led to the West Wing where they would remain. They went in their chamber, had their supper, took a bath and dressed, prepared for the first meeting of the night.

Being led by SesshoMaru, she walked alongside him, her hand hooked in his arm. He led her toward where she would sit with InuYasha and Shiroginko in the main meeting hall. She found that the hall was built like a perfect square, unlike the usual rectangle, each wall were reserved for each kingdom with sitting audience along each wall. In the center of the room was a sunken floor was a very large map of the Four Kingdoms drawn on the stone floor. She was surprised to see such a design which was not found anywhere else in the future. As Kagome took a clear view of the entire map in the center of the room, she was surprised to find that Japan was a small part of the Four Kingdoms; the entire four kingdoms covered the known world of the era. She knew once someday in the future, the entire world would be added to the Four Kingdoms.

She glanced around and noticed there were several Court Councils that were not of Japanese descent but from the other countries, as well the Daimyos. She wondered why the Four TaiYoukais were of Japanese descent and kept in mind to ask later. She sat, watching as SesshoMaru left her side and to join the other three Lords on the map in the center. They greeted each other silently and waited for the room to fill up with everyone. She took this time to study and she realized, SesshoMaru's style and feature was not purely Japanese, but rather, general oriental. His styles of clothing were partly Japanese and Chinese from her knowledge of the future. Indeed, his feature was godlier in oriental fashion, yet his skin was pale like the westerner. The Eastern Lord, the wolf youkai, Kouga's father, did have the feature of the far western Chinese, the Mongols.

The meeting had begun when the large gong rang from somewhere, she assumed from the outside of the room and the large hall became silent. SesshoMaru started his speech, introducing himself to everyone in short brief and turned to Lady Tadako, introducing her and her mate, Lord Ichiro, explaining of their background and why they were being named the new Lord and Lady of the South.

The meeting went on, as each Taiyoukai introduced them and gave brief summary of how their lands and people were faring. The issues were mainly brought up about the change in the lands of the four kingdoms. Three servants came out; one went and used a bucket of water, pouring on the stone floor of the map, washing the charcoal lines that divided the four kingdoms away, mostly the lines between the West and the South. Another went about quickly drying as best he could. The third handed a long stick, much like a walking stick with charcoal attached to the end to Tadako.

"I am giving part of the Southern Land in thank and payment for help to Lord SesshoMaru, to add to his Western Land kingdom." She said as she moved across the floor, drawing a new border line for the south and the west, adding more land to SesshoMaru. Kagome noticed Tadako was careful to draw the line along the river and the landmarks.

The Eastern lord looked surprised and asked, "Why give SesshoMaru the land, he had mentioned he did not want any more lands."

SesshoMaru turned to him, "Indeed. But it was a gift and payment, I accept in honor. I will not receive any more lands under conquest but as a gift or payment." The East looked apprehensive and became silent. SesshoMaru turned back to Tadako and bowed, "Thank you, Lady Tadako. If anything, you have my alliance."

Tadako and Ichiro bowed as well, "thank you Lord SesshoMaru." They both walked off the stone floor and took their seat at the South Wall, having finished their part in the meeting. They wanted nothing more, no arguments or objections from the others. Their actions by sitting down had clearly shown the others they had firmly decided.

The Northern Lord, Shoujun bowed and gestured for the servants to wash the border of the west and north. He announced to the entire room, "I'm in my old age, I feel death upon me soon and I have no heir of my own. Thus, I name SesshoMaru as my heir, for he is considered as a son to me. I give him the entire Northern Land."

The entire room gave loud collective gasp and murmurs. Lord of the East looked furious and interrupted, rising his voice to drown the noise, "giving him the entire northern land makes him the most powerful Taiyoukai! There has to be four Taiyoukai as it was given in the law created by the Kami!"

Shoujun nodded, "I am very aware of that, who else am I to give to? I only trust SesshoMaru." He gestured for SesshoMaru to take the floor.

"Be calm, Lord Kohroami. I have been informed of this before tonight. I have already planned to divide the land back to their original as Kami had made so before." He took the charcoal stick and moved about, drawing new lines dividing the lands. By the time he was done, the Western Land returned to its original size as it was once when Kami had divided the land in the beginning of the time. "This land," He stood upon the section where the Southern had given and part, creating where it was once originally belonged to the Southern, "Will be given to one of my heir that mates with the Southern's heir in the future. I had drawn up contract for the betrothal for their heir and my heir." Everyone turned and saw the Southern nod their heads in agreement. SesshoMaru moved to the Northern, "I will hand this land back to the North, when another heir of mine is of the age, to become the Lord of the North."

Then he stepped over to the remaining land between the West and the Central, "This is now currently given to my half-brother, a small part of the original Western Land." He stood over Edo, where the future Tokyo will stand. "Lord InuYasha now is the Lord of this land." He turned and gestured to his brother in the Western Wall stand. InuYasha looked surprised and quickly composed, standing up and bowing to SesshoMaru. "There, the four kingdoms will return to original in the future. My mate," He gestured to Kagome in the Western Stand. "Foretold that the Four Kingdom will expand farther than it is now seen here." There were quiet questioning murmurs in the audience.  
Lord Kohroami narrowed his eyes, "How can you be sure you will have enough heirs for all the lands? Lord Shoujun lived nearly ten thousands of years, producing heirs, but none of them stepped up to take the land and he had to give it to you. How would you be sure that your children, if you will have any, seeing you have none now will take the lands?"

SesshoMaru smirked and gestured for Kagome to join him. Kagome made her way down from the stand and joined her mate's side. "Lady Kagome is carrying two of my Heirs right now." He touched her swollen belly. "I expect more children over the course of time." She smiled at him as she nodded, covering his hand with hers.

Lord Kohroami sighed in resignation, "Very well, I will keep an eye on you two, if you do provide enough heirs for the lands. If not, we will meet again and discuss the issues."

"Fine with me." SesshoMaru said and bowed and then made his way back to the Western's stand and helped Kagome to her seat. He sat down beside her and held her hand. The meeting went on, changing subject to the laws and problems that had arisen. It went on for several hours before everyone adjourned to their chambers to rest.

The next couple of days were focused on the territory of the kingdoms, creating new laws and abolishing old laws. It was basically very boring for Kagome and InuYasha, but they had to sit in and listen, give in their inputs and opinions. Lord Kohroami and SesshoMaru had a little spats over several laws regarding humans.

"Why should I give them same rights as the youkai do? They're mere beasts, powerless and imbeciles, all they do is to populate themselves like flea!" Lord Kohroami spat.

SesshoMaru's eyes bled red, glaring at the wolf lord, "You better watch what you're saying in the presence of other humans!"

Kohroami shrugged his shoulders, "Like I care. I want the law to be kept, for popularly control."

Kouga, who had also attended buried his face in his hand and fruitlessly tried to refrain his father from farther getting himself in trouble. "Father… father!" He finally stood up and joined the floor before the audience. "Father!" Lord Kohroami turned to his son in mild surprise. "Father, he's right. We have to change the law regarding the humans. I've met quite a handful of them and they're intelligent and they've beat me several times over. Namely, Kagome and her friends." He gestured to the audience where Kagome sat with InuYasha and Shiroginko.

"What? You wish to abolish this law too? You used to like this law." Kohroami turned onto his son, referring to Kouga's old habit of hunting humans and leaving them to be eaten by his wolves.

"The key word is used to. After I met Kagome, I changed my mind."

SesshoMaru held his head high, crossing his arms over his chest. "You better change the law or else I might have to step in and take over your kingdom."

Kohroami turned fully onto SesshoMaru growling, "What was that, a challenge for my kingdom! I knew it you wanted all the four kingdoms to yourself!"

SesshoMaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. the humans would be the responsible party of overthrowing you from your throne and making sure none of your heir takes the throne. They're growing more and more intelligent every day and I can see it in the future they will come back and kill you."

Kohroami scoffed. "Yeah, right, like that would happen." His eyes went wide as something blue whizzed past him and he ducked. He looked to the wall beside him and saw blue crackling energy imbedded in the wall and stared at it. "What the?"

SesshoMaru gave a soft chuckle and turned to the audience who were very silent during the whole exchange. Their eyes were wide as they stared at both Kohroami and Kagome. "Mate, was that necessary?" He asked with amusement in his voice to Kagome who were standing, her hand in the air.

Kohroami realized what had happened. Kagome had thrown an energy ball and missed his head, and then he understood that if it were an inch closer, he'd be a goner. He turned his eyes to Kagome. "What, how dare you!"

Kagome scoffed at the eastern lord. "Get it in your mind, I'm human and if my throw was a bit off, you could have been dead. Luckily for you, I wasn't aiming for that. Now, since SesshoMaru mentioned that I've seen the future, the humans will over take the world and we need to treat them with equal basis or else you'd find yourself dead because you did not treat them right. They are indeed becoming smarter every day."

Kohroami glared at Kagome and huffed his breath. "Fine." He said with seething tone. He turned and went to his seat and sat down. The scribes in the room were furiously scribing down the events and the new law to be created to give humans equal rights as the youkai in the four kingdoms.

SesshoMaru shook his head and went to sit next to his mate, whispering under his breath to her, "Kagome, be careful or else I'll have to defend your life."

Kagome rolled her eyes once more, "I can take care of myself and I'm not worried. If Kouga's like his father, he's a softie in his heart. I've heard a rumor that he's courting a human girl."

SesshoMaru's eyebrow rose. "Oh really… the day it comes that he mate his little human, I'm going to call him a hypocrite."

"Stand in the line, Kouga's the first one in the line." Kagome giggled and turned her head to listen to the others bring up the agenda.

Nearly the end of the week, everything was nearly resolved and set as the all four lords came to agreement to the new laws being set. The scribes were ready to go out and inform the rest of the kingdoms about them.

Kagome sat up in her bed, frowning as she felt something was off. She hobbled out of the bed, holding her stomach and she grabbed her robe. It was the last night at the Central Palace and they were to leave in the morning to return to the West Hold. SesshoMaru stirred and sat up, noticing his mate was out of the bed and was about to leave the room. "Kagome?" he asked as he slipped out of the bed as well.

"I feel something's wrong." She said as she stood by the door, waiting for SesshoMaru. "I don't know what it is." She said as they stepped out into the hall and walked toward. SesshoMaru noticed Kagome was leading him to the Northern Lord's chamber.

Kagome stopped by the door of Shoujun and touched the door with her hand. She sighed a soft sigh. "Nothing is wrong… it's just…" She said softly and she opened the door. They entered the dark room and SesshoMaru took a single candle and lifted it to the wall where there was a shallow pool built in the wall all around. He allowed the flame to touch the oil and the flame rose around the room, giving the light. Kagome gave a soft gasp as she approached Shoujun's bed.

SesshoMaru realized as the air hit his nose, Shoujun is dead. He died in his sleep. He bowed his head as Kagome sat on the bed, brushing the hair out of Shoujun's face, looking at his peaceful face set in eternal slumber. "He has passed away. At least it was peaceful." Kagome murmured and turned to SesshoMaru, a tear rolled down her face. "Is it possible for the immortal to die like this?"

SesshoMaru nodded, "Hai, when one wish to. He has lived ten thousands of years. There is nothing left for him, he wish to pass on. Yes, it is possible." He said as he helped Kagome up from the bed. "Come, I'll send the others to take care of him…"

Kagome nodded. "I should inform Shiroginko." She said and walked out of the room.

SesshoMaru stood by the bed, glancing at Shoujun, "Be at peace."

* * *

AN:

Thank you all for your patience. I was really having hard time bringing this chapter out. I wasn't sure how to put it out and I ended up with this and sent it to my Beta-reader, Crystal, and she returned it saying she liked it. I'm glad it was all right. I had originally planned for InuYasha to propose to Shiroginko in this chapter but decided to not to because of the mood of the chapter toward the end.

Thank you all for your wonderful, wonderful support, I really, really appreciate your reviews, they really made me inspired and motivated. In a way, for those who are Christians and know "The Five Language of Love", you've all filled up my love tank by giving me those reviews! HUGS! Love you all!

As for pregnancy, someone mentioned something about putting in details about Kagome's pregnancy. I thought about it and decided to give my thought input. Pregnancy, I'm a mother of a two years old boy and boy, he's a handful but a blessing. I carried him through 9 months of wonderful and blissful pregnancy, I did not get sick at all, no morning sickness, I went on a week camping trip when I was 8 months along, hiked a lot, went to a lake and hiked all around it, which was about 2 or 3 miles long, waded in waist deep freezing water, that was when I was 7 months along. I walked 2 miles every week to the doctor appointment (didn't have a car then.) and back. Walked 1 miles to the hospital myself to give birth to him. The doctors told me to walk 3 more hours at the hospital to farther dilate my cervix. I had a very easy labor, 10 hours of pain-free labor (epiudral for those who understand) and pushed for 30 good minutes and he came shooting out, literally. Honestly, the doctor told me to rest so he'd turn him over but my dear boy decided it was it, he jumped out. I felt him kick me inside and he just landed right in the doctor's hand. He's an active boy, really.

Anyway, as for Kagome's pregnancy, I mentioned earlier in other chapter, she will have four months of pregnancy since demon develop faster in the womb. Suprise, suprise, she's carrying twins, so by the end of 2 months, she should be looking about four months if she is carrying one, but she's carrying two, so double that effort, she's appearing about six months. By the end of third months, she will be about 8-9 months in appearance and will give birth sometime in the 4th month, from 2 weeks before the end of 4th month to the end of the month. I had it all figured out but I don't know where the notes is. I also figured out the hanyou, the human pregnancy, different combinations of all of them. I'll put it up in my AN in couple of chapters.

Thanks! The next chapter - Union of the Hanyous! Yay! Can't wait to hear from you all!

LKY


	13. Union of the Hanyous

Chapter 13 -Union of the Hanyous

It was nearly three weeks since they had returned from the Central. The funeral for the Northern Lord was held several days after his departure. Shiroginko mourned him for he was like her father and was in depression. InuYasha was lost and tried his best to comfort her through the mourning period and he was relieved to see Shiroginko finally coming out after three weeks, smiling and laughing once again, yet it has not reached her eyes. He hoped the smiles would reach her eyes soon; he could not stand the sorrowfulness in her eyes.

InuYasha sat in the garden, holding Shiroginko in his arms as they watched the night sky. They saw a star shoot by and InuYasha smiled, dropping his head to land a kiss on top of her head. He kept his head there and murmured in her hair, "Shiroginko…" she turned in his arm to face him, landing a kiss on his nose. "Yeah, InuYasha?"

He stared into her golden eyes, unlike his bright sunny gold, she was molten gold that swirled with emotions and it was easy to read her. He could see the love and happiness in her eyes and it made his resolve much stronger. "Will you be my mate?" he finally asked.

She gasped, her eyes lit up and he smiled at her. Caressing her cheek as tears started to roll down. "You, you want me to be your mate" She asked with quavering voice.

InuYasha gave a soft laugh, "Yeah. I want you to be my mate. I love you, even in three months I've known you, and I've fallen for you. You make me feel the way that I've never felt with Kikyou and Kagome… it's much more. I can't explain it." He said, holding her hands in his hands, staring deep into her golden eyes.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in his hand and nodded. "Yes. I will be your mate." She opened to find InuYasha's eyes full of joy and love. She smiled at him. "I love you too, InuYasha."

He held her in his arms as they settled, watching the night sky again. He softly asked in her ear, "When do you want to be mated?"

Shiroginko shrugged as she snuggled deeper into his arm, allowing the sleeves of his haori completely cover her to ward from the chill of the night air. "It does not matter to me. The moment you asked, I felt like I'm already your mate."

He smiled into her hair, "Then, we should have the ceremony soon. How about next week?"

She nodded and turned her head to kiss him.

The moment InuYasha announced that he had proposed to Shiroginko and wanted to do a small ceremony in a week time. Kagome sent the entire palace into frenzy, leaving SesshoMaru and InuYasha baffled. She had ordered the entire servants to prepare for the ceremony, bringing in materials for the kimonos, decorations in the grand hall and basically, in the end, she went over board.

The grand dining hall was decked in white and silver. The kimonos were made and fitted two days before the ceremony. SesshoMaru had to duck and go around the entire procedure and wondered the entire time if it were the best idea having Kagome as a mate. In the end, everything was prepared for the ceremony and all of the other lords were invited, many hanyous were also invited that they knew from their journey.

Kagome smiled at Shiroginko, resting on the bed in Shiroginko's room, watching as the servants did the hanyou's hair, bringing up the white hair in simple but elegant do and doing her face in simple make up. "You look so beautiful, I'm so happy for you and InuYasha." She said with a smile as Shiroginko was finished with preparing for the ceremony. She looked beautiful in white kimono with silver accent. The coloring with her pale hair made her look like an goddess. Her golden eyes stood out the most, shining with happiness.

"I can't believe it. I do wish Lord Shoujun would be here." Shiroginko said with sadness in her tone.

Kagome stood up and waddled her way over to Shiroginko and hugged her best she could with large belly. "At least he is watching from the otherworld, I am sure he is proud of you and is happy with your choice in mate. He liked InuYasha, which is saying a lot because usually, the father of the bride did not like the future son-in-law."

Shiroginko giggled and stepped back, "Are you sure I look all right?" She gave a twirl.

Kagome nodded, "You look absolutely beautiful. Are you wearing the lacy underclothes that I had the servants made for you?"

Shiroginko blushed deep red. "Yes! Will InuYasha like it?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course. I had few made for me before I became this, SesshoMaru just went bonkers over it. I'm sure InuYasha will." The hanyou giggled and gave a deep sigh, showing signs of nervousness as she started to fiddle with the tassels on her kimono. Kagome placed her hand onto Shiroginko's hand to calm her down and smiled at her, "Don't worry. InuYasha's a wonderful guy. If it does make you any better, I am quiet sure he's nervous as you are right now."

In the other chamber, SesshoMaru looked about ready to kill his brother as InuYasha was pacing back and forth, fretting and muttering. "What if I flunk the ceremony… gah, this kimono is uncomfortable… what if…"

SesshoMaru was starting to develop a twitch in his eyes and was considering reaching for his sword when Miroku interrupted him, "SesshoMaru, why don't you go and check on the girls." He said and with a swift move, he bonked InuYasha on the head with his staff, causing the hanyou to fall to the floor unconscious.

The Taiyoukai's silver eyebrow rose as he stared at his half brother on the floor out cold. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Miroku gave a hearty laugh, "He always wakes up in a few minutes. I've hit him over the head enough time to know it does not last very long. He got a very hard head."

SesshoMaru rolled his eyes and said, "Unfortunately," and walked out of the room to head to Shiroginko's chamber.

Sango and SesshoMaru intercepted in the hall and they walked together in silence to Shiroginko's chamber. The Taiyoukai noticed that Sango was carrying bunches of pale iris in soft yellow and ivory colors in her arms and suspected it was for Shiroginko. His prediction were proven right when they reached the chamber and Sango handed the flowers to Kagome and she started to place some in Shiroginko's hair.

"It is almost time." SesshoMaru said after leaning against the door, watching the women putters around Shiroginko. Kagome turned to him and went over to his side, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his hands onto her swelling belly. He took a deep sniff and rested his nose into her hair murmuring into her ear, "Soon, the pups are almost ready." Kagome nodded, covering his hands with her own, afraid to reply. He could sense the nervousness in her and asked, "Nervous?"

"Yes. Sometime I wish my mother would be here, to help me out."

"You will be fine, you're a strong woman, and I wouldn't have any other. Come." He said, leading her out of the room into the grand hall to wait for the others to begin the ceremony.

As they reached the grand hall, they saw the room was already prepared and filled with guests from all around. They had invited the other lords and their families, several hanyous that they've met over the travels. Kagome smiled at the children that she had met at the Fire Island; they looked older and were faring very well. She waved at them as she passed them by.

SesshoMaru and Kagome finally seated themselves at the head of the room, where the throne chairs were set. The ceremony would be set before them, between them and the guests. A small table was set up at the foot of the throne stage with Kaede and Miroku kneeling at each end of the table. The table were covered with beautiful cloth and set with tea and bowl along with two thin tapered candles and a large fat candle decorated in pearls and glass sitting in the middle of table. Flowers were scattered across, decorating it tastefully.

As soon everyone was present, Sango came in lastly with Rin and Shippo, she ushered them to their place and waited. InuYasha finally came into the room, looking handsome and regal in his kimono, his hair tied back tastefully in topknot, he looked every bit a lord. He somberly made his way to the table and bowed before Kagome and SesshoMaru and stood in his place next to Miroku at the table.

The gong rang and everyone rose to their feet, turning to the door at the other end of the room. SesshoMaru and Kagome stood up. SesshoMaru nodded once, gesturing for the doors to open. The gong rang out once again and the room was filled in hushed silence as the soft music played from a group of music player in the corner of the room.

Shiroginko slowly walked into the grand hall. Her head was covered with heavy silk veil, nearly going down to her knees. She was walking slowly to be sure she wouldn't trip over her layered kimono. She looked beautiful and ethereal. InuYasha felt as if his heart stilled and he was in heaven, simply staring at Shiroginko as she approached him slowly. He could imagine her sweet face, beautiful smile and shining golden eyes underneath the veil.

He felt Miroku sharply smacked him on the back and realized he was holding his breath. He gave a long exhale and took Shiroginko's hand into his and carefully leading her to the altar, helping her to kneel on the placed pillow before the table. He knelt then beside her, and reached out, taking the veil off her head to reveal her smiling face. He smiled softly, taking in her radiant beauty. He placed the veil down on the floor beside her and took her hand into his own.

Miroku and Kaede started the ceremony, praying and preparing the cups on the table. The ceremony was prepared differently than Kagome and SesshoMaru's ceremony was, adding in some human tradition and Kagome's suggestion of western styled tradition from the future, in the end, it was different for everyone.

Miroku and Kaede finished their prayers and knelt on each end of the table, turning their head to SesshoMaru, giving him single that it was his turn. SesshoMaru stood from his chair and stepped down to the altar, he held both hands out, palm up indicating InuYasha and Shiroginko. "The Four Kingdoms, I present you Lady Shiroginko of the North and Lord InuYasha of the Central, they've come together to join in unity, bond of everlasting love and commitment." He then lowered his hands, everyone sat down and watched. He picked up the first bowl in his right hand and the dagger in his left hand, handing the knife to InuYasha who held his right hand forward. With quick motion, SesshoMaru slashed InuYasha's hand and secretly held pride noting his younger brother did not flinch.

The blood quickly poured into the bowl and the wound healed as there was just enough blood spilt. He turned to Shiroginko who held out her hand, and the motion was done same, though she winced openly. The bowl was filled with both of their blood, mingling. Unlike the ceremony involving SesshoMaru and Kagome, they were the Lady and the Lord, they showed their own commitment to each other by sacrificing their blood. In this ceremony, the meaning were different, the two uniting couple showed their commitment to each other and to the Taiyoukai, sacrificing their blood for one another and to the Lord of the Land that they united upon.

SesshoMaru handed the bowl to InuYasha and said, "Lord InuYasha, your blood given willingly, you've shown your promise to protect her mind, body and soul with your own very being."

InuYasha took the bowl and said, "Hai, I promise to protect Lady Shiroginko with my being, binding her mind, body and soul to me." He tilted the bowl to his lip and drank half of the content. He lowered it and turned it three times before turning to her and handing her the bowl.

Shiroginko smiled as she took the bowl. Staring into his golden eyes as SesshoMaru said, "Lady Shiroginko, your blood given willingly, you've shown your promise to devote your mind, body and soul to Lord InuYasha and serve him dutifully with your own very being."

She lifted the bowl to her face and said, "Hai, I promise to devote to Lord InuYasha with my being, binding my mind, body and soul to him, serving him dutifully as his mate." She tilted the bowl and swallowed the rest of the content and then lowered it, turning it three times, wiping the edge and handing it back to SesshoMaru who placed it down and brought up another bowl.

"Drink from this bowl, to commit yourselves to the Western Land and its people, serving them dutifully and wisely, as given by the Kami-sama." He said as he handed the second bowl to InuYasha, who drank the sake from it. He turned it three time and handed it to Shiroginko, who drank the rest of it and turning it three times, wiping the rim as well before handing it back to SesshoMaru.

The third and last bowl was brought up, filled with sweet cold water, "Gift of the Kami-sama and the nature's life blood. Your devotion to one another and to Kami, to serve him and do as he commands to care of the nature he created for us." SesshoMaru said as he handed the last bowl to InuYasha who repeated actions. As Shiroginko finished, she smiled at InuYasha, giving the bowl back to SesshoMaru.

SesshoMaru held his hands out to the audience and announced, "The two have joined in union and is now one, mated for as long they live." The audience cheered, as InuYasha stood up, helping Shiroginko up as well and they both walked together back down the aisle to the exit.

SesshoMaru gave a smirk, "Then, let's us adjourn to the Dining hall for a feast!" He clapped his hand and everyone waited as he and Kagome walked together down the aisle leaving the room as well.

The feast was a jovial event, the guests mingled, talked and joked, enjoying their time together, celebrating the two hanyous' joining. Kagome watched from where she sat at the head of the table, smiling as she rested her hand over her belly, feeling her pups move within. She knew they could hear the noise and feel the joyful aura that filled the dining hall. She sighed in content and rested her head onto SesshoMaru's shoulder.

He glanced down to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Are you all right, love?"

She nodded, "Yes, happy and contended. Even I missed my family on the other side of the well, I have my own here." She said and looked up to him, meeting his golden eyes and saw them soft and filled with love.

"I am glad. Your happiness is important to me." He said softly and stood up, clapping his hand, getting attention. "You all are welcome to stay and feast more. My mate and I are going to retire for the night. I am sure our new couple would like to as well."

The guests laughed and InuYasha blushed as he helped Shiroginko up. SesshoMaru bowed his head and watched as the two hanyous made their leave. He turned to Kagome and helped her up, guiding her out of the room as well. The gong rang, announcing the Lord and his Lady had left the room.

* * *

AN:

Thanks to Crystal for betaing this chapter.  
Thanks to my wonderful readers, for your patience and wonderful reivews!

Water and Fire's cming nicely, though slowly.

If you're a Harry Potter fan, please check out my new story, As Time Turns and review.

If you're a Final Fantasy VII fan, please check out the rest of my stories, I have tons and I encourage you to check out Road to Damascus, which is one of my long and best story of them all.

There's Rin's Waiting, for those who like Sess/Rin pairing! I need suggestion for a sequel for this story if you want one. Hugs thank you all!

Two more chapters to go! And you all know what's the next chapter!!

Hugs!


	14. Children of the West

Chapter 14 – The Children of the West

SesshoMaru blinked his eyes open and tested the sound in the palace. Everything seemed all right, he wasn't sure what was wrong, and his instincts were going off. Everyone who lived within the palace were all sleeping soundly, their heart beats thrummed softly, making a soft humming noise only audible to the most sensitive eared youkai.

Still, something was off, he started to sit up, careful to not wake up his mate, who were heavily pregnant with their pups, almost ready for birth. It was then it hit him, he felt the wetness steeping toward his side of the bed and the scent of birth water hit his nose. However, the scent of blood mingled with the birth water alerted him. He immediately went to Kagome and shook her awake. He saw that she was still sleeping and the moment he woke her, she blinked and yawned, asking, "What is it?"

He was quizzical as he asked her, "Didn't you feel the labor pain?"

Kagome shook her head, not moving her body except for her head to glance at him with sleepy eyes. "No, why should I? Mm… Let me go back to sleep."

His eyes widened, "No! Your water broke, and there's blood!" he said and leapt out of the bed and went to the door; he called down the hall for the servant to fetch the physicians and the midwives. He returned to the bed and knelt beside Kagome's side of the bed and threw off the cover, he could already see in the dim light that the water had mostly steeped out and was tinged red. "Kagome! Can you sit up?" He asked, worry was starting to steep in his voice. She was now fully awake, confused and tried to sit up but failed.

"I… I can't feel below my waist." She finally said panic was evidence in her voice. He helped her up slightly, adding pillows to her back.

Yuri came in, she paused and her eyes went wide as the scent of the room hit her nose. "Lord SesshoMaru, please!" She said as she rushed to the bed and started to shred Kagome's robe from her body while SesshoMaru explained what had happened and turned to him, "You will have to stay out of the way. She is in labor but the pups must have pressed onto her spine, causing her to lose feelings in her legs."

Yuri moved about, pulling several things out of her bag she had brought wit her. Several midwives had finally arrived and she barked order while SesshoMaru sat on the bed, holding Kagome's hand. She inspected Kagome's vagina and told them that she was fully dilated but for some reason, she was also bleeding, she could see the head already beginning to crown. But with Kagome's lack of feelings in her legs, she wasn't able to push.

"SesshoMaru, I must… forgive me my lord, I must ask you to leave the room and let us take care of your mate and your pups." Yuri said as she bowed to SesshoMaru, fearful of him.

SesshoMaru nodded and hesitantly left Kagome's side, his eyes locked on her, silently telling her that she must stay strong and everything will be all right. He finally left the room and closed the door, sinking to the floor with his back to the door.

"Father! What is happening?" A handsome young InuYoukai almost identical to SesshoMaru asked, kneeling beside the Taiyoukai.

SesshoMaru looked from his hands to his eldest son who was sixteen years old, "Inu'Daichi, your mother's having some difficult birth right now."

"Will she be all right?" A young female youkai, also identical to SesshoMaru and Inu'Daichi asked with concern in her voice. "She had been bed ridden the entire pregnancy… we smelt blood."

SesshoMaru turned his head to meet his eldest daughter, also twin to Inu'Daichi. He was proud of his children and gave a weak smile, "Your mother is strong… She will make it… she will." His voice cracked and he buried his head into his hands once again.

"Chiyo…" Inu'Daichi looked over his father's head to his twin sister with concern in his eyes. She shook her head and stroked her father's hair.

Inu'Daichi, which SesshoMaru had proudly named him the First Son of Inu, were a tall youkai, almost alike in every aspect of his father, proud and arrogant, very strong and resilient. He is also very loyal to his mother and sister, protective of them while his father wasn't around. He had long silver hair and golden eyes and he is the rightful heir to the Western Land.

Chiyo, his twin sister, a beautiful silver InuYoukai, the first female in over thousands years born to the Silver Inu Clan. Her name meant Thousands Years, or Eternal. Her birth had shocked the elders and she became the most precious to her family, being the first female Silver Inu. She had her mother's kindness and sweet personality, enchanting her true beauty.

SesshoMaru relaxed slightly under his daughter's stroking of his hair. He recalled the twins' birth. He remembered when they were born, he was overjoyed when Inu'Dachi was born, and he had immediately taken Inu'Daichi into his arms and studying his tiny features. Then, few moments later, Chiyo was born, a blissful gift. He was astounded to have a girl, a daughter and he took her the moment she was wet and still gray from birth, nuzzling her face with his nose, taking in her sweet scent, mixing with her mother's afterbirth scent.

Chiyo, a tiny pup had grasped his nose in her tiny claws, yawned and latched onto the edge of his nose, thinking it was a teat. He had laughed right there, tears falling out of his eyes, openly showing emotions for the first time to others. He had discovered the true meaning to love at first sight. He was reluctant to let her go to return to her mother to feed. He never left Kagome's side, always keeping watchful eyes over his pups, helping out every way he could. He was rather overprotective of his pups, his firstborn son and his precious daughter.

They had grown into young adults, making him proud every step of the way. Then he heard his other son's voice scowling, "Why is father out here? He should be in there with mother!"

He looked up to meet his second son's stormy blue eyes. He rose to his feet and regained his stoic composure. "Takehiko." His voice cut cold in the air, causing the young solider prince to stiffen, "Only one another command this Taiyoukai, is the palace physician. Yuri asked me to leave the room so she'd help your mother. There are risks and we all need to be patient and wait."

Takehiko, nodded silently and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms, "Very well, father." He had darker silver hair and he lived up to his name, he loved to dabble in warfare, always trailing Inu'Daichi everywhere, almost as if Inu'Daichi was the Taiyoukai, Takehiko was the General. He was also very protective of his mother and sister as well like his elder brother. SesshoMaru was also proud of him, knowing Takehiko would not part from his elder brother and knew in the future, he would become a fine General for Inu'Daichi, a trustworthy and loyal one.

The three elder children, when one was present, the other two were always nearby. It was almost impossible to find three of them apart from each other, they were close in age, and Takehiko was a year younger than Chiyo and Inu'Daichi. Many had mistaken thinking they were all born at the same time, being from one litter.

SesshoMaru glanced around the hall way and saw nearly everyone was present. He nodded toward InuYasha who were comforting Shiroginko, who was shaken up. His young half-brother, being the Lord of the Central Kingdom remained to live at the West Hold with SesshoMaru and his family, allowing his children to grow up with SesshoMaru's children. His three children were also present. The eldest son, Toga born around the same time as Takehiko was also helping to comfort his mother. Toga was named after SesshoMaru and InuYasha's father, with silver hair and golden eyes. His personality was very much like the former Toga, strong and regal with soft heart.

InuYasha's second son, Shoujun, named after the former Northern Lord, with gentle nature much like his mother were standing with his two sisters, Izayoi, who had gray hair and violet eyes, being conceived on New Moon and Yuki, the youngest with pure white hair and pale blue eyes, named for she was born on a horrible blizzard night and taking appearance of the snow woman, Yuki-onna.

Shoujun were born two years later after Toga, Izayoi followed a year later and Yuki two years after. InuYasha children were close to SesshoMaru's children. All of InuYasha's children were born full blooded hanyou, thus creating first new set of race.

SesshoMaru had investigated and found there were no other hanyou coupling in the history, due to many hanyous never surviving to adulthood because of discrimination from both human and youkai sides. InuYasha and Shiroginko were the first and documented hanyous to survive to adulthood and coupled with one another. SesshoMaru had set a new law not long after InuYasha had moved into the palace, setting protections for all the other Hanyous in the kingdoms. In the end, many hanyous of all kinds flocked to the Central Land because InuYasha was the lord.

"Father, will mother be all right?" His young eleven years old son, one of the other set of twins asked.

SesshoMaru rested his hand on Shiro, his fourth son, the younger of the two and tilted his head down to meet Shiro's blue eyes. "Like I've told your brother Takehiko, your mother is strong. We all need to be strong and lend her our strength as we wait here."

Shiro's almost identical brother, with exception of golden eyes sighed, "How can we lend mother our strength while we are out here?"

SesshoMaru gave the other boy a small smile, "Akira, in the family, when love is strong and united, we share strengths. She knows we are concerned for her and stand strong for her."

"Will the pups be all right?" Akira asked.

"Of course!" Shiro nudged his brother a bit roughly. "Mom's strong; the pups should be strong too!" He knocked his own chest with his fist, "We're of the InuTaisho line, we're the best and strongest, right, Papa?" He looked up to his father for approval.

SesshoMaru nodded and nearly rolled his eyes when Akira scowled, "Shut up, Shiro! I know that and I was just asking!"

SesshoMaru sighed inwardly and gripped both boys' shoulder a bit tightly, giving them silent warning to not start a squabble. They were nicknamed 'Hellhounds' by their mother, always having knacks of getting into troubles, being full of life and mischievous nature. They were always unpredictable and often surprising the entire palace with something new every day. They never allowed a dull moment pass by.

Letting the twins go, he turned to find Shippo, who was comforting a frantic Rin, who fidgeted and twisting her robe hem. Shippo had grown into a handsome young man, about twenty five summers old. He grew out his childish nature and became a young man with intense intelligent and ambition for life. He also mated Rin, who became into a beautiful young woman with long wavy brown hair and bright eyes. They had not yet had their own pups and SesshoMaru had looked forward to their pups for they would become his and Kagome's grandchildren. He knew with kitsune nature, they would have a whole litter full and Rin is lucky to be in a large and loving family, for everyone would help them out with their brood of kitsune pups.

He found Miroku and Sango, sitting on the bench down the hall. Miroku was in prayer while Sango sat next to him, in conversations with her children who sat on the floor around them. SesshoMaru had come to accept them as part of his pack mate, finding intelligent conversation with the former monk. They were appearing older, the whites were appearing in their hair and Kagome had long accepted their fate of mortality, knowing one day, she would lose them to time. They had come to live at the palace, serving their parts to SesshoMaru, giving him assets to their skills.

They had three children as well, all of them young. The eldest son, fifteen years old, Mamoru who took after his father was training to become a Buddish Monk, thankfully did not inherit his father's lecherousness gene. He has his mother's feature, brown hair and brown eyes. Their second child, Hanami, surprisingly also took after her father, is also training to become a Miko, she had brown hair and violet eyes and is thirteen years old. Lastly, their last son, named after his uncle, Kohaku, he had black hair and violet eyes as well, nine years old and he took after his mother, training in the art of taijiya. Sadly, he took his father's lecherous gene to Sango's dismay. He was always a flirt since he was a babe.

He then found his eight years old twin daughters who had made their way over to Shiro and Akira. Miya and Kaya are identical in every way, silver hair and light blue eyes, they were bright and full of life, yet sweet with innocent that filled their eyes like Rin once had when she was younger. He often had found himself protecting the girls from the likes of young Kohaku because they were often the boy's favorite target. He suspected Kaya had taken liking to him and feared for her in the future.

He felt three little paws grabbing his pants and looked down to find his triplet sons, two years old, Yoshiro with silver hair and golden eyes, Hikaru who had darker silver hair and golden eyes and finally Sorasho, with pure white hair and crystal blue eyes. They were different from each other completely, Yoshiro is not very intelligent but his heart was large enough to make up for what his brain lacked. Hikaru had bright personality, always happy and cheerful, nothing ever fazed him and he had talent of bringing smiles to the most broody person. And finally, Sorasho had an affinity for night sky, which he was named so. SesshoMaru often take him out soaring during night just to calm him down and get him to sleep.

SesshoMaru couldn't help but smile at the triplets and scooped them up in his arms. They nuzzled tiredly in his chest, making soft purring sound. They had woken up from the commotions going on and wandered into the hallway, finding everyone awake.

"Papa?" Sorasho asked sleepily. "Okay?"

SesshoMaru nodded and nuzzled Sorasho's head. "Yes, everything is okay. Your mother is having pups now."

Yoshiro wrinkled his nose and grabbed hold onto SesshoMaru's hair, "Pups? We pups?"

Before SesshoMaru could explain, Hikaru bopped lightly onto Yoshiro's head, chirping, "No! More pups, not us!"

SesshoMaru gave weak chuckles and carried them to their bedroom which was next door and placed them in bed, "You boys stay in bed and go to sleep." He covered the blanket over them and stepped away. Sorasho gave a soft whining noise and pointed to the window. SesshoMaru moved and drew back the curtain for Sorasho to view the night sky. He saw that his boys were falling asleep once again and left the room.

"They're asleep again?" Chiyo asked as she met with her father.

"Hai. For now." He said and moved to the door where Inu'Daichi and Takehiko had taken up to guarding. He gave them a nod and they moved apart and SesshoMaru leaned back on the wall next to the door. He glanced around the hallway, filled with his children and pack mates. He felt his heart swell, knowing they were there, no matter what. In the last twenty years, the palace filled with life and voices and he knew it was because of Kagome, she was the one who brought the light into his heart and brought blessing and joy.

The thought of his mate behind the door, he felt weary and worried, it had been a long while since Yuri had banished him from the room. The sun was staring to rise, giving the entire palace a soft glow.

The first pregnancy was easy for Kagome; she had no problem giving birth to Inu'Daichi and Chiyo, giving him pride and happiness. The second pregnancy was not really much of a surprise, in fact, SesshoMaru knew about it and Kagome didn't at the time. She was almost enraged when she found out a month later, but came to accept it quickly, becoming excited once again.

The third one was also unplanned and they both were ready and prepared to accept more children. The fourth one was also unexpected and full of surprises; they had not expected any more girls but were blessed with set of twin girls.

The fifth one, with the triplets, Kagome was starting to feel empty armed and asked to become pregnant again. SesshoMaru readily agreed, however, through the pregnancy, Kagome was starting to experience some difficulties and was more sicker often than usual. The birth was hard and laborious for her, giving way to three boys. The boys were born large and healthy, also full of energy, which nearly drained her.

The sixth pregnancy was totally unexpected to both of them. Kagome's scents did not change when she became pregnant and SesshoMaru didn't notice. It wasn't until Kagome was feeling weak and ill in the first month, throwing up often and not eating enough. She became frail and thin and SesshoMaru decided to have her checked and Yuri announced she was pregnant again. Yuri found there was complication, Kagome wasn't taking enough needed vitamins and nutrients for the pups and herself and ordered her to be bed ridden for the rest of the pregnancy, which meant remaining three months in bed. Kagome was thankful that it was just four months of pregnancy instead of the normal nine.

SesshoMaru became more and more worried as Kagome's belly did not become bigger as it usually should and she became more weary and pale. He feared for her life with the pregnancy and told her that it would be the last one, which is if she survived. Yuri had told them there was little chance for her and the pups to survive. It would be most likely her or the pups that would survive.

SesshoMaru grieved in private, away from Kagome so she wouldn't know it was also getting to him. He did not want to lose Kagome or the pups, but if choices had to be made, he rather to lose the pups because he had plenty and Kagome was irreplaceable to him. Though, he rather to not lose any of them at all.

Yuri had discovered the reason why Kagome wasn't able to handle the pregnancy. Her body, based on mortal humans was also frail as mortal human's body. She only was immortal for she was bound to SesshoMaru's life through their mating, but it was possible for her to die easily as a mortal. And with the pregnancy, her body was built to handle nine months, slow growth of the fetus, often one child per pregnancy. But with youkai fetus, they grow faster and her body wasn't able to accommodate the growth quickly and with twins and triplets, it was too much for her. The triplets had taken more tolls to her body and her body had not fully healed from the birth to them.

The blood scents were becoming stronger and SesshoMaru was becoming more worried, starting to pace back and forth in front of the doors. He wanted to burst into the room and see what was happening to his mate but InuYasha and his two elder sons held him back, trying to calm him down. InuYasha had to retort to threatening to knock him out and SesshoMaru finally calmed down, a bit.

SesshoMaru knew he would give up the entire kingdoms to keep his mate and pups alive, he prayed to the hundred and eight deity out there and many other gods in the world. Even to the Christian God he had heard from the far western world and the God's only begotten son. It was his breaking point, just knowing he was inches from losing his mate and his last pups.

As the sun sunk over the horizon, the door opened and a midwife came out looked bedraggled. She gave a single nod and SesshoMaru, without a second thought rushed into the room and went to the bed, stopping before the end, staring at Kagome. He felt his heart stilled. Kagome looked frail and pale, almost still, and he feared for she was dead.

Yuri softly spoke to him, "I had to perform a surgery on her." SesshoMaru turned to her and frowned. "She wasn't able to give birth to the pups, so I had cut them out. Her inside was pretty messed up."

SesshoMaru's eyes widened as he saw the bowl behind Yuri, bloodied and from the scent he could tell they were the sac and a part of bloody mass of muscles. "What did you remove?" He asked, panic laced in his voice.

"I removed her womb. It was scarred and damaged. She will never be able to have any more children. Give her time to heal, she should be able to return to normal and live a normal life. But no more children for her." Yuri explained and gestured to the bed. She then blushed, "after she healed fully, you two should… be able to… uhm…" she waved her hand offhandedly.

He nodded, giving a weak smile. He moved to the bed and sat down next to her. The bed once was white now soaked through with blood. She looked pale and thin, breathing shallowly. He brushed her black hair away from her face. He knew she was doused heavily with opium to kill the pain from the surgery. He could see her abdomen sewn together, it looked like an ugly cut but he knew she would heal and the scar will fade away over the time. He was thankful that in their mating, she was able to heal faster than normal human and should be on her feet in no time. What was important that she was still alive.

"What of the pups?" He asked. The room was thick with scent of blood that he could not detect any other scents.

"The pups are alive, but frail." Yuri explained as SesshoMaru turned to her. A midwife handed him a bundle.

SesshoMaru held his breath and removed the blanket from his pup's face. To his surprise, the bundle was so light, almost weightless. He saw his son, tiny and frail, with wisp of white hair and dull golden eyes. He was so tiny, a premature. He gave a soft hiccoughing sound and he realized, it was his son's feeble cry. He felt his heart wrench as he brought the pup to his face, nuzzling his son, taking in his scent. He spoke softly in InuYoukai language, telling his son that everything will be all right and he is welcomed to the world. The pup gave a soft mewl.

The other midwife brought the second bundle, placing in SesshoMaru's empty arm, taking the blanket away from the pup's face. Like the first one, his daughter was also tiny and thin, with same hair and eyes. He nuzzled her face, feeling her tiny hands butting his cheeks. It was then he realized he was crying. He told her that she is blessed and has a large family who will love her.

He looked to his sleeping mate and whispered, "Thank you, Kagome. You've given me more than enough. You've blessed me with many children and I ask of no more." He looked to his son, "Kenshin, you will grow and be a strong InuYoukai." Then he glanced over to his daughter and smiled, watching her face scrunch up into a tiny yawn, "Kohana, beautiful flower, you will be loved, always."

He rose from the bed and gave Yuri a silent thanks. He moved to the door and paused there, whispering to the sky, "Thank you, Lord, whoever you are…" and he exited, to show his family the new additions.

* * *

AN:

Thanks to Crystal for betaing this chapter for me. Apparently, she found only one mistake. I worked on the rest myself and improvised it.

Whoo, that's a lot of children! Thought I would give you the first twin's birth? Nah, I went to the last one! I wanted to give you all the children here and some drama!

Confused? Here's the list of the children and their ages. Also the meaning of their names.

SesshoMaru/Kagome

Shippo (Tails/7Treasures), Rin (Companion)– 25/24 years old

Inu'Dachi (First Son of Inu), Chiyo (Thousand Years/Eternal) – sixteen years old

Takehiko (Soldier Prince) – fifteen years old

Shiro (Fourth Son), Akira (Intelligent) – eleven years old

Miya (Three Arrows/Temple), Kaya (Rested Place) – eight years old

Yoshiro (Good Son), Hikaru (Shining Light), Sorasho (Thriving Sky) – two years old

Kenshin (Modest Truth), Kohana (Little Flower) – newborn

InuYasha/Shiroginko

Toga (General -not quiet sure)– 15

Shoujun (Soar/Pure-)–14

Izayoi (Pause in Moon's Climbing - dont ask)–13

Yuki (Snow)-11

Miroku/Sango

Mamrou (Protector) – 15

Hanami (flower viewing)– 13

Kohaku (color of red) – 9

I put them all almost the close age to one another, it happens often in families where women would get pregnant around the same times with each others. I got pregnant around the same time with my best friend, and her daughter and my son are practically best friends, growing up together. They make the cutest couple.

Anyway, one more chapter to go and I'm done with this story. No sequel, sorry! I don't think I can handle it. I hope you don't misunderstand my comment in the last chapter about a sequel. I did not mean for Seven Days, I meant for Rin's Waiting. I had so many requests for Rin's Waiting sequel and I needed some ideas so I'd try to write a sequel for that story, not this one. Thank you!

Love your reviews. I love you all! You guys had really encouraged me through the entire story and it is really credits to you all for supporting me! Hugs!

One more chapter to go!


	15. Reunion

Seven Days 15 : Reunion

"Ooh, have you heard?" Ayumi quipped as she held a magazine as she walked, reading at the same time.

"What is it?" Eri asked excitedly.

Yuka peered over Ayumi's shoulder, "Do tell!"

Ayumi laughed, "Here it say that the Taisho is holding a Reunion banquet!" She flipped the magazine open to reveal a full double page about the wealthy family of Japan planning to hold the banquet, at their palace outside of the quiet town of Kyoto. The silver haired man, a regal looking had his face across half of a page, standing poised and his face was set in slight scowl while his wife were next to him, looking quiet and demure beside him, with beauty that many teenage girls were jealous of. They were quiet famous in the last decade, donating hefty sum to charity, the Lord Taisho were also owner of nearly half of Japan's business, sharing with his brother, Inu Taisho.

"Hey, isn't this the first picture ever documented of the two?" Eri asked, shocked as she stared at the pictures. Ayumi nodded and pointed to bold headline, which stated 'First Documented Photos!' "Yeesh! He's so cute! I'm jealous of her!"

Yuka frowned as she tilted her head sideway, studying the image. "Doesn't he look like that guy… Kagome was with last year? Her husband from Kyoto?"

Ayumi stopped and the two other did as well. She held the magazine up, "You're right! But it says here that he has been married to her for a long time…"

As usual, the girls got the wrong conclusion and said at the same time, "He's two timing Kagome!"

Yuka paused and pointed to the girl in the picture, "Isn't that Kagome?"

Eri grabbed the magazine and frowned, "She's too pretty to be Kagome!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes and grabbed her magazine back. "Whatever, at least they're holding a banquet reunion party. It should be grand, I wish I could go!' She sighed dreamily as the girls continued on to the train to go to school.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Higuashi Shrine, Ariko made her way back up the stairs of the shrine after checking the mail box on the bottom. She flipped through the mail, separating the junks with the letters. She paused midway up the stairs as she came across an ivory envelope. There were a golden seal on the back with image of a great dog. She flipped it over to find no return address and the family address written in elegant scrawl, it was addressed to the Higurashi, which she assumed it was for the entire family. 

Sighing, minus one as she thought, continuing her way up the stairs. Kagome had been gone for nearly a year since she disappeared down the well the last time, with InuYasha and her mate, Lord SesshoMaru. She remembered Kagome was pregnant at the time and wondered how she was faring in the past. She hoped everything was going good for her daughter, the man who she had introduced as her mate seemed a bit cold but she could remember how he had looked at Kagome, his eyes were full of caring and love for her daughter. She supposed, he is a good man for her, or rather, a good youkai.

Her father greeted her in the kitchen, "Any letter for me?"

She shook her head. "Not today. But rather, we all got a letter." She held up the ivory envelope. She opened it and pulled out an elegant card, the seal were stamped on the front of the card, but bigger than the one on the envelope. She could see the fine details and gasped, recognizing the seal. "Why, it's from the wealthy family of the Taisho!"

Grandpa frowned, "Really, what would they want with us?"

Souta came into the kitchen, bouncing soccer ball on his knees and saw his mother's warning glare and stopped. "What's up?"

"We got invitation." She replied as she opened the card and scanned the elegant scrip. "You are cordially invited to the Taisho Reunion Banquet." She gasped. "Oh my! It's this Saturday and there's extra note, they're sending transportation for us."

"So, we are all going?" Souta asked, not really caring for the banquet, he was coming up with plan to get out of it.

Like all mothers, they knew their sons' mind. "You're going as well. It's for the entire Higuashi family."

"But Kagome's not here." Souta started to whine.

"No buts. Kagome's an exception. I suppose I will have to pick up you both formal wear." Ariko said with finality and Souta grumbled, making his way to the back door and disappeared into the yard. Grandpa nodded, sighing as he turned away to the shrine to do some cleaning.

Two days later, the Higurashi family was dressed in their finest. Ariko looked beautiful in a chocolate gown that hung off her shoulder slightly. Souta and Grandpa were dressed in tuxedo, looking very handsomely. To their surprise, the limo was waiting down at the bottom of the steps for them to take them to the Taisho palace. It was early afternoon and they knew it would be a long ride.

They've gotten themselves into the limo, settled back and enjoyed the ride. The driver had said nothing to them but greeted them formally, helping them into the limo and then driving in silence.

The ride was peaceful and comfortable and by sundown, they finally reached their destination, they saw were a large private land outside Kyoto, deep in the lush forest. The mansion loomed before them, large and beautiful. There were several other limo and fancy cars driving up and away from the mansion. Ariko gasped as she stared out of the window, "Oh my, it's so beautiful…"  
Grandfather snorted in agreement as he watched out of the window as well. There were lights lighting up the path and in the twilight, the mansion glowed like it came out of feudal fairy tale book.

Finally the limo came to stop at the entrance and the driver came out, opening the door for them to step out. Grandfather exited the car then helped Ariko out. Souta followed, they all stared around in awe as they were being led by a servant. None of them noticed they were among youkai as well. They recognized no one and were too much in awe to realize they were among youkai.

"Oh my," Ariko repeated as they entered a large hall that was set into a ball room. People mingled, danced and talked, it was one grand party. The servant left them alone, leaving them in the ball room, a bit lost among the sea of people.

A lady shrieked some way on their left and they looked to find a pretty woman with short black hair shouting indignantly toward identical silver haired men who were laughing at her. It turned out that one of the twins had slipped ice down her dress. She started chasing them and the other people around them laughed returning to whatever they were doing, as if it were normal every day occurrence.

Souta stared at them and asked, "They just didn't care what the twins did?" His mother nodded, also surprised. "And wasn't those twins youkai?" He then asked, realizing something.

Grandfather's eyes went wide as he glanced around, "There's youkai everywhere here. Among humans, I can sense them… monks and mikos! What is this world coming to?" He muttered in surprise.

Suddenly, the twin men crashed into Souta and then apologized, laughing and taking off once again. Souta turned to them, staring after them as several women were starting to chase after them, calling them names. Then he saw another silver haired man grabbing hold of the twins' collar and the women cheering him on and leaving them to return to their friends.

Souta strayed away from his family, inclining closer to the silver haired men, the older one holding the twins, scolding them and telling them off. He then let them go, shoving them and calling after them to not cause any more troubles. The twins gave promsises, their voices full of mischievousness that promised something else.

Souta then was pretty close to the man who had caught the twins. He studied the man and saw he was a youkai, a full inuyoukai, his ears pointed and his eyes gold, almost hardened.

"Lord Inu'Daichi." The man bowed to another silver haired man and Souta then looked around and saw several silver heads in the sea of people in the room and assumed it was their family reunion but he couldn't figure why he and his family were invited.

"Takehiko." The other man bowed, smiling and it hit Souta that Lord Inu'Daichi looked too familiar, just like SesshoMaru, his sister's husband. His eyes went wide as he reached out and tugged Takehiko's sleeve, bringing attention to him.

"Sir, do you know SesshoMaru and Kagome?" Souta asked, curious.

Takehiko turned and saw Souta, looking down. He then smiled, "Yes. I am glad to see you have arrived safely, Uncle Souta." He then bowed, baffling the poor boy.

"Uncle?"

"Don't torture the poor boy." Inu'Daichi laughed and bowed to Souta, "Forgive my brother. Yes, SesshoMaru and Kagome is here, they're waiting for your family's arrival. Where is your mother and grandfather." Souta's eyes went wide and he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, unable to get out of shock.

"Come on, let's get your family and go see your sister." Inu'Daichi took Souta's shoulder and led him through the crowd, the guests moving out of the way, watching them pass by. Takehiko trailed behind them, smirking.

"Mom…" Souta said as they reached his mother and grandfather. Ariko turned to him and smiled.

"Souta, who did you meet?" Ariko asked.

"This is… Lord Inu'Daichi, right?" Souta looked up to the handsome man who nodded, smiling and bowing to Ariko and Grandfather.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Come with me." He gestured toward the other end of the room and the five of them made their way across the grand hall.

Ariko glanced around and asked, "Why were we invited to the Taisho Reunion, I don't see our family being related to anyone here."

Inu'Daichi smiled at her, "You're considered immediate family relation to the Taisho more than you think. In fact, you three are the guests of honor." He stopped and gestured to the small room that was adjoined to the grand hall. "Please, they are waiting in there for you."

Ariko nodded, confused as she pushed aside the screen and entered the room. She saw a woman with long black hair talking with a handsome silver haired man. Her eyes went wide as she gasped, recognizing them. "Kagome! Lord SesshoMaru!" She quickly bowed to SesshoMaru and rushed to Kagome's side, hugging her.

"Mother!" Kagome smiled, holding her mother, happy to see her after five hundred of years.

"Oh! It's been a while… but…" Arkio stopped and realized, "You lived through five hundred years… didn't you?" She saw that her daughter didn't look a day older than sixteen, but beautiful with longer hair and dressed finely in beautiful kimono that accented her figure. Her blue eyes looked different, for it was aged with time and wisdom.

"Yes mother. It has been a long time." Kagome smiled and turned to hug her grandfather who were crying and Souta who was beaming widely. "I'm so glad to see you all again, and to be with you again."

SesshoMaru smiled softly, "Love, shouldn't we introduce them to their extended family?"

Ariko's eyes went wide, "Family?"

Souta nodded, "Yeah Mom… this guy here called me Uncle… Kagome, explain that!" He turned to his older sister while gesturing to Takehiko.

Kagome's eyebrow rose, imitating SesshoMaru's as she glanced to her second son. "Takehiko, I never thought you'd be a teaser, that's usually reserved for the twins."

"You mean that twins we saw earlier, putting ice down the woman's dress?" Souta asked.

Kagome gasped. "What? Oh those two!"

"Don't worry, Mom, I caught them and told them to behave." Takehiko rolled his eyes.

The poor three humans' eyes bugged as they said together, "Mom?"

Kagome chuckled weakly. "All right. Mom, this is Inu'Daichi, he is our eldest son… his twin sister…" She looked up to see a beautiful inuyoukai woman enter the room, "Ah, Chiyo. My daughter." She took her daughter's hand and drew the eldest twins together, "This is my mother, your grandmother Ariko. My grandfather, my brother, Souta." She introduced them. Inu'Daichi and Chiyo bowed and then hugged Ariko and grandfather while Inu'Daichi ruffled Souta's head.

"Oh my, they're the twins you were pregnant with the last time we saw you?" Ariko asked.

"Yes. And this is Takehiko, my second born son." Kagome pulled Takehiko to her side. Soon, the rest of her children started to fill the room and Kagome was introducing them to her family. For the rest of the night, Ariko, Grandfather and Souta were overwhelmed by the extension of the entire Taisho Family, InuYasha's and Miroku and Sango's descendants.

Five hundreds years later, Kagome was reunited with her family, bringing both sides together once again and she felt happy, never regretting one bit of her adventure and the long waiting.

Kagome looked to her husband, remembering how she came to be here in the first place. "You know," She said to him as he held her, her head resting on his chest while they watched the guests mingle in the grand hall. "The moment I was left at your feet, I've never thought it would come to this, but I am glad it has."

SesshoMaru looked down to her, "are you happy now?"

She touched his face, "Why do you ask that? I've always been happy in the last five hundred years. I have my family and I have you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

AN: 

Here it is; the end.

Oy, it was hard for me to write this. I had to push myself to write this chapter while I have huge writer's block on me. I won't be able to write Water and Fire for a while. I'm struggling right now, going through a bit of difficult time with my life right now.

I'm trying to rewrite Rin's Waiting; I've gotten two chapters up. I'm also considering rewriting Road to Damascus, the first saga to fix it up and put in the Last Order between Saga One and Saga Two.

A Night with Daiyoukai will be appearing in Feb. Look forward to it. And please do read my other stories. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, you guys had been really supportive and wonderful, I love you all.


	16. Author's Note

Seven Days : Author's Note

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.

To some reviewers… do you read my AN on the bottom? In the last chapter, I said it was the end. No more, so please, don't ask me to update for this story anymore, it's over. No more. I have never truly intended to let the story go beyond the eight day but I did.

No sequel, I don't see any possible way for me to write a sequel for this story. I won't be able to. I have few other stories to finish and I'd like to finish them as well. I don't like to leave my stories hanging without an end unlike some authors who do that, which is very annoying. I am sure some of you agree.

I know many of you want more of SesshoMaru/Kagome from me. I assure you, I will be writing some in the future, there are a new one coming up, please, do look for it in Feb.2007, it will be called 'A Night with Daiyoukai'. I also have an InuYasha/Kagome coming in May, called "The Heir" this one is quiet different from all the other stories about InuYasha and Kagome, I'll give you a hint here, InuYasha becomes a taiyoukai… I can't say any more.

I do have few other stories that you may want to read, 'Road to Damascus', as I am not quiet finish with that one, I've been told it's pretty good, it's pretty a long story. It's Final Fantasy VII, about female Cloud, obviously a Cloud/Seph pairing.

There are also few others on my website that I do have which is not on anymore, please feel free to go and check it out.

As for fan arts, I might have one or two for Seven Days on my website someday soon. I'd like to draw all the children of Kagome and SesshoMaru. Heh.

Thank you once again for your wonderful support, I love you all and you've all been wonderful readers.

Ja Ne,

L.K. Yashodoa


End file.
